House Vs Home
by Retry
Summary: Rachel made it in NYC but unhappily returns to Lima to stay with shelby & Beth. Beth asks Rachel to introduce her to Puck/Quinn.Quinn/Rachel start of on bad terms. Rating changes in fic . Faberry fic, Side Brittana, Pezberry fship x
1. Chapter 1

**House vs Home**

_"What's Quinn like Rachel?" inquired a young, naïve Beth_.

And that's how it started, should Rachel tell her 'sister' Beth what she really thought of Quinn or lie and tell her what she wanted to hear? Either way it was wrong, if she told Beth about all the horrible things Quinn used to get up to then Beth wouldn't have this great image of her real mum in her mind anymore and if Rachel told Beth that Quinn was a nice person then she was lying.

After Rachel left school she went to study at Julliard, where she met up with Shelby and Beth. Rachel knew Shelby had adopted Beth and she'd come to terms with it, she was kind of happy that Shelby got to be a mom to Beth. They started spending more time together, Rachel would study hard all week and spend the weekend and maybe some weeknights with Shelby and Beth, if she wasn't spending time with Kurt or her other friends from Julliard.

When she graduated Julliard she'd already made a name for herself, she'd show those Lima losers that she wasn't one of them. Sure Rachel thought of some of the people she left behind mainly kids from glee, but did she really leave them behind or did they kick her out the door? Rachel matured at Julliard she learnt that… well she could be a little over bearing, confidence is good but she learned she needed to step back some times, and that's how she finally made friends. Rachel was a good person with a big heart so she really didn't struggle to make friends once she'd toned down.

Rachel made it big, she did what she set out to do, Broadway. And she was happy on stage, it was like being back in glee, she was part of something special and Rachel was special!

So taking a break from Broadway, Rachel went back to where it all started Lima Ohio, Rachel only ever got faint butterflies the first time she stepped out on stage for her opening night on Broadway but arriving back in Lima well Rachel was feeling heavily nauseous. Kurt and Mercedes had told Rachel not to worry but it was easier said than done. Rachel had matured and going back felt just like a step back. As she arrived in Ohio she saw those slushy cups and she knew it wasn't going to be easy but Rachel never gave up.

Shelby had relocated back to Lima with Beth; she got back her old job as a glee coach at Carmel High. Shelby just concluded that it felt like home to her. Strange, as Rachel couldn't think of anywhere less homely.

Rachel arrived at Shelby's for her 'vacation' the only thing Rachel was excited about was spending time with, whom she now considered to be her younger sibling, Beth. Beth knew she was adopted but that didn't matter because Shelby, Rachel, Leroy and Hiram where all the family she needed, but as they say young minds are inquisitive and so it was only a matter of time before Beth started asking questions.

Beth would look at pictures of her biological mum and dad through Rachel's old year book and finally she decided that she wanted to know, so Rachel went for the easy option;

"I'd love to meet her, I mean if its ok with Shelby. Is Beth big? Are her eyes still blue cause they say they change at first? Is she smart? Can she sing? She doesn't have a boyfriend does she? Is-"

"Noah! Slow down, Shelby actually asked me to meet with you and see if it would be alright with you. She's normal height and I resent that because small people are just as capable as tall I'll have you know Noah, She's very smart for her age in fact I think she's advanced and should be moved up a grade but her principal wont reply to any of my letters. As for a boyfriend Noah she's too young and at the tender age of 7 the only thing Beth's concerned with is singing as any 7 year old should be" Rachel finally took a breath after her long speech, diverted Pucks eyes and continued "Beth definitely has Quinn's eyes"

"…What erm colour are Quinn's eyes are they blue? And you're turning Beth into a mini you, maybe I should get a thesaurus before I meet Beth" Puck wondered and received a light playful slap to his arm

"Quinn's eyes are hazel, more green, couldn't possibly be confused with blue, I thought you were once in love with Quinn and yet you didn't see her eyes" Rachel looked at Puck bewildered how could he not remember those piercing eyes.

"I loved everyone who'd have some one on one time with the puckasaurus, and since when did you spend so much time looking at Quinn did I miss something in high school?" Puck asked with a sly grin and a wink

"Puckasauras? Please tell me you don't still call yourself that! And if you had Quinn shooting evils at you so many times you'd remember her eyes aswell, I still see them in my sle… So anyway is Monday good for you?" Rachel quickly recovered.

"Definitely, anytime, anywhere. I just can't believe I'm going to see her again, my Beth. I just hope she doesn't hate me" Noah started to get teary; yes Noah Puckerman had tears in his eyes. Seeing this Rachel held his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Noah, Beth doesn't hate you she just wants to know you, she's not going to run into your arm-" Puck started to move his hand but Rachel had a firm grip "- just one day at a time. I thought when I met my m… Shelby everything would … fit but it just takes time"

Puck and Rachel both got up to leave the Café, they left after a long overdue hug, having exchanged numbers and Rachel giving Puck the directions to the library, he wanted a thesaurus.

Rachel knew meeting Noah would be easy they left on good terms when Rachel went to Julliard he was actually the one Rachel thought the most about since she left. As for Quinn well Rachel was postponing that inevitable meeting for… well aslong as she could.

Monday finally came around after days of Beth asking lots of questions about her dad. Beth didn't really have a stable father figure, one that lived with her so she just wanted to fill that void; she didn't feel bad about meeting her dad because she wasn't replacing anyone.

"What time will Noah be here Rachel, I thought you said 12 and the clock's hands are pointing upwards, Do you think he forgot?" just as a worried Beth finished there was a firm knock at the door, Beth looked at Rachel silently asking if she could answer the door, Rachel nodded and Beth slowly strolled towards the door, she held the handle took a deep breath and opened the door to a smartly dressed Puck who was carrying a giant stuffed pony.

"Hello Beth, I'm Noah I'm your…" Puck paused looking towards Rachel not quite sure on what to say.

"Is that for me? I love ponies I asked mum for one but she said no" Beth asked with a happy glint in her eye, she slowly started to reach out for the teddy, Noah slowly handed the teddy over he was awe struck, here his daughter was after all these years stood right in front of him accepting his gift.

Beth turned back into the house to sit in the lounge beckoning for Puck to follow, which of course he did after shutting the door. Rachel, Noah and Beth all sat on the sofas in the Lounge; Beth beside Puck. They started to talk about school, Beth's love for music and her other interests. Noah started of awkward not knowing what to say but Beth took the initiative and rambled on as kids do, and so Noah eased more and more throughout the conversation, by the end they were talking freely. Just as it started to get late Noah disappointingly told Beth he had to leave.

"But, I'll see you again right because we're friends now you bought me a teddy, you're not going to leave me again are you?" a pouting Beth pleaded with Noah. Noah looked dumbstruck, unusually dumbstruck. He looked towards Rachel.

"Ofcourse We'll be seeing Noah again Beth he finally has someone to teach him how to sing and someone to play games with you try and stop him." Rachel smiled and looked towards Beth and Noah.

"You promise?" Beth directed at Noah.

"I promise and next time I'll bring my guitar" Noah answered

"Maybe if you ask nicely Noah will play your song Beth"

"My song I have a song, what is it? Will you play it?" Beth beamed at Puck

"Well when we, me and your … birth mother Quinn, found out we were having a baby. I wanted to name you Beth so I sang Beth to Quinn and I made sure Shelby called you Beth" Puck told an eagerly listening Beth

"Really that's why I'm called Beth, that's so cool. You have to sing it I've never heard it" Beth admitted to Puck

"I'll bring my guitar, you just get ready to listen to some awesome Jewish legends"

Beth quickly hugged puck and then ran towards her room with a big smile on her face. Noah meanwhile had tears in his eyes as he turned to talk to Rachel

"You know I've never been a crier cause well I'm a badass, but I get all … kinda mushy around Beth I have tears in my eyes right now, that's never happened before. I'm so glad she's accepting I was kind of worried she'd hate me for abandoning her." Tears actually spilled out of Pucks eyes at mentioning this. Rachel immediately put her arms around Puck in a light hug and whispered in his ear;

"You never abandoned Beth, you gave her a better life and seeing her now proves that to you, shes happy, healthy and loving all thanks to you for letting her have this life" Rachel pulled back and wiped Noah's cheeks, he had a faint smile on his face.

"You're right I know just I'm glad I get to see her again and I'm going to make sure she's spoilt and knows her Jewish legends how can she not know any Jewish songs Rachel, as a fellow Jew I'm disappointed" Puck finished with a light chuckle.

Rachel and Noah said their goodbyes. Beth waved to her dad through the window and Puck waved back before he went home.

Rachel was exhausted she'd been running around since she got to Lima and she was supposed to be having a break. She was happy to have reunited Noah and Beth.

A few days later and Noah was round at the Corcaron's again visiting Beth, with his guitar as promised. He sang Beth to Beth as she listened contently smiling. As the day went on Noah and Beth where getting on greatly, until Beth asked about Quinn.

"So do you still see Quinn Noah?" asked Beth

"Not really Beth after high school we just started work and that's it really" Puck answered, luckily Beth didn't notice that he was hiding something but Rachel did. Beth was happy with that answer and just continued playing with her Barbies.

Noah and Rachel moved into the kitchen, Rachel opened the fridge to make some drinks for herself, Beth and Noah. They sat down in the kitchen and started to sip their drinks neither one wanting to approach the elephant in the room.

Curiosity got the better of Rachel. "So do you know what Quinn's up to now? Just Beth is eventually going to want to meet her"

"I know what she's up to" Puck paused waiting for Rachel to let him know if he should continue, Rachel finally nodded and so Puck continued 'She's married to Sam'

Rachel was quite surprised to hear this, the last time she heard they'd split up. Sam was one of the good guys, so Rachel just didn't think they'd last. Maybe, Sam had done her some good over the years.

"That's nice, so she's happily married then?" Rachel couldn't help but be nosey; she balanced it by telling herself she was just asking for Beth.

"I honestly don't know Rach we don't talk, I just heard it from Finn." Puck was hiding something. Rachel would get it out of him.

"So what else do you know then? What does she do?" Rachel asked looking intently into Pucks eyes.

"Well Rach … she's working at Fabray building societies" Rachel was utterly shocked "Erm just so you know that's her dads business"

"I know that Noah! But, he's an absoloute-"

"Rachel where's my- who's a what Rachel?" Beth interrupted Rachel's undoubtable rant.


	2. Chapter 2

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I was just telling Noah here that … Neil Diamond is an absolute lyrical genius and while Barbara owns my heart I still have the upmost respect for Neil… That's what I was in the middle of saying Beth and its rude to interrupt!" while Beth looked a little confused she seemed to buy Rachel's story, Beth had learned to tune out Rachel on her Barbara rants, Barbara was good but she was no Selena Gomez Beth thought.

"Sorry Rach, I just wanted my drink you were taking forever and I'm thirsty" Beth grabbed her drink from the counter and scurried out of the room, mumbling thanks.

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from she can be a right cheeky monkey" Rachel said whilst watching Beth leave the room. Puck was staring wide eyed at Rachel.

"Really Berry, let me help you. Beth sings, dances, rambles away and storms out of rooms any clue yet?" Puck smirked. Rachel actually looked like she was thinking hard about who Puck was trying to say. "Rachel you she's got all her bad habits from you"

"humph, anyway as much as I like you pointing out my bad habits we have more important things to discuss, well someone. So is anyone in touch with Quinn?"

"I don't think so Rach. Her and Sam just went and got married, her dad paid for the wedding, Sam must be good enough for Princess Quinn" Puck mentioned with a hint of venom in his voice

The next day Rachel decided she was finally going to do it she would go and see Quinn for Beth's sake but not without finding out what she was really like first. Rachel decided to get her old uni friend Naomi to test the waters first, trust Rachel to make it some kind of military surveillance mission.

"So you need to go in there act all casual find out what she's like; if she seems hard faced or nice. Remember you don't know me, just in case she asks"

"Really Rachel you think after not seeing you since high school she's just going to be randomly asking people if they know Rachel Berry, sometimes I wonder about your sanity and mine for actually doing this" Naomi couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at Rachel's antics. Rachel just held up her head and looked out of the car window at Fabray building societies, just seeing Fabray in big bold letters made her feel… something.

Naomi left the warmth of the car to go and meet the elusive Quinn Fabray. Rachel watched Naomi go inside the building and couldn't help the anticipation building inside her; Rachel had to admit she wanted desperately to know what Quinn was like now. Even though Noah had warned Rachel that Quinn was the same old Quinn Fabray but maybe worse she just wanted to know if she should have her poker face on when meeting Quinn. Rachel started to think of Quinn back in high school, Quinn wasn't exactly evil just peer pressure got the better of her.

Just as Rachel finished thinking about Quinn and how she may not be that bad Naomi got in the car beside her, red faced and covered in slushie.

"That is the last time I do you any favours, Urgh! I-" before Naomi could finish Rachel had slammed the car door shut and was walking towards the building.

When Rachel saw Naomi covered in slushy her blood was boiling, she stormed towards Fabray building society with one thing in mind, Payback not just for Naomi but everyone else who had fallen short under Quinn's war path. Rachel bought a slushy from the shop en route to Quinn. As Rachel stormed through the building she didn't notice one of her ex glee team mates.

"Manha-, Berry!" Santana's mouth hung agape, she hadn't seen Rachel in what seemed like for ever and here she was at her workplace storming through the building. Santana was hot on Rachels tail, her mouth still wide open.

Rachel finally reached an unsuspecting Quinn Fabray, Quinn was busy talking to someone and didn't notice Rachel or the slushy cup.

"How dare you Quinn Fabray, in high school fine everybody was doing it but at you're age you need to grow up.-" Quinn had turned around to look at Rachel, she was now matching Santana's flabbergasted look; eyes wide open check, mouth on the floor check. Quinn was definitely surprised to see Rachel she hardly registered what Rachel was saying but she realised Rachel didn't look happy. "So just leave my friends and family alone, or I will be back" and with those final words Rachel Berry threw her slushy over Quinn Fabray!

Rachel turned on her heels, head held high and a confident look on her face. As she walked out of the building she noticed how everyone parted ways to let her get by it was quite empowering.

Rachel walked over and got into her car. Naomi noticed how Rachel looked pleased with herself and Naomi wondered _why?_ She decided to ask her later, she was too busy trying to get slushy out of her eyes thanks to some stupid boy running into her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing guys it means a lot! Especially coming from the people that have reviewed I've read your stories and do honestly admire your writing. _

_This story is quite angsty and ofcourse will lead to Faberry eventually. Just to clear a few points up Sam and Quinn are married, Quinn doesn't really have friends since she's now back with her dad Russell and Russell isn't a nice person. Quinn's a bit reclusive._

_Santana and Brittany are together, couldn't not place the two together. Puckleberry will have a strong friendship as I love the two on the show, I promise to keep them just friends._

_Rachel went straight from high school to Julliard and developed a strong relationship with Beth._

_Beth looks up to Rachel as a sister and wants Rachel to reintroduce her to Puck and Quinn._

_Rachel introduced Beth and Puck and they instantly got along._

_Rachel hasn't seen Quinn since high school and Rachel may hold a grudge, and that's why she slushied Quinn :P_

_If there's anything else that's confusing people Just ask! I know there'll be some differences I'm from England so there may be some differences, I don't know much about Lima so take some thing's with a pinch of salt. This is my first ever Fanfic and I do know where the story's going, it's just the middle bit that's changeable. _

_Thanks again guys! x_

Chapter 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"You did what? Are you stupid Rachel, I didn't even meet Quinn some idiot was running around like a hooligan, slipped and his drink went all over me." Realisation finally hit a perplexed Rachel Berry; she did have the decency to look ashamed.

"I thought that-"Rachel tried to plead her case but Naomi interrupted;

"I know what you thought Rachel that you left Lima and everyone and everything stayed the same, but just like you've changed so has Lima, Quinn may still be a bitch but she might not be. You all left high school behind" Naomi finished scolding Rachel and left Rachel to her own thoughts.

Rachel knew she had to apologize, even though Rachel had encountered many slushies ordered by Quinn in high school, that's just when it was High school, they're now adults. So Rachel got started by baking her 'I'm sorry' cookies, she was going to apologize properly.

Rachel had made her cookies and was now on her way to pick up Beth from her ballet class, Rachel decided to walk to think over her apology for Quinn; Rachel liked to be prepared.

Rachel had picked Beth up from ballet and after much pleading from Beth had decided to stop of at the park. Rachel sat on the bench near the park as Beth played on the swings, she loved watching Beth playing with other kids and having fun.

Rachel loved life when she was Beth's age, junior school was kind to Rachel, and everyone loved her bubbly personality and daring clothe choice. Neither one to admit in high school but, Rachel and Quinn were actually really close as youngsters.

Rachel and Quinn both started junior school on the same day and instantly struck up a bond no one could quite touch, Quinn would hang of every word Rachel spoke and Rachel spoke a lot even at a young age, no one dared interrupt Rachel or Quinn would stare them down and put them in their place. Santana once tried;

"_**Last night daddy let me stay up to watch funny girl and it was great, I hope I can sing like that it was so… so-" A 5 year old Rachel was struggling to find a word from her range of vocabulary to describe Barbara's voice.**_

"_**Rubbish, Gosh Berry. You weird" Santana was quick to pounce on Rachel's struggle.**_

_**Rachel's lip began to tremble and her eyes started glossing over with tears. Quinn couldn't stand seeing Rachel upset.**_

"_**Shut up Santana, just cause you're stupid" (At 5 years old 'stupid' was a massive insult) Quinn looked right into Santana's eyes. (From this day forward Santana knew that when Quinn used that look she needed to back down and so she did.)**_

"Rachel! Is that you?" A giddy Brittany walked towards Rachel squinting to make sure Rachel was real. Rachel stood up from the bench so they could both get a better look at one another. As soon as Brittany knew it was Rachel she made a run for her. The next thing Rachel knew she was being spun around in Brittany's arms.

"Britt!" Rachel squealed "Britt put me down this instant" Though Rachel was glad to see Brittany a simple hug would suffice.

"I'm used to seeing you on the TV but you're here right, I haven't just left my 3D glasses on again have I?" Brittany reached out to pinch Rachel.

"Ouch! Brittany Pearce you just spun me around of course I'm here"

"Oh… just one time I was hungry and the food on the telly looked so real but it wasn't, 3D really kicks ass Rachel" Brittany was wearing her signature grin "what were you thinking about I was shouting you for ages before you answered?"

"Well I may have run into Quinn yesterday at her work and it didn't go quite to plan" Rachel decided to leave some details out.

"Did you see my Santana she works there to?"

"No I don't think so Brittany; it is a big building though."

"Don't worry you'll see her tonight at the bar we're going to"

"I'm not going to a bar Britt"

"Yes you are, tonight at 7 we'll meet you at the bar in town, it's the middle one there's only 3." Brittany told Rachel, and who was Rachel to argue since Rachel would be in Lima for a while she decided she might as well meet with them.

"Brittany who's we? Just you and Santana or will Sam and Quinn be joining us?" Rachel was a bit worried she may have to face Quinn tonight.

"Just me and Santana, Quinn never goes anywhere she's kind of boring. You can invite Sam if you like. Rachel is he your boyfriend?"

"No Sam is Quinn's partner …right?" Rachel was starting to get confused now

"But Quinn's married Rachel"

"Brittany, Quinn's married to Sam surely you remember him" Rachel knew she wasn't getting through to Brittany "Remember he went to high school with us?" Brittany still had a blank expression "Barbie and Ken… he has floppy blonde hair and big lips" and just like that a light bulb switched on.

"Oh! Lady lips. Santana calls him lady lips I forgot his name" Brittany looked happy that she finally knew what Rachel was talking about.

"I've got to go" Brittany was just about to leave when she added "And Rachel, wear something sexy like you do on the telly cause I want to see your legs, they're so long but you're so tiny, can I measure them" Brittany glowed.

"I'm average height Britt, and are you not with Santana surely you shouldn't be checking people out" Rachel tried to ignore Brittany's question.

"Santana doesn't mind she says you have a nice pair of boobs" Brittany quickly kissed Rachel on the lips and walked away swaying her hips as she left.

Rachel was shocked; Santana Lopez thought she Rachel Berry had something aesthetically pleasing.

Rachel quickly left with Beth, Beth had noticed the exchange between Brittany and Rachel and asked Rachel who Brittany was, Rachel just told Beth she was an old school friend and left it at that.

Rachel was too busy worrying about what to wear, not because of what Brittany had said just because she wanted to look her best, well that's what she said to try and convince herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Rachel decided to wear a short black dress, to show off her best assets (for Brittany and Santana). Rachel managed to convince Puck to go along so she wouldn't be the third wheel, only now she'd be the fifth wheel as Puck decided to bring his girlfriend Hannah.

Puck, Hannah and Rachel entered the bar, Rachel immediately roamed the room to see if she could spot the tall blonde and Latina, but she couldn't spot either and so went to get a round of drinks from the bar; one of Pucks conditions was 'Berry's loaded so she can pay'. Though Rachel wasn't 'loaded' she figured she'd go along with it.

Just as Rachel had finished paying for the drinks she felt a light scrape on the back of her leg, she quickly span round to see a crouching Brittany holding a tape measure. Rachel stood stoic she couldn't quite believe Brittany would bring a tape measure with her.

"Britt you're supposed to say Hi to the midget before you molest her!" And there Santana was she didn't look any different from high school, you instantly knew your place with Santana.

"Sorry Rachel. I just saw your legs and you did say I could measure them right?" Brittany finished off measuring Rachel's legs regardless.

"So Berry I have to say it's a surprise your back I thought you'd never grace us with your presence again. Did you just come back to slushy Quinn?" Rachel went bright red at the mention of it.

"Wasn't one of my wisest moves and I shall be apologising when I get the opportunity. How did you find out did you see her? Is she angry she's angry isn't she?" Rachel couldn't help but ask she just hoped Quinn would be more forgiving then high school.

"I saw it Berry! I saw you walk through the door, I was shouting your name but you were like a steam train, weren't anybody getting in your way, Thank God I didn't. And Quinn just looked shocked then she just went home" Santana looked like she was proud of Rachel

"You didn't help her what kind of friend are you to leave Quinn in such a state-"

"Hold the phone midget you're the one who slushied her and FYI she's not my 'friend'" Santana even used air quotes to emphasize her point. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Quinn had any friends.

"Rachel your legs are small, mine are longer. Weird" Brittany went off in a confused daze; everyone just left her to it.

"Santana you know about Quinn how come she seems to have no friends"

"That's cause Barbie aint gots no friends 'cept Lady Lips and that aint much company all he ever does is talk like them blue avatars and his lips yuck! When we used to date it was like kissing some kind of black hole." Puck, Hannah and Brittany were all up dancing Santana was itching to get up and dance with her baby but Rachel continued to ask about Quinn.

"Santana! Don't be do distasteful, he might just be a bad kisser is all"

"Well duhh that's what I was sayin'. I'm at a bar Berry let me gets my drink on before you go all ramblin'" Santana downed the rest of her glass and looked at Rachel to do the same. Since it was the only way to get answers she downed her glass and followed Santana to the bar.

A few drinks later and Rachel was a lil bit tipsy, she was dancing around like a mad woman, up on tables and chairs at one point Santana had to stop her getting on the bar.

"But Sanny bear! I'm so tiny an…and that- that is tall soooo I'll be a big girl" Santana was already laughing at Rachel's antics but when she finished with a pout and a wink Santana toppled over in laughter.

"Berry you're alright the big apples done you good"

"I'd love an apple Sanny bear, wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Santana and Brittany just looked at Rachel willing her to continue, eventually "Where's Puckerone and Hannah Montana?"

"Hannah Montana that's who she was I thought I recognised her!" Brittany added

Santana was starting to worry Brittany and Rachel drunk! her head might just explode with all the crazy, so she decided to stop them getting any worse.

"Right come on let's get you out of here Berry, you can come back to ours since Pucks gone home"

"Aww your sweeeet Sanny, Sweet Sweet Santana and I thought you'd be a bitch still" Santana smiled at Rachel and put her arm around her waist to steady her, Brittany could hold her liquor and was skipping ahead.

"Although don't you-" Rachel pinched Santana's nose, to say Santana was getting annoyed would be an understatement "Yes you ms Lopez think I didn't catch you ogg- ogling my boobs" Santana was so shocked Rachel had noticed her staring that she let go of Rachel's waist only for Rachel to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next chapter Faberry interaction I promise, just I'm writing it kind of from Rachels side so I just wanted to show Rachel finding out about Quinn, making judgements(misconceptions) before she meets her. Sam won't play a big role, yes he's Quinn's husband but it's just for the story I do not at all like the idea of Sam/Quinn. Faberry is the only way this fic is going I assure ya. Just a bumpy ride first.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the reviews guys you'll be glad to know this chapter has faberry interaction I hope you like it let me know! Enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 5

Rachel woke up to a pounding headache and a sore dry throat, she slowly moved her head to look around the room. Wait this isn't Shelby's where am I?

Just as Rachel was starting to worry Brittany came waltzing in the room Ah Brittany's few I don't need my rape whistle then.

"Good morning! Rise and shine Rachel, Santana's making breakfast" The girls all sat around at the table eating breakfast, Rachel unusually quiet while Brittany chatted away about Hannah Montana? Santana just nodded along at all the right places before Brittany for work; teaching kids to dance Rachel had found out. This left Santana and Rachel.

"So you want to meet Quinn then? And what's this got to do with Beth?" Santana now sat facing Rachel almost like an interrogation.

"Well as you know my birth mother Shelby adopted Beth; Quinn's biological daughter. And Beth asked me, since we're technically sisters, to reacquaint her with her biological mother and father"

"So Beth wants to meet her real mum and dad" Santana simplified it.

"Well yes. And whilst I've introduced Beth and Noah I've yet to even talk to Quinn without a slushy and shouting" Rachel's eyes roamed around the room trying to avoid talking again about 'the slushy incident'

"Right then let's get this freak show on the road. Her ladyship will no doubt be working today as always" Santana walked towards the door pulling Rachel with her.

"Santana unhand me this instant I'm in last night's attire and don't have my cookies so unless you're taking me to Shelby's I suggest you let go" Santana let go of Rachel only to lightly push her out the door and lock it.

"Midget I know what you're doing, stop avoiding her and just do it you're still a wuss. We'll stop at yours so you can change deal?" It wasn't really a question but Rachel slowly nodded in agreement.

Changed and cookies in hand Rachel now stood outside Quinn's work.

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Please be nice, please be nice.

Rachel was dragging her feet and Santana knew it. "Listen here Berry you got balls! You stormed in this building days ago and slushied your high school enemy, now get in there and talk to Quinn, she really isn't the girl from high school" This was the confidence boost Rachel needed she casually walked towards Quinn's office and knocked.

"Come in" Quinn's voice rang out into the corridor, Rachel knew that voice anywhere. She took a deep breath and walked into Quinn's office.

Quinn had her head down and was writing in a booklet. Rachel thought Quinn looked quite the serious business woman. Rachel couldn't help but observe Quinn; she didn't get the chance when she last saw Quinn. Rachel thought Quinn looked more mature; she was wearing smart glasses which were hanging on the tip of her nose, her hair loosely held back; not like in high school when she used to have it scrapped tightly back in a bobble with not a strand out of place, today she had her hair loosely tied back with her bangs to one side. Quinn had stopped writing and held the pen to her lips and Rachel couldn't help but think how Quinn had matured well.

"Sorry about that San-"Quinn looked up and didn't see the brunette she was expecting "Rachel what are you doing back here" Quinn looked to Rachel's hands hoping there wasn't another slushy about to be thrown her way "Oh good no slushies this time" Quinn noticed how Rachel seemed to be in some kind of daze she was looking right at her but nothing. "Rachel" nothing "Berry" nothing "Streisand" bingo!

"Beautiful" Rachel let slip she quickly tried to recover "outside its beautiful your office is beautiful also very, very beautiful" If Rachel could turn around and walk out she would have but that would look more suspicious she quickly concluded.

"Right so you like rain and my office… What are you holding Berry?" Quinn had a good idea of what Rachel was holding but she just wanted to change conversation.

"What am I holding?" Rachel looked down and remembered why she was in Quinn's office. "Cookies because I'm sorry they're I'm sorry cookies Quinn and I am truly sorry for slushing you, I got things wrong and now I'm trying to put them right" Rachel approached Quinn's desk and set the box of cookies down. "I made chocolate chip and berries because I know they're you're favourite… I mean were, you might have changed… you haven't have you? I mean I guess I could make them again-"

"Rachel Stop! Yes I still like chocolate chip and berry cookies" Quinn could slowly feel a smile threatening to break out but she wouldn't smile.

"Oh good that's a relief I am very sorry about the slushing thing Quinn" Rachel noticed Quinn pushing her glasses up her nose and couldn't help but notice how they made her eyes stand out even more, when Quinn wasn't shooting evils at people her eyes were quite compelling even more so now wearing glasses.

"Yes that was quite a shock Rachel I understand though I did treat you like crap in high school, but to come all this way-"

"No Quinn it wasn't that just Beth-"Rachel was interrupted by the door opening, she quickly span round to see who the intruder was.

Rachel's heart sank as she saw him, Rachel knew he couldn't change he was and always will be a bully. As soon as he entered the room she felt uneasy and his looks were only making her feel worse. He looked at her with utter disgust and it made her feel 2 foot tall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Hope you enjoyed review and let me know guys, there'll be more faberry interaction in the next chapter ofcourse and we'll maybe see why Quinn's not the same.x_


	6. Chapter 6

Last update for a while guys, unsure about if i want to continue TBH I'll let ya no, enjoy! x

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 6

_Russell Fabray_, Rachel hadn't even thought about him in such a long time, he looked exactly the same; arrogant. Rachel despised Russell not just because she knew how he treated Quinn but because of their first encounter;

**\/-Past tense-\/**

_Rachel at a tender age of 7 sat waiting for one of her daddys to pick her up from school, they always turned up late on Thursday so she had to wait behind with a few other kids whose parents were also late. Quinn was held behind in class by the teacher; she'd been fighting with Santana over Rachel again._

_Rachel turned to the classroom door as it opened to reveal a teary eyed Quinn and whom she presumed to be Quinn's dad. Rachel hadn't seen Quinn's dad before it was usual her mum who picked her up. Rachel, upon witnessing an upset Quinn, quickly moved towards Quinn._

_"Quinnie what's wrong?" Rachel hadn't seen Quinn cry before, even last week when Quinn fell of the swing and cut her knee. Before Quinn could respond to Rachel the big looming man stepped in;_

_"You! that's why she's crying"_

_"Why I didn't do nothing sir" Rachel started to feel uneasy_

_"You and your disgusting dads influencing my Quinn, not anymore! No one wants you in this town you or your dads" Russell looked at Rachel with such anger, Rachel couldn't understand what was happening she tried to back away but he was just so big. "Well you won't be going anywhere near my Quinn again I'll make sure of that" And with that Russell stormed away, Quinn didn't budge until her dad shouted for her to follow and with a sympathetic look Quinn made a love heart sign out of her two tiny hands for Rachel and left._

_Rachel didn't see Quinn again until McKinley and Rachel's sweet protective Quinn had gone replaced with HBIC Quinn._

**\/-Present tense-\/**

Russell walked towards Quinn's desk with an arrogant stride, Rachel audibly gulped; Rachel wasn't scared of anyone but it came close with Russell, after all Russell took her best childhood friend away and made her feel like her own family were freaks.

"Quinn your mothers making roast beef for tea I told her you and your_ husband _Sam will be dining with us, you didn't have plans did you?" You could hear how he snidely added the last part.

"Of course not daddy, myself and Sam would love to join you if it's no hassle" Rachel was watching the exchange awkwardly. "Daddy this is-"

"Rachel Berry, yes I remember. Maybe you should be leaving Rachel me and my daughter have things to do" Russell had a condescending look on his face.

Rachel looked at Quinn hoping she would ask her to stay but to no avail "Sorry Rachel we really are busy, show yourself out"

Rachel left. She had never seen this Quinn before, as soon as Russell entered the room Quinn was very monotone.

Rachel hurriedly walked out of the building and promised herself she wouldn't return; Russell was a creep and the brunette didn't want to risk running into him again.

"Well?" Santana boomed at Rachel only for Rachel to jump a mile.

"Santana! Don't just creep up on people like that. And if your inquiring how mine and Quinn's rendezvous went well it didn't, Russell reared his ugly head" Rachel physically shook as if she was ridding herself of Russell "I tried and failed and that's it Santana" Rachel tried to walk away, she was angry to see Quinn so … controlled.

"No way midget one shot and you give in? Who are you and what did you do to Rachel Barbra Berry?" Rachel slowed down, turned to look at Santana wondering why Santana was so bothered.

"And why do you care so much? I thought you didn't give a damn about 'Barbie' why are you so determined for me to talk to her?" Rachel sat down on a nearby bench waiting for Santana to join her, which she eventually did. After a minutes silence, Rachel looked at Santana pushing her to talk.

"Look she's changed, she looks all depressed, she has no friends and she never talks; the last time I heard her voice was when she asked me to print some crap of for her. Something's going on with her Berry and only you can get her out of this depression" Rachel looked kind of shocked she knew something was wrong with Quinn she seemed so robotic especially when her dad came in. "Look tell anyone and I'll deny it but I miss the old Quinn the new one's no fun, I have no one to bitch with."

"Who knew you cared Santana" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Santana cheekily only to receive a playful slap to the arm. "Santana I just don't know what I can do for her, I hated seeing her like that. And I am not stepping foot in there" Rachel looked towards Fabray building.

"Ok right then gimme your number"

Rachel pulled out her phone and handed it to Santana before asking "Why?"

"Well she needs to be able to contact you. I'll give her ya number so she can call you, simple."

"Can't you just give me her number?"

"Berry no one has her number it's like top secret or somethin' I'll tell her you want to talk about Beth she's sure to call you then"

Rachel got back to shelby's, she must have checked her phone ten times already and she'd only left Santana thirty minutes ago. Rachel told Beth and Shelby she wasn't feeling well and went to bed early, just so that if Quinn called she wouldn't miss it.

It reached 11pm and Rachel thought Quinn wasn't going to call so late, she checked her phone one last time; No missed calls or Texts. Rachel turned off her light and slipped under her covers, she was finally drifting off when 'Keep holding on' rang through her room.

Rachel shot up and grabbed her phone checking caller id; Unknown caller. Rachel felt the blood rush to her cheeks she was just hoping it was Quinn, she took a deep breath and clicked accept on her phone;

"Hello?"

"Err R... Rachel? It's Quinn" Quinn was almost whispering down the phone

"Yes Quinn it's me, so Santana gave you my number"

"Yeh I hope you don't mind just she... she mentioned Beth, Rach"

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you called, I do want to talk about Beth, but in person Quinn" Rachel needed to see Quinn again.

"Is she okay nothing's happened has it-"Quinn's voice was very shaky, the worry evident.

"Yes Beth's fine I promise" Rachel made sure to stop Quinn's worry.

"Good that's good. I guess we can meet, you won't bring anyone though right just me and you Rach" Quinn almost pleaded.

"Just me and you" Rachel quickly responded.


	7. Chapter 7

_Forgot to add this chapter angst and the start of fluff! Next chapter will be the fluffiest? if I get enough reviews I may post it._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rachel received a text from Quinn the next morning, telling her where and when to meet her. Rachel couldn't help but keep reading the text even though it only said; **Meet me at Vine restaurant, 7pm Quinn**. The text didn't end with a kiss and just looked quite simple, but it was a text from Quinn.

Rachel spent the whole day planning her outfit and what she was going to say to Quinn. Rachel just hoped she was meeting her favourite version of Quinn and not the robot.

The brunette couldn't help but keep looking at the clock; the tick tock of the clock echoing through the silent room: 4.30pm. _Great 2 hours_! Rachel climbed on top of the couch and reached up to try and pull the clock of the wall, to no avail.

"Work it Berry" At Pucks voice the tiny brunette fell ungraciously off the couch. Of course puck being the gentleman pointed and laughed. Rachel slowly rose from the ground giving Puck her most intimidating look, it went unnoticed.

"Thanks for helping me up Puckerman! Beth's playing in the back garden"

"Cool. Why are you dressed up? Am I babysitting so you can go get drunk with Santana and Brittany?" Puck lectured Rachel like a small child,

"No I'm not getting drunk! I'm just going out with…-"Rachel hoped Puck would just let it go but he didn't, "Quinn" Rachel mumbled hoping Puck wouldn't hear, she knew Puck wasn't Quinn's biggest fan.

"What? I thought Madame didn't wish to see you"

"Puck being a smartass doesn't suit you. She deserves another chance and this is about Beth"

"Right Beth, so why are you dressed up ready for sexy times?"

"Noah! I just like to look my best, there might be paparazzi hiding somewhere" Rachel readjusted her low cut top.

"Look Rachel I'm saying this cause I care she aint worth your time-"

"No Noah if I want to talk to Quinn I will you don't know her-"

"And you do? She's a stuck up bi-" Rachel quickly snapped her head in Noah's direction,

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Puckerman. Quinn's… well she's not right and someone needs to help her and since no one else can then I will!" Rachel snatched her house keys from the side table and stormed through the front door, only to storm back in a minute later. "Well I can't go anywhere without my shoes" Rachel had calmed down and was smiling.

"Rach I just don't want anyone getting hurt you or Beth" A frown slowly reappeared across the divas face "But if you can help Quinn then it'd be good to have her back" Rachel grinned, walked over to Puck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before exiting through the front door, this time wearing her shoes and holding her umbrella.

Rachel walked to Vine in the drizzling rain, she didn't want to get to the restaurant to early she'd look over eager and she didn't want to be late because Quinn might think she didn't care. She arrived for 6.46pm and suprisingly not a paparazzi in sight.

Rachel entered Vine; the building was new, she hadn't seen it when she lived in Ohio years ago. It was quite nice, the nicest place Lima had to offer, for sure. Red and black décor with just the right amount of light, the place was only small but it gave that nice homely feel. There were two big pine tables in the centre of the room with a few small tables scattered around the sides, the smaller tables had a fancy red cloth covering the surface and in the middle a glass bowl filled with black and white pebbles.

Rachel's eyes continued to scan this new place trying to scope out the blonde she couldn't see her but she knew the blonde was nearby. The brunette turned she finally met Quinn's soft hazel eyes. Rachel couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, upon seeing Quinn again. Rachel slid in the seat across from Quinn noticing that there were two drinks on the table a white wine in front her seat and a half drunk orange juice in front of Quinn.

"I got you a sweet white wine; I remember you said once that you like it so…"

"Thank you Quinn I do like a glass of white at the end of the day" Rachel tried to get comfy in her seat.

"Can I get you something to eat, I recommend the broccolini" A smart dressed waitress asked. Rachel looked at Quinn to see if they were eating she wasn't entirely sure.

"Please, I'll have the Caesar salad. Rachel?"

"Erm the broccolini sounds splendid thank you" The waitress took the girls orders, thanked them and left.

Neither girl knew what to say so they just sat awkwardly across from one another. Rachel wanted desperately to just pick up her glass of wine and take a sip but she just didn't want Quinn to hear her take a sip; it was so quiet.

"So… do you eat here a lot? I can't remember this place"

"It's new I rang to check if they did vegan dishes, I don't really go out to restaurants…" Quinn trailed off at the end hoping Rachel wouldn't ask why. Luckily Rachel sensed Quinn's uneasiness and didn't ask, she already had a good idea; Quinn didn't go out much.

"You got married to Sam Evans, that's nice he always was …nice"

"Yeh he's a good husband" Quinn didn't sound to enthused about her marriage, so Rachel just left it at that, she didn't really want to sit talking to Quinn about Sam.

The food finally arrived; it couldn't have come faster they both needed a distraction. They both sat eating their food in silence.

Rachel finally decided to bite the bullet and ask Quinn what was bothering her. "So Russell… How did that happen?" Quinn peered up from her food, after a few minutes she put down her fork and spoke;

"As you know I lived with my mother at the end of high school. Graduation came and she started seeing my father again, eventually they decided to get back together and so I lived with them for a while until I married Sam" Quinn told Rachel of her life since high school, she made it sound so uneventful; her marriage and her dad. Rachel was about to ask about Russell but Quinn quickly interrupted "So Beth, that's why we're here right?"

"Right, well she wants to meet you Quinn"

"No" Quinn imeediately responded, "it's not a good idea Rachel she has her family and I have mine there's no need for them to cross paths"

"Quinn she's your daughter! She is your family!" Rachel's voice was raised and getting louder she couldn't believe what Quinn had just declared "You'd rather be a part of Russell's _loving_ family Quinn?"

"Better that then yours" Quinn quickly snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have two gay dads Rachel that isn't a normal _loving_ family"

"Wow" The brunette shook her head at Quinn "Never before have you reminded me so much of Russell. Bye Quinn"

Rachel bounded out the door into the now pouring rain, she set of running but she slowed down to a power walk. Rachel couldn't believe Quinn had insulted her family; _Russell really has brainwashed Quinn_.

Quinn had dashed out of the restaurant almost immediately after Rachel; she had finally caught up with Rachel.

"Rachel wait! I'm sorry, please!" Rachel didn't show any signs of stopping so Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel by the arm. Rachel spun around at whiplash speed, Quinn waited for the deserved tongue lashing. Rachel just stared at Quinn; the look of disappointment displayed on Rachel's face was enough for the unshed tears to finally flow freely down Quinn's porcelain cheeks.

Though Rachel just wanted to wrap her arms around Quinn she managed to stop herself; Quinn needed to know she was wrong. "I'd expect it from your dad or some small minded idiot but never, never you Quinn"

"I'm really… I'm really sorry Rach, I know it was awful... and I shouldn't have said it" Rachel finally weakened and reached out to wrap her arms around a sobbing Quinn's waist, Quinn instantly returned the much needed hug, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oi!" Quinn and Rachel sprang apart noticing the waitress in the distance.

_We didn't pay!_

"Oh my God we just dined and dashed im turning into Puckerman!" Quinn was fit to burst after hearing Rachel compare herself to Puck. Rachel looked up expecting to see the same panicked expression she was wearing on Quinn's face, instead she saw her favourite sight; a giggling Quinn, Quinn's laugh was so infectious Rachel couldn't help but laugh along.

"We'd better dash, don't ya think?" Quinn sneakily said

"No way! I'll not partake in illegal activities" Rachel was already turning back towards the restaurant to pay the bill, but Quinn stepped into Rachel's personal space and said the one thing that she knew would convince Rachel;

"I dare ya, you're not chicken are you?" Quinn held her hand out to Rachel…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Did you like Rachel standing up for Quinn to Puck?_

_Did you like the one sentence about Sam? :P (he has a very very unimportant small role)_

_Who wants Rachel to dine and dash? Better yet should Rachel take Quinn's hand?_

_I had to have a bit of angst between Quinn and Rachel I couldn't just write Quinn nice as pie but her best side does come out with Rachel. Hopefully Rachel manages to get Quinn away from Russell._

_Next chapter is mainly FaBerry Fluff! But you have to review! xXx _


	8. Chapter 8

_This is one of two updates today so check the previous chapters_

_Faberry Chapter. Thank you to everyone who has favourited this story i'm just wondering were the reviews are guys? click review even if ya think it sucks! (constructive criticism)_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand, the rain still pouring off it. The brunette quickly looked back towards the waitress, then back towards Quinn and firmly grabbed hold of Quinn's hand. Both wearing matching grins;

"Run!" The twosome shouted. They both set of running down the street, Rachel trying her hardest to keep up. The blonde glanced back towards the waitress to see that she was actually following them and gaining.

"Right!" Rachel stopped abruptly causing Quinn to loose balance; she managed to stay up right.

"What are you doing Ra-"Quinn realised what Rachel was doing as she saw Rachel fling her shoes to the side before re-holding Quinn's hand. They both took off running again, this time a lot faster. "Rachel your feet" The slapping of Rachel's bare feet on the wet pavements could be heard in the street.

"I don't…"Rachel started to get slightly out of breath "I don't c..care, I just don't want to go to jail!" Quinn started to chuckle again as they ran along the dimly lit streets. They continued to run through the streets and heavy downpour, until they reached a nearby field.

The duo finally stopped under a big oak tree towards the edge of the field. Quinn rested her back against the tree, trying to catch her breath she could see Rachel trying to do the same, the only noise heard; Quinn and Rachel's laboured breaths.

"I'm never…ever doing…that again!" Rachel managed to get out between heavy breaths.

"I was thinking…same… time next week" Quinn squeezed out between her own unusually heavy breathing.

Rachel finally regaining her composure looked towards Quinn, only for them both to burst into simultaneous spouts of laughter again. All they had to do was glance at one another and it set the other of laughing again.

"I can't believe you; Rachel Berry dined and dashed, tut tut" Quinn snickered

"You did to"

"But I'm Quinn I've kind of done it before and your Rachel; goody two shoes" Rachel looked at Quinn stunned

Rachel started to notice how wet she was from running through the streets; damn you umbrella

"Quinn it's your fault I'm all wet!" Quinn subconsciously raised her eyebrow at Rachel waiting for the diva to realise what she'd said; 3…2…1. "No the rain I mean water cause the rain is full of water and water is wet and so I got wet you didn't make me wet… you couldn't" Quinn tilted her head at Rachel "I… I mean you could I mean…Is that the waitress" Rachel tried to recover her word vomit by pointing at a random object in the distance.

Quinn wearing a Cheshire grin, went along with Rachel's distraction and stood up moving to stand behind the brunette, Quinn stood pressed right up against the diva and whispered against the divas ear, "Where? We might have to run again, wouldn't want you in jail would we?"

"Erm she she no" Quinn was the only one to ever to be able to render Rachel speechless and it took a lot because the brunettes vocabulary was vast. Quinn liked to make Rachel squirm, but she had to step back, she could hear Rachel's thumping heartbeat.

As soon as Quinn stepped back Rachel turned around to look at Quinn, she was unreadable. Quinn had stepped back before Rachel could feel the blonde's heavy heart beating against her.

"We should get going Mouse it's cold, you might catch something. Here take my-"

"Mouse…you called me Mouse, I didn't think you'd even remember calling me that" Quinn looked like a deer caught in headlights

"It… just slipped out. Just put my shoes on before you get pneumonia Berry"

"You still remembered!" By now Quinn knew that if she didn't just fess up Rachel wouldn't budge

"Of course I remembered, I'll never forget. You were my first real friend, my only ever… friend" Quinn looked down. "Rachel just put my shoes on please"

"But then you'll get cold Quinn"

"Well you're not walking bare foot again in the rain Rach" The brunette still wasn't any closer to putting Quinn's shoes on "I'm not arguing with you, put them on. You didn't wear your shoes here so I won't wear them back, ok!" Rachel finally gave in she knew when to push Quinn and she knew now was not the time.

They managed to catch the last bus home, even if the whole bus was staring at them like circus freaks. They moved to the back of the bus dripping along the aisle. Quinn sat leaning against the window with Rachel's head resting against her.

"My stop's next Quinn. I'll see you soon?"

Quinn looked at Rachel with a sad expression "Sure Rachel, soon"

"Good. Oh your shoes" Rachel bent down ready to give Quinn her shoes back, only for a hand to stop her;

"Keep them you have to get to your house I wouldn't want to hear that you got a cold" Quinn gave Rachel a weak smile. Rachel decided to not argue over 'the shoes' again and so thanked the tall blonde before rising to get to the front of the bus for her stop. Just as the bus was stopping Rachel turned to look back;

"Friends Forever Micky" Rachel smiled; thinking of the past.

Rachel watched as the bus pulled away, she couldn't help the big grin on her face as she noticed the recently drawn love heart on the window at the back of the bus.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_A little bit of fluff for you, hope it's enough for now. I haven't written anything else this is all i'd got upto bit stuck for the next chapter, need inspiration!_

_I've looked at the amount of readers and people whom have favourited this story, yet the reviews are from the same people who i'd also like to take the time to thank, Thank You!_

_Reappearance from Russell? Santana? Brittany? Puck? Beth?_

_More fluff from FaBerry or more angst before it can finally be resolved_

_Let me know, Thanks x_

-\/ Review \/-


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys I was just going to write a Faberittana chapter but I read a comment and someone asked for Beth/Rachel so I added that in. This chapter has a lot of Faberittana I just wanted people to understand their new dynamic since high school._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in ages, it almost felt foreign, usually she'd wake up and want to bury her head back into her pillow but she looked forward to getting up.

She made her way to her little sister's room to wake her up. She quietly opened the door and made her way over to the girl's bed. Rachel stopped to look at Beth and couldn't help but once again notice the uncanny resemblance of Quinn in Beth. They both had the same eyes and determined personalities and with one pout could get away with anything. Beth started to stir in her sleep, so Rachel knelt down by the little girl's bed and stroked the girl's hair to gently wake her.

"I'm sleepy mummy" Beth mumbled trying to get back to sleep

"Not mummy, sweetheart. It's Rachel come on wake up"

"Only cause it's you Rachy" Beth slowly rose from her slumber and wrapped her arms around her big sister "But you have to carry me"

"But you're sooo big Beth, you get bigger every day I'm worried you'll be bigger than me soon!"

"I will be, but then I'll carry you everywhere" Rachel reached the lounge and placed Beth on the couch "Or I'll push you round in your wheelchair cause you're getting old!" Beth immediately jumped to the other side of the couch as Rachel started to chase her around

"You cheeky monkey, I'm gunna get you missy!" Rachel managed to grab hold of Beth and pull her onto the couch, before starting to tickle Beth all over.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The little girl demanded

"Say you're sorry! I'm not old!"

"Ok! Sorry Rachel you're not old" Rachel finally let her sister free. Beth quickly ran to the stairs, once she reached the bottom she shouted "I had my fingers crossed!" The youngster stuck her tongue out before bouncing up the stairs. Rachel was ready to chase after her but there was a knock on the door.

"You better hide missy!" The brunette jokingly shouted before answering the door to Puck "Hello Noah, I thought you were seeing Beth tomorrow?"

"I am I just wanted to catch up with you see how everything went with Quinn" Puck stayed at the door talking to Rachel

"Fine, I think, she isn't right but I'm going to keep trying Noah" The boy gave a disapproving look "Look she needs someone and you don't see her when it's the two of us, it's like we're back in junior school Puck, you don't know what it feels like to finally have a piece of that back"

"Fine Rachel just be careful-"

"Rachel where are you, you supposed find me duuuh!"Beth bounded down the stairs and saw Puck standing in the door way "Hi Noah"

"Hey Beth, i just came round to make sure you're ok with maybe going to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Yes! i love animals"

Beth, Rachel and Noah continued to talk at the door until Puck left for work. Rachel was just about to close the door when she noticed Santana's car pull up outside.

Rachel greeted the pair at the door; Santana and Brittany both stepped inside, Brittany placed a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek before walking into the Corcoran household.

"Bethany these are my old …friends Santana and Brittany, you saw Brittany the other day"

"Oh yes, you kissed then as well. Was Brittany your girlfriend Rach? Is that why you always kiss?" Beth enquired

"Noooo! We kissed like friends Beth just a peck, I promise that's all Santana" The diva hurriedly explained.

"Calm down Berry! I know how to keep my girlfriend happy she wouldn't stray" Santana winked.

"What are we watching Beth?" Asked Britt

"Winnie the pooh!" Proclaimed Beth excitedly moving toward the couch

"Oh cool! Me and you're mum used to watch this when we were younger; almost your age"

"Really? Did she like it?" Beth asked prying for more information on her mother.

"Yes Beth. Quinn loved watching cartoon characters, we loved Disney especially" The Latina's ears perked up at this.

As the movie began to play Beth got comfy on Rachel's knee while Brittany and Santana sat snuggled on the sofa

The movie drew to an end and Beth made her way to get some toys from upstairs to play with she brought down a mixture of different toys to play with, Britt made her way over to join the young girl.

"I remember yours and Barbie's obsession with Disney, never did understand it"

"We just loved watching movies together Santana thats all" Rachel didn't want to give too much away to Santana

"Santy, Beth has a robot duck it quacks and walks, it's so cute. Can we get one cause you won't let me get one and it's as good as real!" Britt had one of the most adorable pouts; Rachel was even considering buying Britt a duck.

"Sure baby, we'll see" The Latina smiled, leaving Britt to continue playing with Beth "So you and Quinn how did it go?"

"Good. We talked and had a laugh-"

"A laugh! I knew you'd sort her out Berry. She needs someone to sort her out; I can't remember her smile never mind a laugh"

"Beautiful… her smile it's beautiful" The diva remembered Quinn's smile from the day before.

"Oh really? Beautiful you say"

"I mean… well yes it is ok!"

"Chill Berry I aint one to judge" The Latina smiled a genuine smile at Rachel.

"Why are you being nice to me Santana I understand you want Quinn back. But why be nice to me?" asked Rachel

**\/-Past Tense-\/**

_Rachel walked down McKinley High for the last time, she was finally graduating along with her fellow students, except Rachel had a gift; her voice. The diva had already been accepted into Julliard she wouldn't be a Lima Loser like many others from her school would._

_As she walked through the halls she noticed Santana storm out of one of the classrooms closely followed by an angry Quinn. Rachel hoped she'd blend in with the lockers and would go unnoticed by both girls, luckily Santana wasn't in the mood to torment the brunette and so she just stomped past her. The blonde paused in front of the brunette;_

_"Brittany's in there make sure she's alright, Rachel" The brunette didn't even turn towards the classroom, she just walked around the blonde, "Please Rachel, we might not be friends anymore, but Brittany's upset"_

_Rachel walked into the classroom and heard soft whimpers coming from the blonde dancer, the brunette wasn't sure how much help she could be, but she knew she couldn't leave her alone, this upset. Rachel walked over to Brittany and sat down on the table beside Britt, the dancer turned to see who it was and whilst she gave a weak smile, Rachel knew she wanted someone else other than her to be there. Rachel awkwardly leaned over to place her arm around the blonde and leaned her head on the blondes shoulder._

_"What did Santana do Brittany?" It didn't take a scientist to work out Santana had said or done something._

_"Well me and Artie aren't together now cause he says I'll never love him like I do San, but I did try Rachel, honestly. I was so upset and just wanted my best friend to make it ok, but Santy said I shouldn't be crying over wheels and stormed out and now I'm here with you, still upset."_

_"I'm sorry that you and Artie aren't together, you seemed sweet. Although, as an outsider I can honestly say that if you aren't fully committed to Artie then you shouldn't be together" Brittany's bottom lip began to quiver at Rachel's harsh words "I mean that in a nice way Brittany you're one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting at this school. I was ready to leave this school for good until Quinn told me you were upset and I couldn't leave you alone" The blonde finally had a smile on her lips even through her tears "Britt if you love Santana you should tell her, you deserve to be happy just like Artie and if Santana's the one she needs to know"_

_"It's just she says she wants me but she wants us to be secret and she always flirts with other people it kinda hurts here" The blonde placed a hand over her heart._

_"Then tell her that you don't want that, you want all of her or nothing at all. You're too good to be a dirty little secret Britt. You could have anyone you want, so she needs to snap you up before someone else does" The dancer sprang off the table and stood directly in front of Rachel, she pulled Rachel in to a tight embrace._

_"I'm going to tell her Rachel. I'm going to tell her that I love her and if she doesn't want to be with me then that's it. I'll be your girlfriend instead Rach! Only if Santana says no cause she's my first choice" Brittany winked before leaving the classroom_

_The brunette was left shocked and worried that if she ever saw Santana again, she might think that she'd tried it on with Brittany._

_She made her way towards the exit Brittany had previously gone to, only to see Santana and Brittany tightly hugging, both with matching tear tracks on their cheeks._

_Quinn was stood at the classroom exit watching the couple embrace one another. Rachel readjusted her bag and stood just behind Quinn;_

_"They make a great couple, I don't particularly like Santana, but when she's with Brittany you can see she's a much nicer person and Brittany just has a grin permanently on her face. I think it's true what they say; when you meet your soul mate, your other half, they make you a better person. Maybe that's all you need Quinn; Love. I hope you find it, I'd like to hear how happy you are in the future; I haven't seen you smile for a long time Micky" Rachel then walked towards and through McKinley's main exit for the last time, she didn't turn back to see Quinn's tears fall or the smile on her face at the brunette's heartfelt words and use of their childhood nickname._

**\/-Presant tense-\/**

"So I figure I kinda owe you for the best thing that's ever happened to me, Berry" Santana smiled, kissed Rachel on the cheek! And walked over to Brittany for a cuddle.

Rachel dug out her phone to text the person who had been occupying her dreams and now her thoughts.

**Hey Quinn, it was good to see you yesterday; maybe we could meet up again? Don't loose touch Quinn it's already been too long, just text or ring me anytime! It was good to see you smile TB x Rach x**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Hope you enjoyed guys let me know what you liked/didn't like and what you'd like to see happen next._

_Next chapter Faberry, good times!_

_Thanks for all the reviews up to now and people who have added this fic to their favourites._

_Please review it doesn't have to be much just a lil comment, Thank you x_


	10. Chapter 10

Another fast update, I kind of just get an idea and run with it. But, the main plot/events have been stored in my head for a while so i'm just kind of writing fillers to piece certain bits together so they make sense for you. Anywhoooo

This chapter looks at Rachel/Beth and Rachel & Quinn, fluff I guess.

Thanks for Reading, favouriting and most of all Reviewing! Cheers x

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 10

Rachel made sure the ringtone on her phone was set to its loudest and was with her at all times, just in case. Santana and Brittany had left the Corcoran residence an hour ago and so the two sisters where left to make their own entertainment.

"Can I call you smurf?" asked the younger sister;

"No" "Midget?" "No" "Short stack?" "No!"

"Santana does why can't I?" Beth sat; arms crossed facing her older sister, waiting for an answer;

"Because Beth… Santana is… Santana. It's her way of being affectionate, but you and I have other ways of being affectionate, some people just find different ways" The youngster slowly unfolded her arms waiting for Rachel to continue "It depends on how close you are to someone as well; we're sisters so we hug all the time because we're comfortable, but Santana and I aren't the best of friends and so a hug could get uncomfortable"

"Riiiiight, I get it. Santana's a tough cookie and Brittany's like candy floss, I like Brittany she's the coolest!" Beth then turned to put another DVD on

"Last one Bethany Corcoran!" Rachel mockingly scolded "I'm fond of all these Disney animations but I'll be spouting lines in my sleep at this rate"

"We've only watched Winnie the Pooh and Pocahontas Rach… Did Quinn have a favourite?" she really wanted to learn more about her biological mother

"Well when we; Quinn and I, where younger we used to watch all of the Disney films, I may have been a little obsessed I just loved the voices, animations and songs; they're what first made me enjoy music and then I went on to Barbra and of course Barbra is-"

"Yes Rach she's great yadda yadda. What about Quinn?" Bethany knew if she didn't interrupt Rachel then she wouldn't have stopped.

"Right, sorry. Well all young kids love Disney right? But for Quinn and me, it was kind of an obsession. She'd… Quinn would spend days at my home with my daddies and me and we'd just sit watching Disney films endlessly"

"So you were always friends?"

"Not always sweetie. When Quinn got older she had to … move schools and so we didn't see each other till high school"

"And then you were friends right?"

"You ask a lot of questions! We just had our own friends by high school and had already drifted" The youngster started to look upset by the mention of them not being friends "but we'll always have our memories and that's what matters Beth and we may be friends again"

"Can you tell me a memory Rach? Please last question I promise" The little girl made her way over to the brunette and sat on her knee; placing her arms around her neck and used her very best pout "Just I want to know about her, a little"

"Fine! I can hardly say no to that pout. You look so much like Quinn; you have the same eyes and beautiful hair-"

**\/-Past Tense (Before Russell takes Quinn out of school)-\/**

_The blue ford escort pulled up outside a homely semi-detached house, the garden was well looked after; a path leading through it with a beautiful arrangement of flowers on either side._

_Leroy quickly exited the car to let the two animated children out of the car; he'd put up with their giggles and singing for the last hour and hoped that when they got home they'd simply go upstairs and leave him in peace. The tiny brunette jumped out of the car first and ran to open the front gate to get to the door first; she was soon followed by her blonde ally._

_The girls both ran up the stairs, laughter filling the previously still house._

_"You can't keep fighting Santana, Quinn she's tiny, but scary" Rachel placed the girls school bags by the door_

_"I'm not scared a anybody" The little blonde held her head high, feeling proud that she'd been there to look after Rachel._

_"But she might hurt you an then what?" She made her way over to sit next to Quinn on her Princess bed_

_"I'm Quinn Fabray I can take on the world" The girl stood up from the bed and held her hand in the air making a superman expression, Rachel started to laugh uncontrollably "Hey! Don't laugh at me" The blonde started to tickle the brunette._

_After ten minutes Rachel finally gave in and told Quinn she was sorry and that Quinn was 'supercool'_

_"I'm glad you're staying tonight… how come I don't see your house?"_

_"You know why Minnie, mum says dad's busy so you can't come cause he's always busy an I can't tell him I stay here cause he'll worry bout me all the time"_

_"Oh I just want to see what your rooms like" The brunette girl wondered_

_"It's pink and has lots of pictures all over. I got a bed like yours, but its bigger an I have a big princess rug as well. I got a picture of Winnie the pooh and Minnie Mouse on the wall and I gots pictures we drew on my wardrobe"_

_"What about the messages?"_

_"I keep them top secret under my bed, cause they mine an yours"_

_"Me too!" Rachel clapped and retrieved the box from under her bed "See"_

_The girls started to look through the box of quotes they had written to one another after they'd watched a film together, usually Disney. There were other little things in the box as well, a small Minnie Mouse teddy;_

_-The first animation Quinn and Rachel watched together was Mickey Mouse and as soon as Minnie Mouse popped up on screen the tiny blonde had shouted 'that's you Rachel, your Minnie Mouse' Rachel had pouted and walked of only for Quinn to quickly change the other girls mind 'I mean she's cute an small like you, Sorry' the blonde had started to look at her fiddling feet; embarrassed, but Rachel soon had Quinn wrapped in her arms 'Your my Mickey then cause you big, strong and look after me'-_

_There were also lots of pictures in the box of the two girls; they got to spend a lot of time together afterschool and some weekends, though Russell never knew._

_"I can't believe you kept all this Minnie" The duo had put all the items back in the box and safely placed it back in its spot; under Rachel's bed_

_"I don't want to forget Mickey" The girls smiled at one another and were interrupted by Hiram._

_"Girls hurry up or we'll be late for the cinema and you know Leroy really doesn't want to miss Toy story" Hiram shouted up the stairs you could hear the sarcasm drip from his voice at his final comment_

_They all went to the nearby cinema, a full 30 minutes early, so they got to watch all the commercials; the girls sat in the middle with Hiram and Leroy on each end, Hiram looked a little enthused as the movie came on, but Leroy just gave a weak smile to the thrilled girls._

_The next day Judy came to pick up Quinn but before Quinn left she told Rachel to look in her box upstairs, so the confused brunette dashed upstairs to see what her friend was talking about, she reached in the box to find a new message_

We stick together and can see it through

Cause you've got a friend in me

-Quinn

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Like, Loathe, Love? Lemme know! x

Next chapter FaBerry interaction

I'm hoping to write some more angsty chapters; maybe the back end of the next chapter or the one after that, depends how much I write.

\/ Review \/


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks again for reviewing, alerting and favouriting, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. This chapter contains Rachel, Beth a little Shelby and a lot of ….Quinn! x_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The brunette awoke a little less animated than the previous day; she hadn't received a text and there were no phone calls she'd checked, thoroughly.

Still Rachel rose from her slumber with a yawn and a giant stretch, determined to speak to her childhood friend. THUD. The brunette looked down to the side of the bed to see that she'd kicked her well decorated box on the floor, she quickly leaned over to retrieve it from the ground;

The tin box had yellow coloured papier-mâché covering the surface, decorated with gold stars and little Disney stickers; Donald Duck, Minnie, Goofy, Micky, Tiger, Piglet and more. Big red letter stickers on the top of the box spelt out Friends Forever and to the side in childish writing there were two names; Rachel and Quinn. The stickers had started to look a bit worn; Tiger looked like an orange blob. So the box now also had a layer of see through tape covering the box to prevent any more wear and tear.

Rachel sat cross-legged on the bed with the box in her lap; she started to look through the box and all the little mementoes, smiling at the memories once again. The brunette had always kept the box with her; in high school she'd look through it after a bad encounter with Quinn, just so she could remind herself that Quinn was once her best friend. Other times she'd just look because it made her smile.

The brunette started to scrunch her nose in confusion; she couldn't find her Minnie Mouse teddy. Frantic hands started to dig out everything in the box hoping that she'd overlooked it, she even tipped the box upside down to check, but she couldn't find it.

She jumped out of bed and looked on the floor just in case; checking under the bed still no luck. Rachel rose to her feet upset at losing her treasured possession.

"What you doin' Rachel? I want to sleep!" Asked a tired Beth from the other side of the bed. The youngster started to shift in the bed, turning to look at Rachel "Rachel why are you crying? Are you upset?" Just as Beth sat up in bed, a small teddy fell from the child.

"Is that mine?" The brunette had started to wipe her eyes; she didn't even know when she started crying

"This?" Beth picked up the small teddy "Yes, you showed it me last night and said as long as I was dead careful I can have it cause it's yours and Quinn's. Do you want her back already?" Rachel noticed how Beth clutched the character teddy to her body.

"Of course not, she's all yours. You just make sure you take care of her" Rachel leaned over to her little sister and kissed her on her forehead "She's very special"

"I promise I'll never ever ever ever lose her"

"Good. Now get ready. I'm sure I heard that a well behaved someone would be going to the zoo today, I just can't remember who?" The brunette jokingly teased

"Me! You're silly Rachel"

Puck had been and picked Bethany up; to take her to the zoo. So now Rachel was left with Shelby; the two got on fine, but the mother daughter amazing bond they expected still hadn't kicked in. Rachel thought it strange that she hadn't grown attached to Shelby yet, but she had already grown a strong bond with Beth.

"So what are you doing today Rachel?"

"Not sure yet, I was hoping to talk to Quinn but she hasn't replied to my text message"

"Maybe she's busy Rach. Did you talk with her about Beth?"

"I tried but she's a bit… conflicted at the moment so I'm going to bide my time before I try again. If I try talking to her about Beth again too soon she might feel pressured and run. I don't want that, so we'll just see"

"Keep me updated. I was thinking we haven't really done something; just the two of us, why don't we see a film or go shopping?" Shelby looked optimistically at Rachel

"Erm… I can't I'm … I've already promised my dads I'd help to bake some cakes for their charity event … Sorry Shelby" Rachel gave a sympathetic smile before grabbing her bag and making her way to the door

"Oh sure! Well maybe another time? Will you be spending the night there or here?"

"I'll probably stay at home tonight, but I'll be back Monday when I pick Bethany up from school" Rachel completely disregarded Shelby's first question

Rachel walked around Lima, taking in all the changes from when she used to live here, the buildings didn't seem as big and the people seemed a lot friendlier; maybe it was her, maybe she'd changed.

She started to walk in the direction of her old high school; McKinley High. Wanting to see if it had stayed the same. Just as she edged nearer her message tone signalled; New message from Quinn

**Sorry I couldn't txt bck. Been busy work n stuff. I got today off wanna meet? Q x**

_**It's fine don't worry. What activities did you have in mind for our rendezvous? XRachX**_

**Rach just say meetin it's a txt no need ryt like that Q x**

_**I like to be thorough, that way there's no chance of being misunderstood. I cannot understand what you wrote! Write in proper Standard English please Quinn XRachX**_

**If u didn't understand then how did you no what reply? Come on berry be a rebel miss a vowel out :P Q x**

_**No I shall not be a rebel again Thank you! Remember where that got us last time? You're a bad influence Quinn XRachX**_

**Im a gud girl Rach ask anyone and they'll tell u ive been a nice quite girl since u left Lima then u come bck n we dine n dash maybe ur the bad influence Minnie ! Q x**

_**Touché. So where are we meeting then? XRachX**_

**HaHa knew ud stop ur rendezvous nonsense :P & how bout we meet wer we left of field near Miners Park in 30mins? Q x**

_**If you can't beat them join them. I'll see you then and don't be late XRachX**_

The brunette couldn't help the grin on her face, she loved bantering with Quinn. She turned from the direction she was heading and set off towards Miners Park.

**Don't forget 2 bring suitable shoes this tym, never no wen we'll need to dash ;) Q x**

The brunette arrived at the Park first, luckily the sun was in attendance this time around and she already had on her flat shoes, shorts and t-shirt. She walked over and sat by the tree waiting for the blonde.

Ten minutes later Rachel was lying flat on the ground, sunbathing. She'd started to get tired after a sleepless night of Beth hogging the covers and kicking her in her slumber. All of a sudden she noticed the light vanish, she knew Quinn was there; she felt a comfortable presence watching her not a penetrating gaze. So she just waited for the blonde to speak.

"I could be anyone Rachel!" The taller girl playfully tapped her foot against Rachel's thigh before sitting beside her.

"Yes, but did you forget about my psychic powers?" The brunette; who still hadn't opened her eyes, cheekily smiled.

"Riiight. I see you have your running shoes on"

"Of course with you I can never be too careful. They're simply a precautionary measure for any illegal activities you force me to partake in" Rachel felt a playful smack to her arm that made her finally open her eyes "Ouch! And maybe next time a full body armour suit!"

"That was a tap you soft ass! And forced you to partake? I simply dared you if I dared you to slap Santana with a wet fish would you?" The brunette avoided eye contact "Exactly. Rachel Berry is just a bad ass rebel, and you love it" Rachel sat up to face Quinn with a giant smile

"Bad to the bone!" The brunette squealed making them both burst in to a fit of giggles. Quinn laughed so hard she started to clutch her stomach. Rachel took this opportunity to see what Quinn was wearing; the blonde had black and white converse flat shoes, white shorts and a plain light yellow shirt, she was also wearing sunglasses.

"Right Bad Ass shall we get going?" Quinn stood up and held her hand out to help the brunette stand

"Where to? You haven't said where we're going… I don't actually want to go to jail" Rachel had taken Quinn's hand and had started to follow Quinn to wherever they were heading

"But Rach it'll be fun just youand me sharing a cell, atleast we'll be together, yeah?" The brunette stopped dead in her tracks she couldn't see the playful glint in Quinn's sunglass covered eyes

"Quinn Fabray I mean it we can't, not again. It was a one-time thing, we'd get caught… are you listening to me Quinn?" The brunette had caught up with the blonde and was trying to gain her attention

"It's a laugh Minnie come on you know I'll look after you. This time I was thinking we should step it up though, something more dangerous" Quinn stopped to look at Rachel, she had to try so hard to keep herself from laughing at the perplexed brunette "The main bank in Lima, well there's four small windows round the back, by my reckoning you're tiny enough to fit through"

"I am not tiny no way am I going through a window!" The blonde finally released a loud chuckle

"Only you… would notice that I mentioned your tiny… not that I asked you to rob a bank!" Quinn was finding it hard to even talk; she was laughing so much at the diva.

"So we're not robbing a bank! Quinnnnnn!" The blonde had set of running only for the brunette to soon chase after her. "Quinn…you… you… meanie! I'll get you!"

The blonde finally slowed her pace to turn around and check how far behind Rachel was "If you calm down Minnie I'll stop"

"No… matter…. What you… do… I will… get you!" Quinn let Rachel catch up with her, she figured it was only fair since she'd wound her up "Just… let me catch …my breath… then I'll get you" The heaving brunette held onto Quinn for support

"Do you not exercise Berry? You're always breathless with me, where's your stamina?" The blonde once again toyed with Rachel

"It's you Quinn you have me running… everywhere after you… and I'm left breathless" The brunette was finally regaining control of her breathing

"Aww you know that's kind of sweet that you're admitting you're feelings for me after all these years" Quinn had moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, now Rachel could see those playful eyes

"HaHa Fabray I'm not the one who always wants to get us alone, oh look we're alone again, convenient?" Rachel returned the playful banter and noticed Quinn biting the corner of her bottom lip, Rachel's eyes trailed further up the blonde girls face to her eyes and noticed that they were aimed directly at her.

A few minutes passed and Quinn finally broke eye contact by placing her sunglasses back over her eyes, she knew her eyes were a gateway to her emotions and she didn't want to deal with those, yet.

"So come on then we're nearly there"

"I still have no idea where you're taking me; I just see trees, albeit beautiful trees" Rachel strolled up alongside Quinn matching her stride, still none the wiser. She looped her arm through the blonde's and let her lead the way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I wasn't entirely sure of some parts but I think it worked alright? I just figured I'd mention Shelby a bit so you could see what that relationship is like; not very good!

Next chapter continues where this left of and then… an unwelcome return.

Review please x


	12. Chapter 12

Quick update, long chapter.

A full chapter with just two characters Rachel & Quinn, thought I'd move things on a bit, enjoy! x

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Quiiiiiin Please tell me where we're going" The tiny diva pleaded for what felt like the 100th time.

"We're nearly there! You're so whiney Rachel" Quinn said only for Rachel to mockingly repeat it in a childish manner "Really mature Berry"

The blonde finally reached a fence and stopped to look at Rachel "It's just over this fence. You go first and I'll help you since you're so tin…" Quinn noticed Rachel's nostrils start to flare at the mention of her height, so she quickly changed it "You're so …tired?"

"Good cover up Quinn and fine I'll go first this better not be private property!" The short brunette walked to the fence where Quinn had clasped her two hands; to help Rachel climb over. Rachel reached the other side and looked around, still just trees. The taller girl made it over next;

"Gee Rachel, you might be tiny but you're heavy!" The brunette stood staring at Quinn jaw slacked;

"Quinn I'm not fat! Have you lost all your social etiquette? Mentioning a woman's weight is a golden rule on what not to do" Rachel stomped her foot and walked of ahead

"I guess I don't know Sorry Rachel I don't really do women anymore… I mean I don't have friends that are women"

"I know what you meant. Now to make it up to me where are we going?"

"You were playing me!" The blonde stood shocked that Rachel could wind her up

"Well two can play that game as they say, whoever 'they' are" Rachel smiled.

"This way. Watch the branch" The girls walked through some smaller trees, they were surrounded by greenery. Quinn went through first trying to keep the branches from flying back and hitting Rachel in her 'precious nose' as Rachel had said when Quinn accidently let go of one of them.

The light sound of water could now be heard clearly and Quinn stood just ahead of Rachel holding a branch out of her way with one hand, while using her other arm in a gesture to suggest they were finally at their destination.

The brunette emerged from the greenery to see a small lake surrounded by patches of pink, red and violet flowers. Some giant oak trees are leaning over the water on the far side to shade a large portion of the tranquil lake. The floor surrounding the lake is covered by a mash of different coloured leaves and flowers, all overlooked by the sun peeking through gaps in the trees.

Rachel stood amazed; she'd never heard of or seen this place. To be honest she wasn't ever one to venture out, but after seeing the site in front of her she thought maybe she should start. She stood taking everything in while Quinn watched adoringly remembering how she felt when she first came here.

"Worth the walk?"

"Yes…it's beautiful just beautiful. How did I live here so long and never come here?"

"No one does, it's just one of those places you don't set out looking for, You just kind of find it" The blonde walked over to the edge of the lake, took her shoes of and sat with her feet in the water

"And how did you find it?" The brunette followed suit and sat beside Quinn

"A few weeks after we left McKinley, I had to get out so I just kind of ran and ended up here, it's kind of nice to know that whatever's going on back there, can't change how I feel when I get here" The blonde was looking out peacefully at the lake "I know that doesn't make much sense"

"It does, a moment where your troubles can be forgotten, even if it's just for a second, you can escape, even if you no eventually you have to go back. I get it" The small brunette leaned her head on the blondes arm; the blonde instantly wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Exactly"

"So what were you running from Quinn?" The brunette stayed looking out at the lake, trying to act like she wasn't desperately interested.

"Everyone had gone doing their own thing, I hadn't. Then my mother brought him… daddy home and I ran, she didn't care about my opinion nor that I had cried and pleaded…no begged her to change her mind" Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm tenderly letting her know she was listening "But there he stood in my home and I had to roll over and deal with it. I … I just thought that me; her daughter, stood crying in front of her would be enough, but she chose him." Rachel couldn't help it she lifted her head from Quinn's arm to check if she was alright; the blonde kept her head forward, still wearing her sunglasses, so Rachel just lightly kissed Quinn's shoulder and leant her head on the blonde's shoulder . This time Quinn also leaned her head atop of the brunettes.

The pair sat looking over the lake in a comforting silence for a while, just escaping together. The only noise heard were the many singing birds in the trees.

"I use music as an escape and since you showed me this place I feel it only fair to repay the favour, although I'm not sure which song to sing… requests?" Rachel tried to lighten the mood; ulterior motive she just wanted to sing, maybe cheer the blonde up.

"Any reason to sing Berry" the blonde lifted her head and wiped her tear stained cheeks "Just please not Barbra!" Quinn joked

"Fine! Well for some reason as soon as we arrived here this song popped into my head... don't laugh Quinn" The blonde's expression changed from intrigued to mischievous, she placed a finger over her lip to show Rachel she wouldn't speak;

With a smile and a song

Life is just a bright sunny day

Your cares fade away

And your heart is young

With a smile and a song

All the world seems to waken anew

Rejoicing with you

As the song is sung

There's no use in grumbling

When the raindrops come tumbling

Remember, you're the one

Who can fill the world with sunshine

When you smile and you sing

Everything is in tune and it's spring

And life flows along

With a smile and a song

Rachel finished and Quinn sat smiling happily to the side of her "I've actually missed hearing you sing Rachel"

"Well I am extremely talented vocal wise, of course it's only one of my many talents" The brunette noticed her companion had a cheeky smile on her face "What Quinn?"

"No you said I can't take the mick so my lips are sealed" The pale girl's grin seemed to get even bigger

"Fine I don't want to know" The tan girl crossed her arms and held her head high looking away from Quinn. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Quinn trying to suppress a giggle "Fine say it"

"Well wouldn't Heigh-Ho be more suitable?"

"Heigh-Ho… Why" The diva couldn't understand so she began singing the song trying to see how the lyrics went "Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho it's home from work we go" Rachel even finished with the whistle!

The blonde sat chuckling at Rachel's side wondering how she hadn't worked it out "Rach it was a joke; you being tiny singing the dwarfs song. The joke wasn't even that funny until you started whistling… whistle it for me again Rach" The tiny diva quickly grabbed hold of Quinn and pushed her to the floor playfully; knocking of the blondes glasses

"Quinn! I'm average height, what if I get low self-esteem issues… Quinn stop laughing it isn't funny!" The brunette now hovered over Quinn; legs on either side pinning the blonde down with her hands

"I know Rach I'm sorry" The brunette let go of the blonde's arms and was about to move aside until she heard Quinn whistling 'Heigh-Ho'

"That's it Fabray, you're going down" Quinn looked questioningly at the diva until she felt the brunettes tan hands tickling her; from her neck to her lower abdomen

"No.. No Rach … that tickles… no not there you no I'm ticklish there… you dare!" Rachel met Quinns dare and tickled Quinn's hip. The blonde finally took control and now had Rachel pinned underneath her

"Quinn now listen I just got you because you were winding me up. I'm willing to call it quits now!" The brunette attempted

"Now you're calling it quits? Because I'm on top and you can't win" Quinn teased

"No because we're even you shouldn't have wound me up!"

"You mean I shouldn't have done this" The blonde leaned down so her lips were next to a tan ear and once again whistled 'Heigh-Ho'. The brunette hadn't even tried to move from Quinn's grasp; as soon as she felt the blonde's lips by her ear she was paralysed.

The blonde finished whispering in Rachel's ear but didn't want to move, she could feel the heat radiating from both her own and Rachel's body, she also noticed their bodies fit well together. She slowly lifted her head back to see Rachel's fully blown pupils.

Just as both girls started to lean into each other they heard a noise coming from the trees

"Come on we'd better make a move" Quinn managed to say, still not moving.

"Yeah… move… we should" Rachel agreed, not moving.

"Rach I can't move"

"Me either"

"No… I mean you still have your hands on my ass"

The brunette quickly moved her hands blushing, wondering how they ended up there. The blonde stood up first and held her hand out for Rachel to take, she didn't; to embarrassed she stood up by herself "Sorry" Rachel mumbled; now with a face that had the colouring of a tomato.

The noise that broke them from their intimate moment got closer and louder, the leaves crunching loudly.

"Quinn please tell me this isn't private property or something" the shaken brunette turned to Quinn

"Oh so now you can look at me, nice Rach"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"You wouldn't even take my hand Rachel I haven't got … cooties or something" The blonde picked up her glasses and placed them over her sad eyes

"I was… am embarrassed. I don't usually go round grabbing peoples... bottoms" the brunette somehow managed to turn even more red. The blonde now had a smile on her face replacing her previous hurt expression

"Well… maybe we should find a way out of here" The blonde hid a fresh new mischievous glint behind her sunglasses "the guy who looks after this place doesn't like trespassers just hope he didn't bring his gun" Quinn could hear Rachel gasp in shock. The brunette backed up into Quinn; facing the trees, standing at the edge of the lake. "It's alright just keep quiet… Did you know that if you trespass on someone's property they have the right to shoot you on the spot… maybe that's what happened to Kylie…" another loud gasp from Rachel, she was now pressed right up to Quinn still listening for the noise…

CRUNCH "Ahhhh!" The diva span around knocking the blonde back, just hard enough for her to lose her footing, on the edge of the lake SPLASH

The brunette looked on petrified her ally was now submerged in the water and whoever was nearing them was sure to find them now CRUNCH. The blonde finally emerged, minus her sunglasses, spitting out water, just in time to get another mouthful; as the tanned brunette dived in the water.

"RACHEL! What the heck?" Rachel came above water splashing around, the blonde quickly moved forward and pulled the brunette into her "Calm down" the smaller girl gripped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders; clinging to her for dear life. Quinn had never seen Rachel so scared "Rach baby calm down, no one's around, just you and me" The diva calmed down but still kept her tight grip around the blonde

"I… I thought they were getting closer… so I jumped in after you"

"Yeah after pushing me in first, thanks. Do you mind maybe loosening your grip" Tan hands slowly untangled themselves from the pale girl's shoulders so she could tread water herself. The blonde girl missed the contact instantly but wouldn't admit it

"Sorry... Why aren't you scared? Some man with a gun could be about to jump out on us" Worried brown eyes started to wander around the surroundings until she felt water splash on the back of her neck, coming from Quinn's direction

"You dork! I was winding you up it was just a dog, he's usually around here, I sometimes bring some food for him-"

"You! Quinn!" The diva quickly dunked the blonde under water; revenge. This continued into a full blown water fight, Quinn came out on top again

Rachel was quickly dunked under the water by Quinn, when she submerged she noticed the blonde had swam to the side, Rachel quickly followed and grabbed hold of the paler girl's foot to pull her under the water; it was now a race to get out of the lake. The brunette neared the edge first, just as she reached the side she felt Quinn's hands grip her waist; pulling her back, only the tanned girl kept hold of the ledge

"Come on Rach just give in" The blonde girl was now pressed up against the brunettes back; Rachel couldn't help shiver at the contact. Quinn moved one hand to hold the ledge at the side of Rachel, her other hand started stroking down tanned skin and stopped on the girl's hip to turn the brunette around

Milky skin met tan; Rachel now had her back pressed against the ledge, Quinn flush against her, upon contact the brunette quickly wrapped her legs around the blonde.

"Now who's winning" Quinn's husky voice spoke

"Me" Rachel instantly replied, Quinn pressed impossibly closer to the brunette "Quinn" the brunettes voice broke; tension unbearable.

The blonde finally broke her trance "Right… erm we'd better go … Sam will be wondering where I am" Quinn watched as the tan legs fell from around her waist, she quickly moved to get out of the water; letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The girls both walked back in an awkward silence, neither mentioning how they'd ended up in a compromising situation twice and wanted to take it further twice.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Review and let me no, too much fluff? Ready for some angst?

Songs from Snow white and the seven dwarfs

With a smile and a song

Heigh-Ho (Sang by dwarfs in the film)

Say goodbye to fluff and hello to angst next chapter. I was going to do this chapter shorter but I got carried away and thought it'd be nicer to do a nice long fluffy chapter before angst knocks on Rachel's door.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey glad ya liked the last chapter, I did enjoy writing that. I hope you like this chapter, angst is back!

This chapter contains violence

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The soaking girls arrived at the Berry household; after Rachel eased Quinn's worries about seeing Beth, telling her that Beth had gone to the zoo for the day, not mentioning Puck.

The blonde still wore her sunglasses, hoping her hazel eyes hadn't given too much away earlier.

"Well this is me. Would you like to come in I could maybe find you a spare pair of clothes?"

"No thanks Rachel I'd better get home. My mother and father are visiting later, so I'll have to make sure the house is suitable and make the tea" Rachel could see Quinn slipping back into her controlled self

"Right, well I had fun today, thank you for taking me with you to your hideout. Ring or text me when you want to do something again" The brunette leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on the blonde's cheek before turning to enter her home. The awkwardness still present "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Quinn quickly moved to stand with Rachel

"My phone it's in my pocket, it's ruined!" The diva pouted holding her wet phone

"Well I guess I won't be ringing you then" The blonde smiled; tension finally lifted

"Oh no! I didn't think, how will you get in touch now? No no no" Rachel started to panic, Quinn lightly held one of Rachel's feminine hands in her own

"Calm down, just let Santana have your number and she can let me have it or something"

"Good idea. You always were the level headed one while I just flap around being silly"

"That's why I'm Micky and you're Minnie" the blonde leaned down to kiss Rachel on the cheek before turning to leave; leaving a certain brunette giddy with excitement.

The next week was spent with many texts between the two women and some late night phone calls (the only time Quinn could escape prying eyes), Santana had left Rachel's mobile number on Quinn's desk.

They continued to send texts, even some flirty texts. The brunette hadn't felt like this before with anyone; the need to have some form of contact daily. They met up on Thursday for a meal, which after much deliberation, they paid for!

On the following Monday, the brunette spent the day cleaning the family home; her dad's weren't the most domestic men when it came to cleaning. She hadn't received a text of Quinn yet and it was already nearing 2pm, usually she'd lost count of the number of texts she'd received from the blonde by now.

Finally at 3 o'clock her phone buzzed; letting her know she'd got a message,

**Meet me on Gerald St now. Q**

Rachel thought it weird, how the blonde hadn't text her all day and was now telling her to meet her. Not only that the text seemed bare, like Quinn had reverted back to the first text she'd sent. And worst of all, the message didn't have her favourite part; it didn't end with a kiss.

Still the brunette quickly changed into something more suitable; she was wearing cleaning attire and that simply wouldn't do she had to look her best for Qui… herself.

The worried brunette reached Gerald Street in record time; she began looking around for the blonde, since Quinn didn't exactly tell her where to meet. Then she felt it; a dark penetrating gaze stabbing at her back, she sucked in a deep breath before turning to meet her least favourite Fabray.

He sat glaring at her from a bench waving Quinn's phone at her; that's why Quinn's text looked different, Russell had sent it. The brunette walked over and sat on the bench with the man, sitting as far away as possible, he simply moved closer.

"Rachel glad you could make it" Russell smiled, with a hint of hate in his eyes

"You know why I'm here; I thought I would be meeting Quinn" the brunette answered confidently, not letting Russell know if he was intimidating her

"Right, well you won't have to worry about meeting Quinn again, because you're going to leave my little girl alone" The man loomed over Rachel; daring her to disagree

"Your little girl? she's 24"

"I know perfectly well of her age. Just leave her alone you have no place in her life"

"Don't you think that's Quinn's decision to make?"

"No I don't She's never been good at decision making, I've given her chances and look how she repays me; first of being friends with you and your filthy family" Rachel's nostrils began to flare; angry. She gripped hold of the bench "And then I give her another chance and what does she do? Gets pregnant with a bastard child in high school! Making me look like a fool, again"

"First of let me start by saying you are horrible, truly. And my family are not at all filthy, just because you have stupid small minded views that doesn't make them correct. My daddies, whom I'm guessing you think are filthy because they are homosexual, are both far superior beings to you. They raised me in a loving home and let me think for myself unlike you ….you control freak. And Beth has a name, luckily she escaped having you as a grandfather" The brunette stood to leave "And I will continue to see Quinn, Good bye!" Rachel began to leave only to be pulled back by a giant paw gripping her tiny arm

"I asked nicely now I'm telling you, Stay away!" Russell kept a firm hold or the tan wrist "She doesn't need you or your perverted ideas. I know you've been spending time together and I've read your… your texts. So just keep away, I mean it" Rachel had been trying to tug her wrist out of the man's grip throughout his speech

"Let go! You can't hurt me, so I suggest you let go. I will not stay away from Quinn. You don't even care about her, just your stupid family name. That's why you never helped her when she needed you, she needed her dad to look after her when she fell pregnant but you cared too much about the Fabray name" The hold on her wrist got painfully tighter "You're hurting me!"

"Don't talk like you know me. I'm protecting her, thanks to me she has a husband, a job and she can finally walk down the street with her head held high. She can go to church and there's no whispering" Rachel still trying to pull her wrist away was about to retort, until Russell found an idea "And she could have Beth back whenever if she wanted, you know that might not be a bad idea I don't like the idea of her having anything to do with your family"

"You won't get near Bethany, I assure you of that. Quinn got Beth as far away from you as possible, there's no way you could ever manipulate her into letting you be a part of Beth's life. She knows what a vile man you are and while you might control Quinn she wouldn't let you control Beth" Rachel replied with slight confidence; she knew Quinn wouldn't let Russell see Beth. The brunette started to get annoyed and decided to push the controlling man

"My dads love Beth, see that's what we have in our family; love. You don't know love; Quinn doesn't love you nor does your wife. And soon enough Quinn will leave you and come to me; I'll make sure of it. Then everyone at your precious church will be talking about your lesbian daughter-"She knew she'd gone too far, when she felt the harsh blow to the face, she almost expected it.

The man gasped as soon as he hit the young girl and even looked shocked at his own actions. He quickly stood noticing the girl flinch; probably waiting for another blow. "Look just keep away" Russell left in a hurry leaving the brunette sat clutching her face.

She couldn't quite believe the pain she'd felt on impact and how she could still feel her face throbbing; Rachel had never been hit before, she avoided confrontation at all costs, but she couldn't help goading Russell; no one talked about her family or Quinn like that.

The brunette dug out her phone to call for help; she called the first person that came to mind,

"Hello… please can you come get me I'm on Gerald Street… please" She ended the call and placed the phone back in her pocket, waiting for assistance, still clutching her face, sobbing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What did you think of this chapter? I think angst was a bit needed after all those nice chapters! X

Who should come to Rachel's aid (Quinn's not an option she doesn't have her phone)?

Let me know who u want to find Rachel I've not made my mind up yet x

\/-Reviews-\/


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for reviewing guys it took me a while to write this one, i hope it reads well x

The spanish words are all swear words and written at the bottom x

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oi midget, you better have a good reason for draggin my ass here" The Latina pulled up in the car; just in front of Rachel "OI! Ignorant"

The brunette on the bench hadn't even noticed the car pull up, nor had she noticed the two women leave the car and make their way towards her; one irritated Latina and one confused blonde.

"Rachel… hey are you alright?" the blonde girl took the last few steps faster; noticing that something wasn't right "oh no! Rach what happened?" Brittany quickly crouched down before the brunette noticing the brunette's tears falling. Rachel still had her hands over her eyes, that's when the blonde noticed Rachel's bruised wrists, she leant forward and lightly moved the tanned hands away from the girls face and gasped as she saw an almighty, painful looking bruise taking up a third of the brunettes tiny face.

"Mierda! _Mierda!_ Mierda!" Santana looked at the swollen eye and couldn't help feel angry, Rachel finally looked up to meet the Latina's eyes for a brief second before looking to the floor "Who did this?" no answer "Rachel answer me! Who did it? I'll kick there ass from here to next week. Bastardo!-"

"-Look how about you come back to mine and Santana's for the night. We'll put some ice on that eye; help the swelling go down. _Yes_?" The shaken brunette weakly nodded. The blonde helped the shaken girl move towards the car

"But she needs to tell me who it is, cause they be due an ass kicking, Lima heights style-"

"I think we need to get Rach back to ours first baby, she just wants to get out of here, then we'll talk. And we'll both find who did this" Brittany calmed the Latina down, she looked beyond angry. All three got in the car; Santana driving while Britt and Rachel sat in the back. The blonde trying to offer any comfort she could.

They arrived at Santana and Brittany's a while later, Brittany had to wake the tiny brunette from her subconscious state once again.

Rachel sat on the couch; after being guided by the blonde, the tall girl sat beside her, while the Latina paced around the living room

"Santana baby will you go and get some ice for Rachel's eye and maybe some for her wrist as well?" At first Santana just looked at the blonde frustrated, but she stomped towards the kitchen. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" the dancer turned to the brunette to ask, getting no reply. "Do you remember in high school you told me you didn't like to see me upset and couldn't leave me alone?... Well I can't stand seeing you hurt now, so please tell me?"

Rachel really wanted to tell Brittany; inside she was screaming, but the lump in her throat was so big, dry and painful, she couldn't get her voice past it; to her lips. She gulped trying to get rid of this blockage in her throat; preventing her from telling the patient blonde everything. "I…and he…but"

"Shhh shhh it's alright Rachel take your time" Santana reappeared from the kitchen quietly carrying a drink of water in one hand and some ice and painkillers in another "Rachel sweetie… you said he, did a man do this to you?" Fresh tears and a nod from the brunette gave the blonde her answer

"Hijo de puta! Who is he Rachel just tell me already? Pendejo!" the Latina's temper started to fray again

"Santana! Calm down. She wants her friends right now not a bodyguard" The blonde grabbed the ice and lightly placed it over the swollen eye, she then placed the other pack of ice on top of the brunettes wrist. Rachel flinched as the cool ice met her burning face. "Sorry I know it hurts but it helps. I'm always coming home bruised from dancing so Santy takes care of me like this"

"Here some water and I thought that you'd probably want some painkillers, take the edge of an' that" Santana moved forward and handed the water and tablets to the brunette, which she slowly accepted. Both girls noticed how the glass started to shake with Rachel holding it, she took a small sip and let out a strangled breath preparing herself; she'd have to replay it all again in her head.

Santana had calmed down a bit now and sat in front of Rachel on the coffee table waiting for the brunette to speak, she gave Rachel a pained smile hoping it would convince her she wouldn't fly of the wall

"He… I mean... I did say some terrible things to wind him up" The diva finally spoke up

"Don't you dare defend him; _he_ shouldn't have done that to you" Santana was quick to interrupt

"But-"

"No she's right Rachel he shouldn't have. Carry on, tell us what happened"

"…Well we met where you found me-"Rachel continued

"-Wait you know him? Who?" Santana's temper had started to rise again which made the already scared brunette sink further back into her own body

"Santana! Will you stop interrupting her she's trying to tell us what happened. Sorry Rachel carry on, this time Santana will stay quiet" The blonde gave Santana a look; telling her to calm down

"Yeah sorry Rach just ya know" The tiny diva took another deep breath and began to tell them what happened, hoping Santana wouldn't interrupt she didn't want to keep replaying everything

"Well… Well we met because he text me, but I didn't think it was him otherwise I wouldn't have gone… Anyway we started talking… Well he started talking; telling me to stay away from… his daughter and I won't so I told him that. He got angry and called my family so I kind of… sort of told him his family don't love him and turned to leave, but he just grabbed my wrist and kept telling me to stay away from her but I won't. I kept trying to pull my arm away but he was stronger and then we started arguing or something, I can't remember, my arm was hurting and then it wasn't; my eye was hurting instead…" She didn't even notice Russell make a fist; she just felt the impact when he landed his punch.

Rachel looked to the side and noticed the tears falling down Brittany's face; making her feel worse that she'd hurt the blonde by telling her. The brunette looked forward to see what Santana was doing, she just sat looking agitated. She knew what Santana wanted; a name.

"So is it someone you met in NYC and he's followed you… to keep you away from his daughter" here came the Spanish inquisition

"…No he's from here but I don't want to say, you'll get angry and I don't want you doing anything"

"I'm already angry. Why do you have to keep away from his daughter I don't understand?"

"He thinks I'll make her gay and that'll ruin the Fab… family name" Rachel almost slipped up

"Are you seeing her?"

"We're friends… I would want to be more, but she's married and I'd never try to break them up" Rachel finally admitted aloud that she did want Quinn; although she didn't mention the girls name, and was quick to brush it of

"And you're not going to tell me who he is?" Rachel quickly shook her head, but quickly regretted it; feeling the throbbing pain in her head increase tenfold

"Will you tell the police Rachel?" The blonde inquired

"No I just want to forget. I don't really want qu… his daughter knowing"

"So he's just going to get away with it?"

"I'm a bit… tired maybe I should get going" The brunette attempted to stand but a sharp head rush made her rethink and sit back down

"No you're staying here, look we don't have to talk about it anymore. We'll get take out and watch some movies, your choice" Brittany spoke softly and signalled for Santana to get the menus

The food arrived, but Rachel didn't eat much and stayed quiet as the girls chatted away, trying to get her involved.

"Do you need to call anyone your dads? Shelby?" Santana asked

"No I've messaged my dads letting them know I'm here" The tiny diva stretched and yawned, the day's events taking their toll

"Hold up did I just see what I think I did… Berry gots a tattoo?" Santana sat up from the chair she was now resting in, facing her girlfriend and Rachel on the couch

"Oh… that" Rachel lifted her top a little to show off her inked body to the pair. The blonde she was snuggled into quickly leaned in to look at the tattoo closely

"Is it Minnie Mouse?"

"Yes I got it a year ago with some friends from New York, it hurt but I like it"

"Me and Santy got one. She got hers first and so I got one and surprised her. Look santy show her yours" Santana turned around and lifted her shirt showing her tattoo to Rachel; the tattoo was a big filled in red love heart, in the middle was one word; Brittana. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of Brittany's face lighting up when she first saw the romantic gesture from the Latina

"And this is mine" Rachel looked at the blondes tattoo which was placed in the exact same place and at first glance looked like the same tattoo, until she looked closer and read the word 'Brittany'. Rachel couldn't help be confused

"So yours says Brittany?"

"Yes, they kind of got it wrong. I went in and told the man I wanted a tattoo and he asked me what my name was I said Brittany and he just kind of wrote that…Silly. I'm going to the loo" Rachel watched as the blonde disappeared and couldn't remove the confused look from her face

"I think the tattooist asked her what name she'd like in the heart, but she thought he asked what her name is" Rachel felt guilty but she couldn't help the small chuckle she let out; only Brittany she thought. "You got Minnie Mouse what does that say bout you, midget" The Latina stuck her tongue out at the brunette, the shock of the day's events finally becoming more subdued

"I was wondering when I'd go back to midget, it did feel quite odd you calling me by my given name, someone might think you cared" Rachel smiled her first genuine smile she couldn't help wish she'd have known this Santana in high school

"Silly you know she cares, that's why you called Santana to get you. You knew she'd be there" Brittany re-entered the living room; speaking the truth

"Although, to be honest I thought you'd call Quinn" The divas face immediately paled at the mention of Quinn's name, she looked anywhere but at Santana "…Did you call Quinn"

After a long pause "No I couldn't…her…she…phone" Rachel stopped knowing she'd slipped up, Santana looked like she was putting everything together

"Quinn's married… she lives here…" Santana finally found the last piece to the puzzle; Rachel's face told her she was looking in the right direction "Her dad... Russell" and now she was completely certain; Rachel went completely silent

"Russell what? I don't understand Santy" Brittany sat down on the couch next to Rachel again

"The thug who hurt Rachel; it was Quinn's dad Russell Fabray… My boss at work. I'm right aint I Rachel?" After a few seconds the brunette finally nodded to cement Santana's suspicions.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry if the Spanish didn't make sense Mierda=Crap hijo de puta=Son of a bitch/prostitute Pendejo=idiot

Santana and Brittany to the rescue!

Tattoo's?

How is Quinn going to react? Find out in the next chapter (I have started writing it)

Reviews will make me post faster :P xx


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again for your lovely reviews. _

_After watching the latest episode of glee 'Sexy' it deffinately made me glad I used Brittany and Santana's characters in this story. Loved the Brittana in the episode, ofcourse it was a shame it didn't have the 'happy ending' yet, but it does give hope that they will eventually get there._

_And I wont comment on the lack of Faberry, yes there was some Faberry in it but i was hoping to see the full Afternoon Delight performance, the small snippet was hilarious and I would have liked to have seen it all :( _

_I like the promo though, Alot! Looks like theres going to be alot of Rachel and for me thats the best part :P Aslong as she isn't chasing Finn the last part of the promo made it look like she wasn't so i'm hopeful! (Yes i'm not a Finchel fan in the slightest prefer Puckleberry or single Rachel.) _

_This chapter continues where the last one left of and moves the story forward _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Rachel sat tensely on the couch; watching on as Brittany tried to calm the fiery Latina down

"But he can't just get away with it Britt" Santana stood pacing, wondering how the tiny diva in her living room could be so calm "Well I'm gunna go pay that piece of shit a visit-"

"-No Santana" Rachel stood and made her way over to the angry woman "It's not worth it. He's smart San, if you go round there this mad and do something then it'll be you that ends up worse of. So please just leave it" Rachel pleaded with Santana to just leave him alone

"Alright say I do leave that scumbag alone, what's Quinn gunna do?"

"Quinn? I don't understand, she doesn't need to know"

"No way Berry! She's gunna see that black eye and know someone's done that to ya. You can't seriously be thinking about telling her you fell, she isn't stupid Rachel"

"Well I'll… say it was just some thug and I didn't see him"

"No friggin' way Berry. She has a right to know" Rachel stood defiant; she wouldn't tell Quinn "Berry either you tell her… or I will!"

"No Santana you can't do that, it's not fair" Santana continued to stare Rachel down; she wouldn't give in "Why hurt her like that she doesn't have to find out"

"She does Rachel, I'm not doing this to hurt anybody but she has a right to know. Either you tell her or I will" Rachel looked at Brittany hoping she'd be on her side

"Sorry Rach, Santy's right" Brittany squeezed Rachel's arm gently and moved to sit on the couch.

The worried brunette stood thinking about how she was going to tell Quinn this awful truth; does she tell her to her face or on the phone? In person means Quinn will have to see what her own dad had done. On the phone just seemed wrong; improper. Rachel decided that she would meet up with the blonde and tell her.

"What if he… what if he tells Quinn that I was winding him up… she might be on his side"

"Seriously Berry" The Latina looked at Rachel in utter shock; how could she have such little faith in Quinn "He might be her daddy dearest, but she has a heart Rach and eyes; when she sees your face she'll know"

"I'm scared…" The blonde wrapped her arms around the crying brunette hoping to offer the girl some comfort "…I…I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to see her face when… when she sees what he did"

"Look it's gunna suck, but you have to" Santana sympathetically told Rachel. All the brunette could think of was imagining Quinn's face as she found out what happened; every time the blonde looked angry, upset or both. She began to panick,

"No Santana I can't I really, really can't. Please Britt tell her"

Santana just stood up and left the room, leaving the pair on the couch wondering what she was up to, they didn't have to wait long as Santana returned with her phone held to her ear, "Puck, it's Santana. Do me a favour; find out Sam's number and let me have it ASAP… Berry needs it, just hurry up… it's up to her if she wants tell you. Bye"

"Santana what are you doing?"

"Well we need to get in touch with Quinn, since she don't gots her phone, we'll have to ring Lips"

"But I don't know what I want to do"

"It's not about what you want to do Rachel. It's what you need to do" All three girls stayed in the lounge watching each other in silence; Brittany unsure of what to do, Santana waiting for a text and Rachel trying to think of a good way to argue back at Santana.

The Latina got what she was waiting for when her phone buzzed with a new message. She opened the message, took down the number and put it in her phone; ready to dial.

"No wait… Don't" Rachel made her way over to the Latina; struggling to get the phone out of her hands

"I'm dialling-"Rachel jumped at the Latina trying to pry the phone away, Brittany made her way over to the pair; pulling Rachel away "Look Rachel all I'm gunna do is ask her to see you, you can tell her alright? Just if you keep playing it in your head, you'll make it worse so I'm doing this to help you"

The tan girl stopped struggling in Brittany's hold and watched on as Santana spoke on the phone,

"Hey Sam. Could I speak to Quinn it's important… Quinn it's Santana… Whatever look I'm with Rachel and she wants to meet up with you… she's too upset to talk right now… yes she's fine… Quinn she's fine! Look she just wants to see you alright… My house on Fern Street… alright she'll be out front in 30minutes… yes I'm looking after her Quinn… Don't threaten me I'm taking care of her…bye"

Rachel listened carefully and tried to make sense of it all "So she's coming here?" Santana nodded "In half an hour?" Another nod "…Great" The brunette sank back on to the couch

The 30 minutes went by pretty fast; funny how usually when she was waiting to see Quinn, time went disappointingly slow.

Brittany left to teach her nightly dance class; she didn't want to, but Santana told her everything would be fine

"Santana we have the same kind of skin colour" The Latina looked over at the brunette confused

"Did you hit your head earlier Berry?"

"No just well I was thinking that it wouldn't look so bad if I used some make-up to cover my eye… make it less…harsh?"

"Only you Berry. Look you might as well just leave it as it is; she's going to know" Santana made her way over to the window after hearing a car outside "Too late anyway. She's outside… You'd better get going… Now or never, yeh?"

Rachel slowly made her way to the door, turning back at the last minute hoping there was another way

"Go on Berry. Remember you got guts, you can do this" Santana opened the door for Rachel and watched as the nervous brunette made her way to the passenger side of Quinn's car. Quinn gave the Latina a light smile; silently thanking her for looking after her Minnie.

The brunette took a long deep breath of the cool night air before gripping the car door, she glanced back at the Latina who gave her a slight nod; signalling for her to get in the car. She pulled the car door open and slipped inside the warm car; careful to not look at Quinn.

The blonde sat in the driver's seat waiting for Rachel to talk, after she received the phone call from Santana telling her Rachel was upset, she couldn't help wonder and worry about what had happened. She'd quickly got dressed and grabbed her keys to drive to Rachel

"So Rachel what's wrong?" She spoke in a sweet voice; the brunette didn't respond "Hey… you got me worried over here" Quinn tried to get Rachel talking but the tiny diva just looked out of her window away from the blonde. A pale hand reached over the gearstick to hold the brunettes lonely tanned hand, she then started stroking the brunettes hand with her thumb trying to sooth her into talking.

The brunette felt awful, Quinn was sat beside her worried and being sweet and all Rachel could think of was how it would all change with this bombshell.

"Rach give me a clue… you might have psychic powers, but not all of us are as special as you" The blonde said jokingly trying to get the diva to smile which she begrudgingly did "…Is it because I haven't been in touch? I would have been just I lost my phone; I looked all over for it. I was sure I left it at the office, but it wasn't there" The tanned girl started to fidget at the mention of the missing phone, she pulled her hand away from the comfortable warmth of Quinn's to fidget with her own clammy hand "Please Rachel I'm sorry what have I don't … please… Minnie?"

The shaky brunette couldn't help turn her head at the blonde's pleas, she realised she was hurting Quinn even now by not telling her.

Although, as soon as she turned her head to look at the blonde she wished she hadn't; the blonde girl's features went from utter disbelief to anger in a second.

The blonde's eyes had always been the biggest giveaway of her emotions and right now they made it look as if someone had just kicked _her_ puppy

Rachel couldn't take looking into those hurt hazel eyes anymore and quickly span her head around to look out of the window again. They both sat in silence; Rachel scared of the inevitable questions and Quinn was still in utter shock thinking she'd murder whoever did this to her Minnie

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I'm writing/re-writing the next chapter, I've hit the good old writers block I just want to do the next chapter justice since it's going to hold a lot of significance in this story. As i've said before I know where this storys going and the significant events in the story it's just the 'filler' chapters that I have to think up and write. As soon as an idea jumps in my head I write it down and run with it_

_Review xx Thanks again xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, thanks once again for reviewing, I like to see what you like/don't like about this story. I'd definitely like you to review this chapter as I have a big question about the story at the end so please review and enjoy the read, Thanks again x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An audible gasp, a click of the seatbelt and the light pressure of a warm hand under her chin gently moving her head, invaded all of her senses. Rachel willed herself to keep looking out of the window but her head wasn't listening and quickly complied with the blonde's hand.

A delicate milky hand lightly grazed up from the tanned girls chin to rest beside her swollen eye, the brunette tried to hide a whimper at the contact; near the painful bruise. Both girls sat looking each other in the eye, watching as the others tears fall.

Finally a husky voice broke through the tears "Who?"

Rachel tried to reply but she couldn't, she just let out a faint whisper of the other girl's name _"Quinn"_ The brunette tried to move her head away again, but the blonde was quick to reach out; she now had both hands on either side of the girls face; forcing the diva to look at her.

"Rach, baby tell me" Quinn slowly moved her head forward so they now had their foreheads resting against one another. Their noses met; gliding together with their tears mixing. They both sat nuzzling into one another for a while trying to calm the other down.

Quinn pulled back first; getting impatient "Right… Rachel I need to know now, tell me" The blonde knew that she had to put her foot down or she wouldn't find out

"Promise me you won't get mad Quinn"

The blonde crossed her fingers before answering "Yes, I promise"

"Ok right…well I mean… I hate this" The brunette looked up at Quinn who gave her a reassuring look "It was… Russell" Rachel mumbled the last part hoping the blonde wouldn't hear. She even closed her eyes as she said it; trying to disappear, after a few long seconds Rachel slowly opened her eyes to try and gauge the blonde's reaction. The blonde just looked like she was in a daze.

A minute later and the blonde still hadn't moved; she just sat in a state of shock, looking at the brunette's battered face. Rachel slowly reached across the seats to hold Quinn's hand; at the contact the blonde seemed to snap out of it and looked down at the offered hand, she quickly pulled her own hand away, making Rachel move her hand back to her lap; hurt at the rejection

"Russell…my … my _dad _Russell? When? _How_?" Quinn choked out

"He text me…" The blonde was about to ask how he knew her number, Rachel was one step ahead "Your phone… I thought it was you" Rachel noticed Quinn's breathing start to get forcefully heavy with anger. Wondering what the blonde would do she quickly continued speaking impossibly fast "I was goading him I shouldn't have, he wouldn't have hit me otherwise, I'm partially to blame… I'm sorry-"

"No! Rachel _No!_ No one has the right to raise their hand at anyone, _anyone_. Do you understand? He had no right! He did that…" The blonde started to reach over to touch the girls bruised face, but as soon as she got close, she stopped and pulled her hand away "_that_ to your face"

"…Right, sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry! You shouldn't be, he should be, _him!_" The blonde's anger was getting uncontrollably high; all of a sudden the woman in the driver's seat started punching the steering wheel unmercifully. The blonde girl sobbed as she punched the steering wheel with such a painful force.

The brunette, after the initial shock, reached over to grab the girl's face; forcing the angry blonde to look at her "Heeey Quinn look at me, come on look at me" The blonde slowly obliged, tears flowing freely from her eyes "Look it's not that bad… I'm here, I'm fine" Rachel reached down for the pale girls hand and held it against her own heart "See breathing I'm fine_ Micky_" The brunette smiled at the blonde hoping she'd calm down

"Rach… don't"

"Don't what?"

"Call me that!"

"But you are _my_ Micky and I'm _your_ Minnie, I don't understand?"

"How can _I_ be _your_ Micky? I was supposed to be Micky because he looks after Minnie, _I_ couldn't even be there for you when my own _father_ was hurting you!" Quinn pulled her hand out of the brunette's grasp "Rachel I want to be alone… if you don't mind"

"What? No Quinn I'm not leaving you like this" The blonde gripped the steering wheel; she closed her eyes and just wished the brunette would listen.

"Rachel, please do this one thing for me"

"No Quinn don't do this-"

"-Rachel please" The driver whispered; pleading.

Rachel knew she had no choice but to comply, before she did she leant over the blonde and gave her a long kiss on the cheek, she then rested her hand on top of the blonde's; on the steering wheel, squeezed it and said "You'll always by my Micky Quinn and I'll always need you to be there for me, it's not your fault" The blonde clamped her eyes shut forcing her tears to fall. After a silent pause, the brunette gave the blonde one last kiss on the cheek and left the car.

The tan girl stood on the side walk; holding back tears as she watched the car speeding away with Quinn driving. She continued to watch as the car drove out of sight, breaking all kinds of driving laws.

She felt hands wrap around her waist and instantly turned in the Latina's hands, resting her head on the girls shoulder; still looking down the street where the blonde had just left "She... she got angry. What will she do San?"

"I don't know Rach, I know what i'd do if i was her-" "-What?" "Beat the hell out of the scumbag that did this to you" The smaller girl burried her head in the Latina's neck letting her tears fall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_So what did you think?_

_I didn't want to leave it long before I posted this update, it's quite short but I wanted this part to be the start of Quinn's rebellion against Russell._

_Russell in this story is manipulative and controlling. Quinn has let him control her for too long, but maybe this is the wakeup call she needed._

_Next chapter I'm thinking of following Quinn instead of Rachel; See where Quinn ends up going, maybe a confrontation with Russell?_

_Should I do the next chapter following Quinn? Let me know what you think_

_P.S I've read a lot of fic's where Quinn has a sister, has it been mentioned on glee that she has a sister? Thanks for your help x_

_\/ Review \/_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot, and thanks for letting me know Quinn has a sister I wasn't sure so just wanted to know for this chapter. I do listen to your reviews and so this chapter follows Quinn x_

_This chapter refers back to an earlier chapter; looks back at when the girls were both in the same junior school and Russell has his first encounter with Rachel._

_This chapter contains violence._

_This chapter follows Quinn, Enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Not Rachel! She's so tiny, she's never done anything to him, why would he hurt her? Why? He's never raised his hand at me only that one time when I was five;

\/-**Past tense** (refers to earlier chapter when Rachel met Russell in the playground)-\/

_She'd been fighting with Santana again over Rachel, every time the same teacher pulled Quinn away and rang her mother to come get her, except this time whilst Quinn sat waiting for her mother to walk through the school door and collect her, her teacher' ' managed to contact her dad and arrange for him to come and collect the unaware blonde child._

_The young girl sat kicking her legs back and forth waiting for the door to open and reveal her mum. She heard the door swing open and quickly whipped her head up to see her angry father storm towards her. Quinn gulped; scared of what her dad was going to do. Her dad had always been the authoritative figure in their household and her mum was the more caring, gently motherly figure (when her dad wasn't around, if he was around she was a bit subdued/dismissive of Quinn)_

"_You better not be embarrassing me girl!" Russell's voice boomed through the empty corridor; startling the little girl_

"_Sorry daddy I-"Just as Quinn was starting to apologise her teacher walked out and asked the girl and her father to join her in the classroom_

"_So what exactly is going on?" enquired Russell_

"_Well your daughter, Quinn, has been fighting again; the second time this week. This school doesn't tolerate this kind of behaviour even if she does say she's trying to protect Rachel Berry"_

"_Rachel Berry? Your protecting that… disgusting child!-"_

"_!-" tried to interfere only to be cut off by the angry man_

"_You don't go near her sort Quinn, have you not been paying attention at church?"_

"_ how dare you!" The teacher started to realise it wasn't a good idea inviting Russell to discuss Quinn's behaviour; he just seemed like a bigoted man._

"_Stay out of this. Well this won't be a problem anymore I want that ….child expelled"_

"_We will do no such thing , Rachel Berry is a very well behaved young girl-" Ms Galway couldn't quite believe the arrogance of the man stood in her classroom, telling her to expel a well-mannered child for nothing. _

"_I should have known you'd take their side, well I won't have my child brought up with these ideas being put in her head. Quinn get your bag, this is your last day at this school" Russell stood and an obedient Quinn followed _

"_ you're being unreasonable… " tried again, but Russell didn't even show any signs of stopping, Quinn turned to glare at the teacher; unhappy that she'd rang her father._

_The 7 year old girl followed her dad outside and suddenly walked into the back of him as he stopped unexpectedly. She soon realised why as she saw Rachel looking on at the pair_

"_Quinnie whats wrong?" Her best friend 'Rachel' asked making her way over to them. Her dad started saying awful things to Rachel about her dads and Quinn couldn't understand why, Leroy and Hiram had always been so good to her. _

_She followed her dad to the car, but turned to make a love heart sign to Rachel; who was just stood crying at all the awful things that she'd just heard from Russell._

"_Daddy why should I not like Rachel? She's really funny and sweet and cute and I really like her-" Quinn couldn't finish her list of all the things she loved about her best friend, she was too busy clutching her ribs after she felt a sharp pain hitting her sides_

"_You do as I say that girl is filthy! As are her family and you will stay away from now on, understand? You disgraced me today" Quinn nodded reverently, she'd agree to anything as long as she didn't feel pain like that again. _

**_\/-Present tense-\/_**

From that day forward Quinn kept in line she wouldn't question her father and did as was asked. Even though she never got anything out of this deal; did her dad treat her better for doing as he said? No, she still felt disposable and unloved but she kept trying hoping he would one day.

Quinn sped away from the street looking back through the wing mirror; watching as Santana joined Rachel on the side walk. She thought it was quite ironic how Santana was now the one comforting Rachel for something _she'd_…her father had done.

As the angry driver drove around the streets of Ohio she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel… _Rachel's face_. The blonde loved Rachel's eyes; the way they used to sparkle when she would talk about Barbra Streisand or Broadway. Now instead of imagining Rachel's beautiful brown, chocolate orbs all she could think of was those same eyes engrossed within a horrific monster of a bruise.

All Quinn's life she'd tried to please her father, never put a foot wrong; she never answered back, she was obedient, she went to church with her head held high and only spoke when she was spoken to (her dad's rule).

Then she made one mistake, just one and as soon as she skipped a cycle she knew what was coming. Was she worried about being a teen mother? No. Was she worried about everyone talking about her? No. Was she worried about getting big, having stretch marks, giving birth? No. Was she worried about telling the one man who she'd tried to please her whole life, the man that was supposed to love her unconditionally? Yes she was utterly terrified.

She led Finn to believe it was his child because how would she be able to drop multiple bombshells on her parents? Telling them not only was she going to be a teenage mother out of wedlock, the father wasn't even her boyfriend it was a one night stand and with a Jewish boy. Quinn already knew she was a disappointment to her father he'd told her repeatedly throughout her life but she never thought he'd throw her out of the family home and her mother would stand by him.

The blonde had been driving around for hours and now pulled the car up outside a big family house; from the outside it looked like a nice homely building, the garden was well looked after; lawn freshly cut, flower beds arranged beautifully. The house was also well lit; lights shining in the porch way as if to guide you into this lovely home.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the door; she knocked 5 times and waited. Finally an older version of Quinn answered the door,

"Quinn? What are you doing here at…" The elder woman glanced at her watch "7 in the morning, your father didn't tell me to be expecting you"

_7am_, Quinn didn't even realise she'd been driving around all night until Judy told her the time. The younger blonde didn't even know why she drove to the Fabray residence; the car seemed to drive itself here.

"Well don't stand outside Quinnie come in, your fathers in his lounge"

_That's why_ Quinn ended up here to see _him_. She walked through the well-kept nothing-out-of-place house until she reached the door to her father's lounge. Quinn had never been in her dad's room before, he used to disappear for days in there and she wouldn't dare disturb him. The blonde woman grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and stormed into Russell's room.

"Wha… Quinn what are you doing? You know not to come in here. Get out!" The unmistakable voice of her father boomed. The young woman started to feel queasy; knowing that this was it, this was when she was finally going to speak to her dad, whether he wanted to talk to her or not.

Many times Quinn had just wanted to scream at her dad to do something, to spend some time with her, to ask her how she was, to show her that he cared about her. They just seemed to co-exist in the same house.

"No I want to talk to you" The brave blonde demanded.

Russell stood up from his chair, angered that his daughter was raising her voice at him "Is this about that girl? Look she-"

"No you look that girl has a name, her name is Rachel and she is one of the nicest, kindest smartest people I've ever met-"

"She's filthy Quinn!-" This time when her father talked bad about Rachel, Quinn knew he was wrong and argued back

"No she isn't! She's beautiful and just because she has two dads that love each other it doesn't make any of them filthy. It makes them far better than this so called family; they support and love each other-

"It's sinful the bible-"

"The bible! The bible says that we are all God's children as well. We're all equal. You can't just pick and choose from the bible to suit you. You're a hypocrite!" The youngest Fabray started to get angry; she was starting to realise her father wasn't very nice

"Don't you-"

"No don't you. I've had years of listening and doing as you say, and for what? Where has it got me? When I needed you the most, when I had Beth-"

"Don't you dare mention that bastard child!"

The blonde's temper started to rise; first he'd hurt Rachel and now he was mentioning her daughter "Beth her name is Beth! When I needed you the most, you kicked me out-" Judy now entered the room, after hearing raised voices she decided to follow Quinn

"-Quinn what's going on? Lower your tone!" The older woman couldn't understand what was going on she could just see her youngest child getting very angry

"Him! He hurt Rachel"

"She shouldn't have angered me-"

"Angered you! You took my phone, implied you were me and arranged to meet her! If you wouldn't have done that then none of this would have happened. My Rachel wouldn't be walking around with a black eye-"

"My Rachel? So she's 'my Rachel' now is she? Didn't take her long to make you gay. You always were easily led" Russell sat back in his chair, not caring about talking to his daughter anymore.

"Make me gay? Easily led? The only person who has wrongly led me anywhere is you. You didn't want a daughter you just wanted someone else to control. Phoebe-"

"Don't mention her name"

"Phoebe left because of you and your controlling ways and now I've finally seen you for the controlling thug you are"

Judy stood watching on from the door way, she didn't really know what to do "Why does Rachel have a black eye?"

"Him! He punched her. And if I have my way she'll be going to the police-"Russell shot up at this and moved over to Quinn backing her into a corner

"You'll stop her from going to the police, understand?" The tall man leered over his daughter

"…No! No I won't. I'll walk her in to that police station if I have to!"

Three things happened at the same time; Russell jumped forward, pulling his fist back ready to hit out. Quinn looked like a petrified child. Judy ran forward, gripping Russell's arm

"You lay one finger on my daughter and I'll end you!" The older woman pushed her husband away and embraced her crying child "It's ok baby. He won't hurt you now"

Quinn's sobs began to even out as she was held in her mother's arms. Judy turned to talk at Russell

"All our daughters wanted were a father. Why couldn't you just be that? You're on your own now Russell. I shouldn't have taken you back in the first place-"

"Judy-"

"No you'll listen. I want you out of this house, if you don't I'll make sure the police know all about your dodgy business deals" Russell started to look worried; knowing Judy actually did have the knowledge to put him behind bars for a long stretch

"…Quinn look we can sort this out. Just stay away from that girl. Don't you see what she's doing to us?" Russell used his last resort; trying to get through to his daughter whom always wanted her dad to care "We'll be better. I'll take care of you… Come on Quinnie… it's me your daddy... you don't want me to leave do you?"

Quinn looked on at her pleading dad through her own tears. For a split second, a tiny small millisecond she was prepared to run in to her dad's arms. But then the disturbing image of Rachel's bruised face came into her head and she couldn't even look at the man in front of her any more.

"I want you to go" The youngest Fabray whispered audibly

"…Fine! You always were a disappointment. I'm better on my own, no more disappointments that way. See everything you touch Quinn turns to ruins I always knew you were filled with sin. I gave you a job, house and paid for your wedding!"

"Russell just leave-" Judy tried

"And now you're wrecking a marriage you really are a piece of work. It's a good job you gave that bastard child away; being brought up by gays has got to be better than having you as a mum… it's a good job you abandoned her!-" Russell was cut off by a slap to the face,

"You've said your piece. Now get out of my house" Judy stepped back to stand by her daughter and watched as Russell turned to leave

"Nice hit love. Not as good as the one I got in on those faggots daughter"

Judy had to hold Quinn back "You stay away from her! Thank God I gave Beth to a loving family!" Never had she been so angry before; not only had he hit _her_ Minnie he was gloating about it. Russell had a Cheshire grin on his face as he left; glad he'd annoyed his daughter.

"Quinnie he's gone, just leave it-" Judy tried to calm her daughter

"He hurt Rachel and now he's getting away with it!"

"The most important thing is he's gone now. I'm so sorry I brought him back into your life Quinnie" The younger blonde looked up at her mother. She really wanted to forgive her mum, but something was stopping her "Quinnie I know it's hard to understand at your age, but the thought of growing old alone is scary and even though he wasn't much company he was… there. I should have put you and Phoebe first though, I'm truly sorry" Mother and daughter finally embraced, sobbing as relief washed over them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Most/all of you will be glad to know that'll probably be the last time we see Russell, I don't want to make this a fic thats overruled by violence. I had to have something big (Russell hurting Rachel) in order for Quinn to finally break free from her controlling father._

_Next chapter we'll see what Rachel's up to... maybe drunk Rachel? Who will drunk Rachel go to see... (Little teaser) xx_

_Review, Thank you xx _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey just a quick update, someone asked for Puck to find Rachel after she'd been hit by Russell and since he didn't (I am sorry!) Here's a little PuckleBerry chapter; who else was going to get Rachel drunk right? :P_

_Enjoy xx_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After spending a sleepless night at Santana and Brittany's, Rachel left to face her dads, she wasn't particularly looking forward to telling them about what happened but she couldn't lie about it. Her dad Hiram would go mad, he was always the overprotective/ headstrong one; probably were the girl got her determined trait from. Her other father Leroy was a bit more laid-back, that's not to say he wasn't going to be upset and angry but he'd be the one to give her comfort first.

She set of, walking down street after street at a slow pace; she took the long way home not really wanting to talk about Russell again. The only thing she wanted to talk about was Quinn she hadn't heard from her since she sped of yesterday, and she was very worried.

"Hey my hot little Jewish American princess…" Puck sneaked up behind Rachel, she was too busy thinking about Quinn and how she'd get in touch with her. "What the hell?"

The 'little Jewish American princess' finally noticed Puck at his raised voice "Hi Noah" Rachel went in to give Puck a friendly hug which he quickly returned before continuing,

"Hey what's with the eye, nobody messes with my fellow Jew!" Puck looked serious. The dazed girl just closed her eyes hoping she'd never have to mention yesterday again, she didn't have the energy.

"Noah I really don't want to talk about it right now" Rachel stifled a yawn and attempted to continue her walk back home, she was stopped when Noah moved around her and stood directly in front of her

"Right, well how bout me and you go get a drink? Relax a little, yeah?" Puck held his arm out so Rachel could link her arm through his "Come on Berry you know you can't resist these guns" The brunette girl couldn't help but smile and interlink their arms

"Still working out I see"

"Of course, how else could I fight of the ladies if I didn't have these guns?"

"So how does Hannah feel about you being God's gift?"

"She's just lucky I guess. Nooo for real I wouldn't do anything to hurt her she's kind of …it"

"Damn! I missed my chance then, well I'd better be heading back to New York then" The diva jokingly pulled her arm from Pucks and stepped away only to quickly turn back and start chuckling

"Hey don't be playin' with me like that! You know you'll always be my fave Jew" They both arrived at the bar, this time Puck paid for the drinks "So where were you heading?"

Rachel took a sip of her vodka and orange before replying "I spent the night at Santana and Brittany's and was heading home to see my daddies"

"Santana and Brittany's? You three behaving yourselves?" Puck cheekily winked, Rachel couldn't quite understand what he was trying to imply; no one had a dirtier mind than Noah Puckerman so it was pointless to try and figure out the innuendo.

"…Yes of course. They came to pick me up after…"Rachel looked at Puck and noticed how he seemed to get invested into what she was about to say. She downed the rest of her drink before continuing "…I had a disagreement with …Russell and he kind-of-went-of-on-one-and-hit-me" She rushed the last bit out and stood to go and get the next round of drinks. Noah let her go and get the drinks as he digested the information, he didn't notice Rachel do two shots at the bar before she returned.

"Russell…Fabray?"

"Yes but do we have to talk about it it's getting old-"

"Yes we do he's… he's a he, dude shouldn't be doing that to your face…or your arm" The tipsy brunette covered her arm; she'd forgotten about it "Yes I saw your arm as well Rachel. So when did he do it?"

"Yesterday a whole other day ago" The diva made a big arm gesture over her shoulder; trying to stress how long ago yesterday was

"Yesterday is yesterday Berry that's not ages. So how did Santana find you?"

"I rang her to come get me" Rachel noticed how Puck instantly looked dejected "Just I wanted Quinn and Santana's name is right next to Quinn's in my phonebook Noah. I didn't want you to go mad and you were looking after Beth"

"I still would have been there for you" He still looked upset at not being Rachel's first choice, the brunette girl reached out and held Puck's hand, giving it a squeeze; silently apologizing "Well what did Santana do?... does Quinn know?"

The tan girl pulled her hand back and grabbed the drink taking a big gulp before answering the boys questions "Santana got angry but she was good… really good actually. She's actually got a very big heart, Brittany's lucky. Britt got upset but stopped Santana from going after him… And yes…Quinn does know" The brunette finished abruptly, Puck waited; expecting her to continue

"So?... What did Quinn do? She isn't with him is she?" Rachel started to get angry she had no idea where the blonde in question was…_maybe she has gone back with her dad? Maybe she's taken his side? He is manipulative_. Rachel downed the rest of her drink; she didn't like the idea of Russell controlling Quinn again; if he did win Quinn round she'd never get to have her friend back.

"I...I don't know Noah…maybe" Tears started to fall down the tan girl's cheeks again, Rachel started to wonder how she had any tears left, the pillow she's slept on at Santana's was wet through; from all they crying she'd done last night.

"Well if she has, she needs someone to give her a wakeup call. Her dad's a douche and deserves an ass kicking" Puck had moved round to Rachel's side of the table and gave her a firm, tender hug. He stopped when his phone started ringing, he told Rachel it was Hannah and moved towards the door to answer the call

Rachel downed the rest of her drink and went over to the bar ordering two more shots, she needed Dutch courage if she was going to do what she had planned

"Rachel I have to go, Hannah's family are waiting for me at home… if you want I'll stay or you could come with me? I'll even let you sing some crappy Broadway tune; the 'rents won't be keen but that's what makes it even better"

"No …no no no I won't be partic…parici… involved? In singing to people who have no taste"

"…Right, well I'm gunna jet. I'll call round tomorrow check up on you and that. Looks like I haven't been looking after my fellow Jew enough… and Rach maybe you should head home you've had a bit… I'll call you a cab"

The diva quickly thought up an excuse; she didn't want a cab"…I I've called one before I was going… yes I called one before…it's coming. Bye Noah. Hannah Montana is soooo lucky to have you….you… you stud muffin you" The diva moved over leaning her weight against puck and placing her hand on his cheek before squeezing his cheeks tightly

"Alright Berry this stud muffin's got to go. Glad you finally noticed how big a stud I am. If Hannah and I ever split I'm coming after you, sexpot" Puck couldn't help flirt with the girl; it was second nature. He left before telling Rachel to text him when she got home or he'd be worried about her.

Rachel had one last alcoholic drink before following through with her plan; like Noah said Russell needs an ass kicking and she'd do it!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I hope you didn't mind the amount of PuckleBerry! But now Rachel's drunk and ready to kick ass!_

_I'll be putting the next chapter up soon_

_(Hint: Russell won't be in the next chapter)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey this is the **second update today!**_

_Filled with lots of drunk Rachel and a couple of Fabray's :P Enjoy xx_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She finally, after falling down multiple times, managed to reach the Fabray building. She stood looking at the massive building; ready to take it on. The songstress made her way through the double doors and stood looking for either Fabray. She noticed the many, many stairs and decided that in her state she'd better not try and take on the stairs. So she took a deep breath and decided to get Quinn's attention the best way she knew how; it was the one thing she was good at

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Girl, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Rachel knew she had Quinn's attention; she could feel her sensitive gaze, but there was no way she wasn't going to finish the song, she's a singer after all.

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

If you've got troubles,I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do, it's me and you

Girl, and as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

She continued singing 'you got a friend in me' repeatedly, Quinn had to step in; people whom started of clapping and swaying along, now looked like they wanted the crazy, tiny singer to hurry and leave.

"you've got a fri-" The blonde girl grabbed hold of the other girls arm and pulled her out of the building "Quinn if you…if you don't mind I heard encore!"

"No Rach it was get out or I'll knock you to the floor. You just kept saying the same thing at the end. Even if you did start of singing beautifully albeit a bit …wavy?"

"Wavy? Oooh I get seasickness" The brunette started to look like she was about to heave

"What? Rachel! Have you been drinking it's only 3 in the afternoon!"

"I may.. may have had one" Rachel held out both hands showing all her fingers; suggesting she'd had more than one drink "..or two drinks?" Rachel noticed Quinn's eyebrow start to raise in disapproval "Puck done it Quinn… was Puck go tell 'im" The drunken brunette whipped around too fast; trying to signal for Quinn to go find Puck. Instead the brunette started to tumble, luckily long slender arms were there to lend a hand and prevented her from falling "Fewww, the ground … it ju…just moves from me" The drunk girl started telling of the floor, Quinn couldn't help laugh at the drunken brunette

"So Rachel… Hey it's me talking to you" Rachel stared at the floor wondering how it was talking. The blonde moved Rachel so she was now looking directly at her "Hey , what are you doing here?"

"Here?" Quinn signed towards the Fabray business "Ohhh! I see well I'm gunna kick some Fabray ass!" The blonde's eyebrows seemed to disappear behind her hairline, she was so shocked "Noooo don't worry babyyyy, I wouldn't kick your lovely,amazing,peachy-" "-Rachel!" "Sorry, I wouldn't hurt your …nice? Bottom?... I'm gunna get Russell"

"What? You'll stay away from him" Rachel lifted her head looking away from Quinn, much like a disobedient child trying to hide by looking away. Quinn held the brunette's arms, trying to make the girl look at her "I mean it Rachel, you'll stay away!" The brunette girl's bottom lip fell a mile into the biggest pout imaginable. Suddenly the sensitive girl jumped forward gripping the blonde in a tight hug, which after the initial shock Quinn returned

"Noooooo I'm not letting you go no no no! I... please Quinn don't leave me again, I.. I know he's your dad but I want you aswell. Please don't choose him" Rachel held Quinn impossibly tighter; believing the blonde was choosing Russell "don't leave me. I'll stay hugging you for ever… and ever. My hugs are good please-" "-Rach, Hey-" "-No don't …pleeeeease Micky"

"Minnie I'm not going anywhere-" "-No Micky (hiccup) you (hiccup) better than (hiccup) him. He's (Hiccup) not taking you again-" Quinn could hardly get a word in, so as Rachel let out yet another hiccup; she'd got the hiccups through crying and drinking so much, Quinn placed her index finger over Rachel's lips

"-Will you listen lil miss drunk? I'm only here getting my things and then I'm having nothing to do with him nor is my mother" A big grin stretched across the brunettes features at hearing the blondes confession

"Gooood. You sure you don't wa… want me to kick his ass" The girl made a fist, showing Quinn she was serious

"No Rachel! You're not ever going near him again and you'll tell me if he comes near you, yes?"

"Alright, only 'cause you say so Micky… I don't feel so good" The brunette's colour faded to pale. Quinn placed her arm around the drunken girl and moved the girl to her car "Are we going for … drink?" The diva seemed to perk up at the thought of another drink

"No! you've had far too much already. I'll take you home"

"Home… where's that?"

"…I I don't know where do you want to go?"

"oooh the bar! Drinks on you Fabray" The girl in the passenger seat started clapping excitedly

"No way Berry. How about Leroy and Hiram's?" a shake of the head; No "Shelby's?" another shake; No

"I don't want … not on my own Micky Moo, pleeeease"

"So what you want to stop at mine?" The blonde questioned

"Ooooh good idea!"

"But, Rachel you're drunk" Quinn didn't quite like the idea of having Rachel going back to hers while her mum was staying with her

"Sooo you can't leave me alone cause… it's twenty past three and I'm a little drunk and I neeeeed yoooou noooow! Yeh Micky Moo I neeeed you! Cause-"

"Rachel! Fine you can stop at mine just stop singing please!" The blonde couldn't help laugh again at the brunette; she seemed to laugh uncontrollably around the diva, yet found it hard to even smile at anyone else

"You looove my voice Quinnie you said you missededed..ed it before…" the brunette stopped, resaid the sentence in her head; checking if she'd got it right, even if she didn't have a clue "oooh will big Lips be there?"

"Big Lips?... you mean Sam" Quinn tried to say it in a telling of manner; Rachel did look down ashamed at what she'd called the boy "You're spending too much time with Santana, Rachel. Sam won't be in he's working, but my mother will be there, she's staying with me for a while."

"Juuudy, be good to see her Ms Juuudy"

"Rachel, try and calm down"

"Why? I want see your nice… home and your lovely mummy" The passenger rested her head against the window, closing her eyes; falling asleep.

They both arrived at Quinn's home fifteen minutes later, the blonde was tempted to leave her companion asleep in the car; she just looked content asleep. Quinn knew she had to wake the brunette, she couldn't just leave her there, so she got out of the car and walked round to the passenger door and slowly opened it; the brunette who was leaning against the door started falling out of the car, Quinn hadn't thought this through and had to quickly open the door and grab the falling girl.

"Humph! Barbra! No!" Rachel quickly woke up after feeling herself fall, she opened her eyes to see Quinn holding her firmly "Hey you!" The brunette continued to just lean on the blonde; not realising it.

"Rachel could you… you know stand up on your own"

"Oh I thought it was weird… You're my herooo. Where are we?" Rachel stood looking around at her unusual surroundings

"Well that over there… That's my home." Quinn pointed over at a good sized detached house. The garden much like her daddies was well looked after; the lawn was freshly cut, lots of beautifully arranged, colourful flowers and a small white fence surrounding the garden. Rachel couldn't help stop and stare at the house it looked very homely from the outside.

"Wow!"

"I like it too. Come on" Quinn put her arm around the brunette helping the tipsy girl walk towards the door "Just… just wait there while I open the door. Don't move!" Quinn left the brunette leaning against the fence, but as soon as she turned to open the door, Rachel moved to look at the flowers. The brunette could feel herself swaying but really wanted to hold one of the flowers, so she leaned down to pick a flower, only to fall in the mud

"Rachel!" The blonde quickly ran to the daring girl. When she reached the brunette, the taller girl couldn't help laugh at how silly the girl looked; sat sulking in the mud holding up a bunch of daffodils, the brunette even made it worse by wiping her free dirty arm across her forehead; passing on the mud.

"Erm… here some Daffodils for you!" Rachel handed over the daffodils and the blonde helped her to her feet

"Thanks Rach for ruining my flowers and then letting me have my daffodils…Thanks"

"No problemo baby… should I get some for Ms Judy?" Rachel started to pull away from Quinn, ready to grab more flowers. The blonde stopped her,

"No!... I mean no it's fine we can share these. Let's go inside" She quickly pulled Rachel inside to meet her waiting mother

The brunette quickly stepped inside the warm home and was met by the elder woman "Judy! Hey Ms Judy.. Miss Judy? …Mrs Judy?"

"…I think just Judy will be alright" Came Judy's reply

"Just Judy ok!" You could hear Quinn face palm from behind Rachel, embarrassed at what the brunette could possibly say to her mother "How are you?"

"I'm… good how are you dear? A little tipsy I presume?" The older Fabray noticed Rachel's awkward speech and lack of balance

"Tipsy? Moi? … a little bit. Buuuut Quinn is taking care of me, just like Micky and Minnie do"

"Micky? Minnie? Do you mean Disney's Mickey Mouse?"

"Aww I like Mickey Mouse as well Judy!... you… your cool Ms. Quinn's mum" Judy realised it was better not to correct Rachel and let her know it was Rachel herself who had mentioned Mickey and Minnie "You know Judy you're like a… a maturerer…er? Version of Quinn. Don't worry 'bout Russell you'll find someone else you're a MILF"

"RACHEL!" Quinn shrieked embarrassed; she knew it wasn't a good idea to let drunk Rachel meet her mother

"What's a MILF?" Judy asked unknowingly

"It's a-" Quinn darted over to Rachel like a rocket "mother I'd like to f-" The blonde quickly placed her hand over the other girl's face

"We'd better get you cleaned up Rach, Night mother" The milky skinned girl kept her hand over the tanned girls mouth and pulled her towards the stairs, until she felt Rachel's tongue dart out licking her hand. The blonde quickly moved her hand wiping it on her top

"Night Judy… wait what was I saying?"

"Nothing we're getting you cleaned and then you can go to sleep" Quinn guided Rachel up the stairs

"No not bed time … I want to have fun!"

"Well tough I'm not letting you stay downstairs telling my mother she's a MILF! How do you even know what a MILF is?"

"Noah. He was talking about people in the bar and and your mother is good looking for an old person… I'm not saying that I want to fuc-"

"Rachel get changed!" The youngest Fabray quickly cut Rachel's speech short not wanting to hear anymore

"Changed into what Quinn… are you angry with me…I'll go"

"No I'm not angry Rachel, just come on I'll show you to the bathroom" A pale hand reached out and was quickly attached to a smaller tan hand. They walked to the bathroom and Quinn made Rachel sit on the toilet seat, while she got a cloth to rid the girl of the dirt from earlier.

"You… you got a lovely home Micky, it's… sweet and like a real home"

"That's because it is a real home, you nerd!" Quinn playfully threw a wet cloth at the girl, the cloth fell to the floor and Rachel was about to pick it up "No stay there you'll smack your head open, I think you have enough injuries for a while…" The blonde trailed of still feeling guilty about what her father had done. She picked up the cloth and knelt in front of Rachel to help clean off the dirt. She started cleaning the girls arms and noticed another bruise

"Did he hurt your arm too?"

"Yep, he wouldn't get his paws of… of me and just so you no he won't like it if you be lesbian not at all, nope, nope, nope. I think you'd be very good at it-"

"-What?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Never mind Rachel, you really are a rambler" The kneeling blonde didn't even notice how she'd been trailing patterns over the girl's bruised wrist until she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on top of the bruise

"Your kisses are magic! All better" The brunette had a childish grin on her face and Quinn couldn't help smile back. Quinn moved the cloth and started wiping the dirt from the girl's forehead, she couldn't help staring at Rachel's swollen eye though "…It's not sooo bad, Santana and Puck say I look badass, that's cool right?"

"Right"

"I was worried he'd hurt you too Micky, I…I had to come get you cause I was scared for you and… and you just left fast, I thought he'd hurt you and I would go to jail if he hurt you Quinn cause you're my Micky and what's Minnie without Micky…" Quinn could feel the hot tears streaming down her face at Rachel's sincere words; knowing that Rachel cared about her so much made her feel euphoric. "Quinn don't cry… although your eyes look really glittery when you cry… maybe you should cry…nooo" The brunette brushed her thumbs along Quinn's cheeks to get rid of the tears. Seemed odd how the blonde had so many tears falling and yet she was truly smiling at Rachel

"Right Minnie that's you done, there's a spare toothbrush for you to use there" Quinn pointed towards the sink. Rachel tried to stand up, but every attempt ended up with her sat back down on the toilet seat, laughing. Quinn decided to help the happy brunette to the sink. It took a full 20 minutes for Rachel to brush her teeth and get back to the bedroom; with Quinn's help.

"Well that didn't take so long" Sarcasm dripped from the blonde's tongue "You sleep in here and I'll be next door, okay" Quinn was turning to leave when the brunette spoke

"You … you're not staying with me?"

"No, it's 8pm I'm not so tired"

"Me neither duuuuh! I been telling you this all daaay" Rachel unsteadily made her way to the blonde

"No! You need to sleep it of Rachel"

"Nooo fair Quinn I want to nosey round your home"

"Well at least you're honest, maybe tomorrow now just go to sleep"

"No! You stay up I stay up we all stay… Judy! Is Judy still up?"

"She's asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed"

"Awww can I see her sleeping?"

"What? Why?"

"Huh? Judy! Judy! Judy!"

"Rachel shhhh"

"Well you're being boring I like your mother more now cause she'll have fun with me" Rachel made another attempt at passing Quinn and failed

"My mother will not have 'fun' with you, Rach. Please go to sleep Minnie, Please!"

"I don't want to sleep alone Quinnie and if you won't sleep with me…I'll… I'll have to sleep with Ms Judy. And I'd rather sleep with you cause I want you… I've had lots and lots to drink what if I sleepdie?"

"Rachel! You shouldn't say that!"

"I could and… and you'd just be sleeping…is it 'cause you want sexy times with Lips…Sam-"

"-Definitely not!" The youngest Fabray was quick to respond; almost too fast

"Good I'd be sick if you said you were, like really, really sick. So will you stay with me pleaseee Micky Moo" Rachel continued making 'Moo' noises until Quinn had to make her quiet

"Alright, I'll stay!"

"Woooo slumber party. Where's the alcohol?" Quinn's unimpressed expression gave Rachel her answer "No alcohol then, just you, me and a bed… Party time baby" Rachel tried to wink suggestively but just ended up looking like she had an eye problem

"Rachel! My mother's next door shhh!"

"Well she can come to I'll tell Puck about you, me and the MILF!-"

"Rachel Barbara Berry! You better stop saying that"

"….cough MILF cough"

"Rachel!" Quinn, who was still standing near the door moved over to the bed trying to catch the brunette, Rachel seemed to disappear; one minute she was running on the other side of the bed, the next minute she'd gone, with a loud THUD!

The blonde made her way round to the brunette to see her on the floor, looked unhappy with herself. Quinn burst out into hysterics, she was already laughing at seeing Rachel fall and disappear behind the bed but to see Rachel looking embarrassed made her feel like revenge was sweet "Well … next time… you'll listen" Quinn remarked between laughter

"Not funny … I…I hurt my hand and bum" The brunette held her hand out waiting for Quinn to help her up, she did get assistance after the taller girl had finished laughing her ass of at Rachel "I want alcohol I won't feel anything then"

"No!"

"Judy! Ohhh Judy! Will you get me some alcohol?"

"Pardon girls?" Judy shouted from outside the room

"Oh Ju-"The brunette tried to respond but was cut off by Quinn shouting over her

"Nothing mother everything is fine, Goodnight"

"Night ladies" You could almost hear the smile in Judy's voice

"Right. Get. In. My. Bed. Now. Rachel!" The blonde demanded, Rachel listened and moved onto the bed

"In my dreams you say that, very dominant you are. Just sometimes you could let me… me be the boss…just sometimes Quinn?" To say Quinn Fabray was shocked at Rachel's admission would be an understatement; she looked on as Rachel got comfy in her bed.

After jumping on the bed Rachel instantly felt comfy, the warmth of the bed and the cosiness of the satin sheets; feeling like they'd never let her leave; not that she'd want to right now or ever. She could smell the scent of Quinn's vanilla shampoo and she was completely soothed, ready to sleep though there was one thing missing

"Quinn …why you not getting in bed?... do you have a side?" Quinn was still looking on as the brunette got comfy in her bed, wondering what exactly Rachel's dreams entailed.

"I'm…erm just going to get changed, one minute" The blonde grabbed her pajamas; a simple vest top and shorts, and left to get changed.

A few minutes later Quinn returned dressed and ready for bed after splashing water on her face to try and calm her down or to wake her up from this unusual dream.

"Where you go Micky…I thought you'd left me" The brunette lifted the duvet for Quinn to get in beside her, the blonde made her way over and slid in beside her companion.

The paler girl lay on her back, eyes wide open looking at the ceiling, while the brunette slowly edged closer and closer, until she was finally inches from the blonde "Hey you!" Rachel pressed her finger to the still girl's nose

"H…Hey" The blonde replied into the moonlit bedroom, still not looking at the brunette beside her, though she could feel the girls warm breath on her cheek and neck. Within seconds she could feel a small hand move across her stomach and stopped on her waist, holding her tightly. The warm air she could feel on her neck started to get warmer and warmer until she could feel the girl nuzzling into her neck; getting comfy.

"Mmm my pillow" Rachel whispered, the pale girl could feel every syllable as the diva's lips brushed against her neck

"Right well…well night then" Quinn had no idea of how she'd be able to get to sleep; having Rachel's hot body pressed firmly against her own

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought after the angsty chapters, some comedy/fluff was in order._

_The song is from toy story: You got a friend in me. I chose this song because of the earlier reference and I think the words are quite suited in this fic._

_Let me know what you'd like to see happen next, The morning after or maybe they both wake up in the night and have a heart-to-heart?_

_Reviews are motivation! let me know what you'd like to see happen and what you thought of this chapter_

\/ Review \/


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, thank you all again for your lovely reviews!x_

_This chapter is filled with Rachel/Quinn again and is a more serious chapter, I hope i've done it justice! Enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Both girls slept entangled, the smaller girl practically lay on top of the milky skinned blonde, her head still resting in the crook of the taller girl's neck, her arm still draped across the girl's stomach and her leg had somehow managed to rest between the other girl's thighs.

Quinn woke first; feeling the other girl mumbling in her sleep against her skin. She was about to stretch but realised how interlocked they were and so decided to stop; not wanting to wake the girl from her slumber, and to be honest she quiet liked the feel of having the shorter brunette wrapped in her arms.

The blonde craned her neck to try and have a look at Rachel's sleeping state in all its beauty, she saw the most beautiful light smile and then little pout coming from the girl; probably at losing her pillow, _only Rachel could pull of the perfect pout even in her sleep_. The brunette quickly sought out Quinn's neck in her sleep and resided again against the paler girl's neck.

Quinn looked down at their perfectly moulded bodies and couldn't stop the smile that reached her eyes. She gently reached out to hold the tan girl's bruised arm and lightly lifted it to eye line; punishing herself again by looking at what her father had done

"I'm sorry, Rach" The blonde whispered into the silent room; the only noise Rachel's light breathing and sometimes odd murmurs "I wish I'd have protected you better, I promise he won't get near you again" Quinn pressed a delicate kiss to the bruised wrist and then did the same on top of the brunettes head, before Rachel interrupted by squeezing the blonde into a tight snuggle

"Shhh, few more hours baby" The brunette tightened her old, embracing the taller girl fully, but moving her leg so she touched Quinn in the most intimate of places

"R…Rachel" Quinn croaked out

"Mmm?"

"Leg!" The blonde couldn't say anything else she just hoped Rachel would take the hint. The brunette did lift her head from her previous comfortable position in the crook of the blonde's neck

"Leg?..." She looked down; realising what the other girl meant, she quickly shot to the other side of the bed "OhMyGod! Quinn I'm so sorry. That was highly inappropriate of me I didn't realise our close proximity. I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm truly embarrassed I never wake up in such circumstances, I'd almost say I'm close to a prude so that was entirely an accident-"

"Alright! Calm down Rach, and after last night you are most definitely not a prude!" The blonde winked at Rachel, thinking of how drunk Rachel was, definitely no prude.

The brunette misread the other girl entirely and looked down bashfully

Quinn noticed how Rachel looked away; seemingly embarrassed "Hey its fine, was a little bizarre but you were quite funny-"

"Funny how can you say that? That's surely the worst think you could possibly say to someone… after last night's events"

"Well you were funny and a little… excitable"

"Excitable?" Asked the embarrassed brunette

"Yeah you were all over the place, didn't know what you were doing"

"Oh great! …Well it must be because I was drunk… I've been told I'm actually somewhat of a tiger in that department"

"A what?… What?" Quinn looked on confused at what the girl was talking about, until Rachel pointed at them both back and forth "What! No" The blonde laughed until she was fit to burst, Rachel; poor girl just looked on bewildered

"What's so funny now? As you know I give everything 110%, sex is no different and also because of my numerous vocal exercises I'm almost certain if we went for round two you'd agree" The blonde stopped giggling and looked at the brunette intently; _Did she really just say all of that? Round 2 maybe I should tell her we'd need a round 1 first_

"Rachel we didn't do anything" Quinn finally admitted

"But you said-"

"I said you're not a prude because you kept talking about sex… even saying how my mother is a MILF" Both girls stared into one another's eyes before falling back onto the bed in simultaneous laughter.

Relief washed over Rachel, not that the idea of her and Quinn was bad, just the idea of her not remembering any of it.

They both moved so they were on their sides; facing each other in the middle of Quinn's double bed

"So… what exactly did I do?" The tan girl shyly asked

"You don't remember?"

"I remember drinking with Puck and then going to find you… Oh!" The brunette hid behind her hand as she replayed last night's events in her head, "Well any reason to sing right?"

"Ofourse. You remembering the rest?"

"Flowers…Seeing Judy…Oh no you weren't joking I actually called your mum a MILF" Rachel's head that had recently reappeared from behind her hands quickly disappeared again at the memory. Quinn tried to contain her laughter but couldn't and let out a hearty chuckle.

"Quinn don't laugh I can never look your mum in the eye again!" The blonde's laughter increased; tears of laughter blocking her vision; stopping her from seeing the pillow smack her in the face

"Hey!" The blonde blinked a couple of times; pushing the tears out of her eyes, and then sat up and grabbed her own pillow

"Don't you dare Quinn!" The idle threat went unnoticed by the taller girl as she quickly swung her pillow at the tiny brunette "This means war Fabray!"

"Bring it Berry; I'll take you down just like I did at the lake"

Pillows moved back and forth colliding in the middle with little force, the odd shot hitting either tan or milky skin. Rachel's 110% determination shone through; wanting to add best pillow fighter to her many other accolades, she swung hard at the blonde and knocked her off balance; the unsuspecting blonde fell off the bed.

"Oh no!" Rachel quickly crawled to the edge of the bed horrified at what she'd just done. Just as she reached the end slender arms reached up and pulled her down to the floor; the brunette landed on top of the blonde

"Humph!" The tan girl knocked the wind out of the taller girl on impact; Rachel pleased that she was 'hurting' the blonde, started bouncing on top making Quinn squirm beneath her

"I think that makes me the far superior pillow fighter, from this day forth you shall bow down at my pillow fighting greatness" The brunette held her head high proud of her achievement, before being pinned down on the floor "Bow down not pin down!"

"Never! you cheated, Berry!" Quinn began tickling the brunette mercilessly "You know how this ends Rachel so just admit I'm the greatest and I'll stop" Rachel shook her head; no. So the blonde continued tickling until a breathless brunette finally admitted defeat

"Ok! Ok! You win…" Quinn raised her left eyebrow waiting for Rachel to continue "You're the greatest!"

The taller girl smiled and moved to lie beside a heavily breathing Rachel

"I'm glad you're back Quinn" Rachel moved so she was leaning on her elbow; looking over Quinn "I missed this side to you the last 16 years"

"…I missed being able to be me, you make it so easy" The taller girl; who was using her arms as a pillow behind her head, smiled up at the brunette "I'm sorry for the way I treated you in high school… and I'm sorry now for what my dad did to you, I never meant to take his side over yours Rachel I just felt like I had no choice… I do now though"

"Micky your dad isn't you, you're two separate people. Yes he hurt me but it was him, I wish you'd see that"

"I can't help it Rach if-"

"No if's, Quinn, soon enough this bruise is going to disappear just like him he's gone now, right?"

"…Yeah" The sad tone in Quinn's voice worried Rachel

"You… You do want him gone right?"

"Yes" The blonde honestly replied "I just…" Quinn turned to her side so now she too was resting on her elbow; getting direct eye contact from Rachel "…When you're younger you can't help see your mum and dad as your heroes you know? They're bigger and seem to do the impossible…So I looked up to him, I was always taught to respect my parents and that they were always right… so I never doubted him, why would I? My older sister Phoebe did and they kicked her out … I didn't find out until I got home; I was 10 years old, I ran up the stairs to ask if she'd help me get dressed for our cousin's birthday, but I went in her room and it was empty of everything and I mean everything; my sister's bright pink teenage bedroom that hours before had scattered clothes and pictures was changed to nothing more than a bland guest room. I ran back down the stairs and asked my da… Russell where my sister was and do you know what he said?"

The brunette who had her undivided attention on the blonde shook her head lightly

"You don't have a sister…but I did I do!" Rachel lay on the floor next to the blonde and pulled her down as well. The blonde rested her head on Rachel's chest as the tan girl lightly stroked her hair.

"You don't have to say anything else Quinn" The smaller girl moved her head away so Quinn could see she was being serious

"I do Min, I just want you to know it never felt like I had a choice" Rachel went back to lightly stroking the blonde's hair "After… after Phoebe well I tried harder and harder to be a good daughter because… I didn't want to go home one day and see my bedroom striped to a guestroom" Tears filled the brunettes eyes at hearing Quinn voice her biggest worry, the blonde had tears of her own "I tried so hard; going to church, all the people there used to say how good I am and how lucky daddy is… Russell is to have me but he didn't even bat an eyelid. I did my best at school, getting all good grades and reports, but he wouldn't even look when I tried to show him, he just said he was busy" The tanned girl held the crying blonde tightly against her trying to show her as much comfort as she could

"Anyway we visited my uncles the week before I got pregnant with Beth. I was told to be on my best behaviour… I always was. We got there and my dad and uncle just went out getting drunk the whole time. We just sat around the house and did nothing. One night I had to stay up; they'd left their keys at home when they went to the pub, so I waited up. They stumbled in at 4am reeking of dirty beer, my uncle said I was a good kid and left to bed but daddy stayed glaring at me… I've never to this day felt so uneasy. His glare… it just looked like he was utterly disgusted with me… like I was some scum of the street. I tried looking away but I couldn't; I wanted him to tell me why he was looking at me like that-"

"-Cause he's a stupid prick!" Rachel rarely cursed but sometimes it was needed; like now. The brunette had never felt so angry (as she said to Quinn last night she'd go to jail if Russell hurt Quinn). The brunette was shaking with anger but rubbed her arm up and down the blondes back wanting to hear the rest and comfort the girl.

"He just stumbled towards me… I was kind of worried at what he'd do, but he just stopped in front of my face; suffocating me with his beer breath. He swayed a bit and then told me I was stupid, ugly, fat-"

"Quinn please" Rachel was fully crying not wanting to hear any more of this horrid memory

"He said like usual I was a disappointment and then he said I looked just like my mum. He said she's the reason he's stuck in stupid Lima and I just remind him of all his mistakes and that I'd be a Lima Loser too so I ran… and then Puck and Beth" The blonde's cries increased to heavy sobs, Rachel pulled the girl tightly to her and kissed the sobbing girl's head repeatedly

Rachel lifted the crying girls head so she could look into her tear glazed hazel eyes. The brunette placed a firm kiss on the paler girls tear stained cheeks, she then moved her head back to meet hazel eyes again "You" The tanned girl leaned forward again and placed another firm kiss on the girls other tear stained cheek "are" a kiss on the blonde's nose this time, before again regaining eye contact "Beautiful" Then the brunette leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own, placing a delicate kiss before leaning back again and letting brown meet hazel.

Quinn let out a timid smile after feeling Rachel's lips on her own, she knew Rachel was being sincere and wasn't saying it like a guy does to get in your pants, the brunette was saying it because she believed it. The kiss was simple, it wasn't a kiss that was meant to go further; it was just much needed comfort.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Let me no what you think of this chapter, I think it was important to look at why Quinn tried so hard to be a 'daddies girl'._

_I'm not sure what to write next so let me know what you'd like and which character you'd like to reappear! x_

_\/Reviews are motivation so... Review! :P \/_

The blonde let her head rest against Rachel's beating chest; letting the steady beat of the girl's heart lull her to sleep


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi guys thanks again for the wonderful reviews and hello to new readers I hope I can keep you interested in this fic x_

_This chapter continues where the last left of, i've read your reviews and took them into account and thats why... Read and find out ;)_

_%%%%%%%%_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Knock! Knock! The sound woke the sleeping girls; Quinn still wrapped securely in Rachel's arms.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"I thought I'd check to see if you're both still alive, it's 3pm. I have something I'd like to discuss with you downstairs. Sam has been and gone again." At the mention of Quinn's husband Rachel removed her hands from around the other girl's waist; she felt it was too intimate a position especially knowing she's in Sam's home.

The blonde girl noticed how Rachel moved at the mention of Sam and couldn't help feeling hurt. "Sure we'll be down in a minute"

"Quinn… you don't think Judy wants to talk aswell me do you? I don't think I can look at your mother in the same way"

"I think she'll probably shout and then throw you out" The brunette's eyes went wide "I'm kidding she's probably just going to talk about staying here or something. Come on" The taller girl stood up first and then gave her hand to the brunette helping her stand.

"Quinn can I possibly borrow a top or something?"

"Definitely!" Quinn remarked "Ya kind of stink" The blonde emphasised by pinching her nose; mocking Rachel

"HaHa! Sooo funny" Rachel folded her arms across her chest, but as soon as the blonde turned to get Rachel a top from her wardrobe, the brunette sniffed at her top; just in case.

Quinn turned back around noticing Rachel "I was joking Rach! You're such a geek" Quinn handed over her favourite blue hoodie, which Rachel snatched; angry at being mocked.

They both arrived downstairs ten minutes later still arguing over Rachel's 'smell'.

"I'm just saying you used to care about personal hygiene Rach-"Quinn jumped down the last of the stairs narrowly avoiding a slap from Rachel

".! …You smell too! So neeeh!" The brunette didn't have the energy to chase the blonde; her head was thumping enough to make her consider never even looking at alcohol again… till the weekend.

"Girls, really you sound like five year olds" Both girls bowed their heads down at Judy's motherly telling off tone "How's the head Rachel?"

"I'll live. I think I'm going to go, leave you to talk... Bye Ms… I mean Judy bye" The embarrassment Rachel thought she'd have when she came face-to-face with Judy didn't compare to how embarrassed she actually was.

"Alright then Rachel. It was a pleasure to see you again, even in your drunken state" Rachel gave a meek smile and made her way to the door; escorted by Quinn. "Oh and Rachel" The brunette turned her head back to look at Judy "I asked Carol from a few doors away if she knew what a MILF was and I must say we had quite a chuckle, thank you!" Rachel no longer had a tan complexion instead the colour of a lobster, she watched as Judy turned to the kitchen laughing.

"Oh my…" The brunette just stared at the spot Judy previously occupied; lost for words. She could hear Quinn also laughing beside her

"See now that wasn't so bad was it"

"That was a train crash! I'm leaving before I get into more trouble, you're such a bad influence Fabray!"

"Yeah you love it Min" The taller girl had a slight grin on her face

"Oh before I go Santana has invited me to attend a little get together this Friday at 'Bar Gear' you'll come right… and bring Sam"

"I don't know Rach" Quinn wasn't sure how Santana would react to seeing her

"Please I want you there and it'll be good to see Sam again… Come on Micky!"

"Fine but if Santana's a bitch I'm not staying"

"I can't promise anything, but I'm sure you'll give as good as you get Quinn"

"That's true… I'll see you then and take good care of that hoodie … don't smell it out!" Quinn stuck her tongue out

"It's my hoodie now. I'm slowly stealing your wardrobe; Shoes and a hoodie. Next time I want your pants!"

"Oh really?"

"I mean… Shush I'm leaving!" Rachel strolled down the path and closed the gate behind her "Bye!"

"Oh good I can breathe again! Now Smelly's gone" Rachel turned with her hands on her hips; Quinn stuck her tongue out cheekily and shut the door. The brunette walked home with a bounce in her step.

5 hours later

Rachel had been and told Hiram and Leroy what happened with Russell; they both urged her to go to the police. After a long debate/argument with Hiram about going to the police Rachel still stood firm she wouldn't, eventually Hiram stormed out in true Berry fashion. Leroy told Rachel he'd talk to Hiram if it's what Rachel really wanted. She stayed with her dad Leroy for an hour; talking about Quinn, Santana, Beth and Puck

The youngest Berry decided she'd get everything out of the way today; put it in the past. So she made her way to Shelby's house to see Beth and Shelby.

She walked through the front door, quietly shutting it before going to find Beth. She made it to the living room and watched as Beth tried to read a book to Shelby; mispronouncing some words only for Shelby to correct her. Beth finally turned; noticing Rachel

"Rach!" Beth gave the book to her mum and ran for Rachel "Rach! Where you been?" The brunette picked her younger sister up "Ouch! What happened to your eye? Was it that Ryan from school? He's so mean!"

"No who's Ryan?"

"He's really naughty and swears and is mean and shouts and kicks and smacks and-" Beth continued with her list

"He doesn't hurt you does he?" The older sister naturally went into protective mode

"No silly, he's in the other class"

Shelby walked over noticing Rachel's eye "Beth why don't you go and play upstairs"

"cause Rachel's here, I want Rachel" Beth wrapped her arms tightly around her big sister

"She'll be here after, now go upstairs for a while"

"But-"

"Bethany Corcoran!" Shelby scolded

"Sorry mummy. You promise you'll stay Rach?" The youngest girl asked before heading up the stairs

"Of course" Rachel replied watching the retreating girl. She then turned to Shelby who was watching her expectedly "It isn't as bad as it looks and it's sorted now so there's no need to worry"

"Who did it?"

"Russell; Quinn's dad. But he's gone now so it's finished"

"Is he behind bars?" Asked Shelby

"No"

"Then how's it finished?"

"Because I said it's finished and it is. I'm sorry but it's my problem and I dealt with it, my way"

"Right. Fine Rachel well I guess there's nothing more to say your sisters waiting for you"

Rachel didn't mean to be so harsh, but she'd had enough of talking about Russell. She'd argued with Hiram over it and she didn't have the energy or the need to repeat it with Shelby.

Rachel made her way up the stairs to Beth, feeling a hint of guilt at how she'd just talked to Shelby.

"Rach you stayed like you promised..ed?" Beth asked unsure

"Just promised" Rachel corrected "So what are you doing?"

"Having a tea party with Minnie, Mr Giraffe and Miss Pony" The younger girl pointed at all 3 teddies

"Quite the tea party, room for one more?"

"You have to sit on that side and I'll get you a cup and plate and cake and spoon" Rachel took a seat next to Minnie and 'Miss Pony'

The sisters continued to play 'Tea party' and other games for about an hour. Shelby left the girls to it; glad at how well they got on despite how hers and Rachel's relationship remained.

"Rachel who did hurt you?" Beth remembered her earlier question and asked again

"A naughty man but he's gone now"

"What if he comes back and gets you?" The worried youngster asked

"He won't sweetheart he's been told of and is learning his lesson"

"I hope they told him of really bad"

"They did"

"He should get a smacked bottom" Beth said nodding along with approval

"He should"

"I missed you Rach" Admitted Beth

"Missed me? I've only been gone two days I'm usually away longer than that"

"Yeah but you always ring and stuff you didn't this time. Where did you go?"

"I stayed at my friends Santana and Brittany's and then I stayed with Quinn"

"Quinn … the Quinn?"

"Yes your biological mother-

"Did you ask if she will meet me?"

"…Sorry sweetheart I forgot, next time?"

"You keep forgetting! I seen Puck I want to see Quinn!"

"I'll try"

Bethany didn't seem pleased with Rachel's answer, she stood and started putting her toys away"I'm tired I want to go to bed, bye!"

"Beth-"

"Night" Rachel turned and left; upset at Beth kicking her out of the room.

Both girls changed and got in their own beds; Rachel in the guestroom bed and Beth in her own, usually both girls slept in the guest room together.

Rachel started to drift off when a small figure made her way into the room and climbed in the bed beside her

"Sorry Rachel it's not your fault" Tiny arms wrapped around Rachel's neck "I just want to see her onetime"

"I promise you Beth, I promise you that you will see Quinn, okay?"

"You're the bestest"

"It's the best, Beth" After Rachel corrected her sister they both got comfortable and drifted off to sleep; Rachel wondering how she would convince Quinn to meet Beth

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_You asked for more Beth and here she is! I hope this chapter was alright let me know x_

_I've already done the next chapter fully finished, some more characters will reappear as its the 'Night out'. And Sam will finally make an appearance in the next chapter I know how much you want him to appear :P _

_The next chapter is a nice chapter and will help ...things progress ;)_

_Review and I'll update x_

_Cheers,_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi, Thank you for reviewing, i'm glad you like the Rachel/Beth interaction in the last chapter. It's probably what I find most difficult to write although this chapter was a bit of a struggle, especially the end to this chapter, I hope/think it turned out alright..._

_Enjoy xx_

_%%%%%%%%_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Friday soon came around; Rachel spent the day getting dressed and redressed. She was looking forward to seeing Quinn; seeing how she'd be with other people, Rachel also wanted to see Sam; when she left Lima she hadn't even thought of the boy once, she still wouldn't have if it weren't for Quinn.

Rachel met up with Brittany and Santana outside the bar;

"Aww Rachel you look really good, doesn't she San" Brittany greeted the tiny brunette; kissing her on the cheek

"Sure, I'm always expecting you to turn up in some vomit inducing argyle" Santana greeted in her own usual sarcastic way of course missing out the kiss on the cheek.

"You look really nice too Britt… and Santana" Rachel added as an afterthought, not to say that Santana didn't look good she did but 'nice' and 'Santana' not the best descriptive.

"No Berry. Me and Britts look hot" Santana concluded, kissing her girlfriend without a care in the world (and why should they?)

Santana and Brittany's kiss started to get a bit steamier; their hands started roaming and both girls began moaning. Rachel stood awkwardly shuffling her feet, hoping they'd come up for air.

"Fellow Jew!" Puck made his way over to Rachel with Hannah, quickly pulling Rachel into a brief hug. "Hot!" Puck motioned towards Santana and Brittany before being hit in both arms by Hannah and Rachel

"Hi pig" Rachel greeted.

They all entered the bar; Santana and Brittany bouncing to the music, Puck and Hannah headed straight for the dance floor leaving Rachel to fend for herself.

"Berry I'm getting the first round what ya wanting?" Santana asked

"Bacardi and coke please. Do you think Quinn will come?"

"I don't know midget I am not her keeper." Santana passed Rachel her drink. Rachel looked down; she hoped Santana would lie and say yes but Santana doesn't lie; her truth can be hard to take but it's usually needed.

"Aww Rach I'm sure she'll show up" Brittany; Santana's other half/ her complete opposite, would pick any one up on their darkest days. The diva smiled at Brittany gratefully and they made their way to the dance floor.

30 minutes and another drink later

The fivesome were still on the dance floor; partying down to 'only girl in the world'; Brittany and Santana, Puck and Hannah, and Rachel had made a nice drunk male friend to dance with.

Rachel and the drunk blonde boy were dancing against one another on the dance floor. Rachel had spent the last half an hour wondering where Quinn was, she kept pestering Santana; who wasn't best pleased. The drunk boy served as a good distraction. Santana kept a watchful eye over the pair making sure the boys hands stayed in a safe area.

Brittany pulled Santana away; she was getting a little to protective of Rachel and kept scaring the boy by standing between the two and pointing at her own eyes telling the boy she was watching him.

Quinn and Sam entered the thriving club. Santana was quick to notice and made a beeline for her.

"Well Well Well look who decided to show her face" Brittany had now joined Santana

"Santana, Brittany" Quinn added a fake smile, Santana could tell instantly. It wasn't Quinn trying to be rude just she didn't know what to say or do; she didn't really go out.

"Erm Quinn who's he?" Britt whispered pointing at Sam

"He's my husband Britt"

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Britt and here on my …left?" The Latina shook her head "right is my lover Santana, she's mine" Brittany added with a cute growl

"I know who you are we went to McKinley together" Sam realised he wasn't getting through so decided to just re-introduce himself "My names Sam and I do not like fried eggs and ham"

"Oh no he didn't, really? You gots to be kidding, look here Lady Lips, reality check nobody found it funny in high school! I'm a lil bit tipsy and still didn't find it funny so just don't"

"Santana" Quinn half-heartedly warned

"Quinn does this look like work? This lil bitch right here can say what she wants"

Quinn quickly tried to defuse the situation "How is work?"

"I dunno I'm unemployed" Fabray tilted her head "I don't work for no man who beats women, I'm better than that!" Quinn looked down at the floor hoping it would just swallow her up "And so are you Q" Quinn looked up at hearing the sincerity in the Latinas tone and use of her nickname. The brunette noticed a single tear travel down Quinn's cheek, and did something unlike a sober Santana; she held out her arm and gave the blonde a short hug

"Group hug!" Brittany quickly joined in on the intimate moment, Sam tried to get involved but he saw Santana's ice cold glare and took a step back.

"Rachel's out on the dance floor" Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, she'd noticed how Quinn's eyes kept drifting of looking around the room "and she's been drinkin" Quinn stepped away; HBIC mode on, Santana knew what Quinn was silently asking –why didn't you stop her? "She needs to loosen up. She's a laugh with drink down her neck! And it's your fault she thought you weren't gunna show"

Santana and Brittany left to go sit at a booth telling Quinn to hurry up and get a proper drink. Quinn headed over to the bar with Sam and asked the bar man for two shots of tequila, a bottle of beer for Sam and a Malibu and orange. She quickly downed both shots gaining a quizzical look from Sam whom she just ignored. She needed something to take the edge of before she saw Rachel; she finally let her eyes wander towards the dance floor.

That's when her eyes found Rachel, swaying away to the up tempo music. The songstress had sweat dripping down her body; from her face trailing down and disappearing into her cleavage. Quinn's tongue darted out moistening her lips. Rachel was wearing a perfect, form-fitting, fiery, red top and tight, jet black, ass-accentuating jeans. Quinn had to look away she could feel the blood rushing to her face

"Quinn…Quinn!" A hand appeared in front of Quinn's face, she was about to snap; someone had gotten in the way of her (ogling) watching Rachel.

"What Sam, go play with Puck or something" The blonde huffed and walked towards Brittany and Santana, she'd decided not to dance with Rachel since it was too risky with Sam in the room somewhere

"We lose you for 5 years and now we can't get rid of you"

"I see nice Santana lasted a whole 5 minutes" Quinn snipped good heartedly

"Quinn was lost for 5 years? Is that why you never came out?" asked Brittany

"Erm…" Quinn looked to Santana for help;

"Yeh B, Q here got herself locked in her office and couldn't get out, but she's finally come out to play"

"I get locked in places a lot; did you forget your keys? I always forget my keys. I'm glad you can play with us now Quinn we can spend all of our time together again, except for at sexy times"

"I think Quinn will be spending time with a little pint sized diva during sexy times B"

"Oooh! So you have someone to have sexy time with"

Before Santana could get a witty comment in Quinn jumped in "You just met Sam… my husband"

"Do you have a name together like me and Santana? We're Brittana, we even got tattoos to prove it, see" Both girls revealed their tattoos to Quinn, she noticed Brittany's tattoo read 'Brittany' and was about to ask, when she saw Santana shake her head.

"Very cool B"

"Not as cool as Rachel's" Quinn suddenly took interest in what the blonde was saying "I think I'm going to get a Disney tattoo maybe Timon and Pumbaa, Rachel said we're like them San cause you're snappy but love me"

"What?" Quinn and Santana barked.

Quinn continued before S and B could stop her from getting a word in "Rachel has a Disney tattoo? What is it? Where is it?"

"Minnie Mouse, It's so cute and girly-"

"Timon and bloody Pumbaa..." Santana continued

Quinn jolted out of her seat in search, once again, of the brunette. Rachel still stood dancing in the mass of sweaty bodies. Quinn pushed past two people to get close to the brunette; grabbed the songstresses hand and pulled her towards the exit

"Quinn! You're here... Where are you taking me the party's inside Darliiiing" The diva let herself be pulled outside by her trusted companion. They finally stopped just outside of the building; Rachel's back slumped against the cold surface

"Rach did you get a tattoo?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Britt told me. Rach just tell me" The tiny brunette started to play with her necklace, she felt a bit embarrassed "Min, look at me" Quinn let her finger trail along Rachel's jawline, to her chin; so Rachel could meet her own pleading eyes "Please"

"Fine yes I did" The brunette subconsciously moved her hand down to cover the tattoo.

"Can I see it?" Quinn's hand slowly moved down Rachel's body to meet the girl's tanned stomach. Hazel eyes met brown. The brunette noticed Quinn's dilated pupils and felt like she'd give into anything the blonde asked.

Rachel moved her hands to her sides, so the blonde could finally see her tattoo. Quinn's milky hands trailed to the hem of Rachel's top, she slowly began lifting the tanned girls top when the brunette placed her hands over hers. Quinn could see Rachel's nerves, so she looked Rachel dead in the eye and gave a heart-warming smile. They both continued to pull up Rachel's top, Quinn's eyes finally saw the small tattoo just above Rachel's hipbone, she instantly moved her hand down to hold the tanned girl's hip and stroke her finger over the recognition of their joint past.

Rachel's eyes had immediately closed upon feeling the blonde's fingers dance around her tattoo and then finally stroke over the image of Minnie Mouse, leaving goose bumps in their trail. They stood like that in the cool night air for a few minutes Quinn taking in the beautiful ink on Rachel's body and Rachel awestruck by the feel of Quinn's hands all over her stomach.

"Amazing" The blonde finally spoke, Rachel's eyes fluttered open at hearing that husky tone in Quinn's voice.

The girl's overheated bodies met; Rachel trapped between the cold wall on her back and Quinn's burning body pushed up against her front. They stood chest to chest, looking each other in the eye daring the other to do something. Quinn's tongue darted out, moistening her lips. Hazel eyes wondered down looking at the brunette's lips and then back up to meet her favourite chocolate brown orbs; now black with lust.

The pale hand on Rachel's hip pulled her close; so their mouths could finally meet. The kiss was needy and fierce; Quinn swiped her tongue across the brunette's lips begging for entrance which Rachel's lips more than obliged. Tan hands reached out holding Quinn's face; never wanting to let go. The brunette could taste tequila on the taller girl's lips and couldn't stop a moan from escaping. As soon as the blonde heard her diva moan she couldn't stop her nails slightly grazing the tanned girl's hips.

They finally pulled away breathless, resting their foreheads together trying to catch their breath. Quinn lifted her hands so they pressed firmly against the wall on either side of the brunette's head; if she left her hands on the girl's skin she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop, tan skin was too addictive right now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Glad Santana/Brittany re-appeared? Little Santana/Quinn interaction. And Sam had a line... And someone asked if I was going to write him as a 'bad character' I promise I won't, in glee I just see his character as a bit... nice so I'll try to keep it that way._

_Rachel and Quinn finally kissed. Too fast? right time? And what do you want to happen next?_

_Btw neither Rachel nor Quinn where drunk in this chapter yes they'd had a drink but not drunk (Wasn't a 'drunken kiss'). Yes Quinn had two shots and Rachel had two drinks, that's all. _

_I'm going to write the aftermath in the next scene and continue where this chapter closes._

_Let me know what you think and thank you for continuing to read and review people, Thanks ! xx_

_\/ Review \/_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey, Thank you again for reviewing especially; broadwaybound2016 for near enough reviewing every chapter! Thank you so much x And also to new reviewers who are giving great reviews, they really do make me write more and I do take what you say into account_  
_I hope you all continue to review and anonymous readers come on! :P_

_Also this chapter kind of contains spoilers, theres a song mentioned from the 'Original song' episode_

_Enjoy the FaBerry, Brittana and Pezberry x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Both girls still stood, foreheads resting together, eyes fixed on the other; not one of them daring to blink in case it was all just a dream.

The heavy breathing brunette spoke up first "Well…I…That was wow" Rachel finally pushed out, not knowing quite how to describe the feeling.

The blonde quickly grabbed the tan girls hand and pulled her round the corner; noticing Sam exit the club. She finally looked down, noticing Rachel's worried expression "Sorry Sam was there and …he's a good person"

"Sure Lips is great" Rachel quipped

"Rachel! Don't call him that"

"Well his Lips are huge Quinn! Like a hoover or something, ready to suck you in to oblivion" The blonde couldn't help laugh especially when the brunette in front of her started making hoover noises

"Rachel, stop it!" The defiant brunette continued to make hoover noises _'Vooooom!_' Quinn had to place her hand over the smaller girls mouth; silencing the girl. She pushed the girl back so she was once again trapped against the wall. "Rach it isn't funny" The blonde wore a smile that suggested otherwise.

The brunette lifted her arm; to remove the milky hand covering her mouth. The paler girl complied and moved her hand so it was resting against the girls tan neck. "Did you ever hear trouty mouth Quinn?"

"Yes Brittany used to sing it all the time, that and headband" Quinn didn't even notice her thumb lazily stroking up and down the girl's neck "You dare sing it Min, I mean it!" Rachel used her hand making a zipping motion over her mouth "Good! Or I would of…" The brunette smirked at this not only had Quinn dared her but now she was making threats.

The brunette 'unzipped' her mouth and began singing "Guppy face, trouty mouth-"The blonde quickly replaced her hand over the girl's delicious mouth, raising her eyebrow at Rachel's cheekiness.

Rachel fought back this time though pulling the blonde girls arm away "Is…that…how people's-" Rachel continued to try and playfully fight with the girl moving her head from side to side "lips look-" Quinn finally took control; pining the tan girls hands above her head, though the girl still had control of her mouth and vocal chords. "where you come … from in the souuuuth" Rachel grinned triumphantly.

"Really mature Rachel"

"I'm only just getting started there's more words Quinn."

"Rachel stop it!"

"You can't stop me"

"I bet I can!"

"Bring it Micky!"

One of the many things Rachel and Quinn had In common was that they couldn't back down from a dare. Just as Rachel continued with 'Trouty Mouth' Quinn moved forward silencing the girl's mouth with her own.

It took a few seconds before the brunette responded to the feather lips pressed against her own, but as soon as she felt Quinn's tongue swipe at her bottom lip she quickly opened her mouth giving the taller girl access. The kiss was unlike the first, the first kiss was fast, heated and passionate. This kiss was more delicate and slow, both taking their time to explore each other's mouth's.

Both girl's slowly removed their lips; they still had their eyes closed, the blonde's hands looped around the girls neck whilst Rachel had her hands gripping the girls shirt.

Rachel brushed her nose along the blonde's "Definitely not froggy lips" The brunette smiled.

"Ruin the moment Min. You bit my lip!" The blonde opened her eyes finally meeting her favourite chocolate brown orbs

"Sorry Quinn, I couldn't help it" Rachel leaned in pressing light kisses along Quinn's milky _biteable _neck. The blonde moved her head to the side giving the brunette all the access she wanted, closing her eyes at the sensation of Rachel's lips on her almost never touched neck. "You taste like vanilla"

Quinn instantly missed the feel of the girl's lips on her neck "Yeah…Vanilla… that's it" The blonde opened her eyes; embarrassed at stumbling over her words, hoping Rachel hadn't noticed. Of course as soon as she opened her eyes, brown eyes were staring back at her in slight amusement.

"Rachel!" The noise of Santana's voice made them both move back, to an acceptable friends distance. "Midget I've spent the last 45minutes looking for your short ass! Should have known you'd be together…in a darkly lit alley as well. I wonder what you two have been up to." Santana gave her all-knowing sarcastic smile, making both Rachel and Quinn feel guilty.

"Back off S we were just getting some air"

"Yeah so how comes ya didn't just step outside the door? Air's air Q. Lady lips is looking for you; you know your husband" Santana was on a role, so Quinn just slipped past her heading back to the bar. The blonde did turn back slightly offering the diva an apologetic smile.

"Santana was that really necessary?"

"Totally it's what I do, I need banter to live otherwise what's the point?" Both girls headed back towards the bar together

"You're just mean sometimes" The songstress poked Santana in the ribs making the tough girl squeak in surprise

"Hey! Midget …oh and now that I remember what's this I hear about Timon and Pumbaa?"

Deer in headlight "Oh well see I mean that… Well your tough and people who don't know you can think your mean and only care about yourself but you totally don't because you'd give and do anything for Brittany" Rachel quickly rushed; hoping Santana wouldn't go mad.

"I'll give you a 5 second head start Berry"

"But San-"

"5…4" Rachel realised Santana was being serious and ran in search of either blonde; Quinn because she'd protect her or Brittany because she'd calm Santana down.

The brunette found all of her friends sat together in a side booth and quickly made it over to them, she climbed under the table, moving to the back; making sure she was as far away from Santana as possible.

"Rachel what ya doin'" asked Brittany

"Santana's not happy, I did get a 5 second head start though which is a significant amount of seconds more than what I used to get"

"How many did you used to get?"

"None" Rachel replied noticing Santana stride up to the table with a smirk in place.

"Berry you can run but you can't hide. Timon and Pumbaa couldn't you think of something sexy… like I could totally rock a Cinderella outfit or Tinkerbell, I have and I looked super sexy right Britts"

"Yeah she looked amazing, we sometimes still dress in them Santana really likes it when I wear Cinderella, we have lots of fun taking them of though-"

"TMI Britts, ok"

"Right… maybe we could get a Timon and Pumbaa outfit and we could have sexy times in those too!" Brittany mentioned excitedly

"See what you done Berry no way am I getting my mack on with a bloody warthog, dressed as a freakin' meerkat!" Santana protested, Brittany was quick to move over and stand by her side.

"But baby I really want to get them, please. I'll do anything you like" Brittany added with a wink and moved away from Santana with a sway in her hips beckoning her to follow, which of course she did!

"Hey Rachel" The brunette turned to the voice and noticed Sam sat on the other side of Quinn

"Hello Sam it's good to see you again. You're looking well" Rachel pleasantly greeted, she didn't have anything against the boy apart from the fact he got to call Quinn his wife.

"Yeah I've been working out, have to keep my abs toned you know?" Rachel didn't really know how to respond so she lightly smiled and turned to look at Quinn

"Man I totally get where you're coming from. You take one day of the gym and fat just appears from everywhere" Puck quickly joined in, leaving the girls smiling at each other; memories of just minutes ago filtering their thoughts.

They all stayed in those groups for the rest of the night; Santana and Brittany both dancing provocatively on the dance floor, Puck and Sam talking about 'boys stuff' whilst Rachel, Hannah and Quinn chatted in the corner contently.

The night drew to a close and they all left together minus Puck and Hannah who had left minutes before. They all stood together on the street outside the bar.

"Come back to ours we'll have a night cap" Sam nodded over-excitedly. He looked at Quinn as if to ask permission, she smiled acceptingly. "There it's settled back to ours, we have a spare"

"Sure why not, love to see Quinn's humble abode" Santana joked.

"You're coming right Rach?" Asked Quinn hopeful. Rachel pulled Quinn to one side

"Will your mum be there, I don't think I'd like yet another run in and I've had some alcohol again"

"No she's with Phoebe" Quinn smiled linking her arm with Rachel's. They walked back to Quinn's like that not dropping their arms once.

**-At Quinn's Home-**

"Right Santana and Britt you'll have Sam's ro… I mean the guest room and…Rachel you take the sofa bed and me… me and Sam will share my… I mean our room" Quinn almost messed up twice but quickly backtracked hoping no one noticed, she didn't want Santana knowing how she'd not slept in the same room as her husband since they'd been married.

Quinn showed Santana and Brittany to the 'guest' room and left them to it, knowing not to disturb unless the house was on fire, she'd learnt not to interrupt them in high school.

Sam had also disappeared when she returned back downstairs to Rachel "Has Sam gone to bed?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, he helped sort the sofa bed out first though… it's erm… comfy" Rachel bounced on the bed, it let out loud squeaks at the smallest movement

"Sorry we don't ever use it so…" The blonde moved over to sit beside Rachel

"It's fine it's only one night"

The tension in the room soon became apparent, neither girl looking at one another and they both sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Well… I'd better go night-"The taller girl started to stand but she was quickly pulled back to the bed by a tan hand pulling at her wrist

"No don't… not yet, please?" Rachel pleaded not wanting the girl to leave and not liking the idea of Sam and Quinn doing… anything while she lay downstairs.

Rachel moved back lying along the length of the bed resting her head on the pillow patting the side next to her; asking the blonde to join her.

"Do you think that's wise?" The nerves in Quinn's voice audible

"I promise not to jump on you…" Quinn still didn't look sure; worried that she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "I can't this squeaky bed wouldn't allow me" Rachel proceeded to bounce; making the bed squeak loudly.

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's antics and moved to lie beside her. The blonde instantly relaxed and turned on her side to face Rachel, reaching her hand over to trace her hand over Rachel's tattoo.

"Min, when did you get the tattoo?" The blonde asked, she'd wanted to ask all night but there always seemed to be a third party every time they talked; and she felt it was something they needed to talk about in private.

"I was feeling lonely in New York... when I first moved there. Naomi and Kurt were my only friends and I didn't see Kurt so much since he was studying a different course to me. Naomi; whom I met at Juliard, was my first real friend in New York, she didn't put me down and we both looked out for one another. She has loads of tattoos and decided she wanted to get one when we graduated to commemorate her time there, so I went with her to the tattoo parlour. We went in and she sat in the chair, I don't know why I just loved seeing the ink leave it's mark on her skin. I started looking through the tattoo design booklet, seeing if anything took my fancy and they had this quote from Walt disney 'Disneyland is the star, everything else is in the supporting role.' and I thought of you... of us. I've had two real friendships in my life yours and Naomi's, and you let me be myself. And I know the Quinn from when we were kids and the Quinn i'm with now are both the real you, i've always known that. I got this (tattoo) knowing that it was something i'd never be ashamed of and i'd always have with me, i'd never look at it and wish it wasn't there like old men do when they cover there back completely with a... dragon or something. I loved our childhood and I love that you're back, this time I promise I won't let you push me away"

"You got it for me?" Quinn meekly asked, Rachel nodded in response. "I promise I'll try not to push you out anymore, I won't hurt you"

The blonde had her arm wrapped around her companion, hugging the girl firmly; trying to add with physical touch how much she meant what she'd said.

They stayed up talking for hours until both girls kissed goodnight and drifted off to sleep in the sofa bed; Quinn the big spoon, Rachel holding the blonde girls arm; keeping it firmly in place, not that the blonde wanted to move from her comfortable position.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter with the FaBerry, Brittana and Pezberry moments. Hopefully the subtle hints of Quinn's 'married home life' are coming across, let me know your thoughts_

_I included the reason as to why Rachel got her tattoo and may also do a Quinn POV soon, i'm not planning on keeping Sam/Quinn together long. I've not decided whether to have Judy or Santana make Quinn leave Sam. (Judy because she's seen hoe happy her daughter is, not sure as to how i'd write Santana's part yet)_

_Next chapter will possibly move towards a Beth/Quinn reunion! and then the chapter after that may be Quinn and Beth's reunion._

_Let me know what you liked/didn't like._

_And what you want/don't want to happen._

_\/ Review \/_


	24. Chapter 24

_Glad you all liked the last chapter I thought it'd be better to move things along a bit._

_This chapter follows Quinn and is the morning after the night before :P_

Enjoy x

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quinn slowly woke from the light breaking in through the windows; she opened her eyes and noticed that she was still pressed up against the smaller girls back. She lifted her arm, from its previous position around Rachel, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The blonde lifted her head to look over a tan shoulder, smiling at the brunette's peaceful, sleeping state.

Quinn didn't know what possessed her maybe she was still tired. She couldn't stop herself, the smell of Rachel's strawberry scent infiltrating her senses, she gently (hoping not to wake her) placed escaping brown locks behind the smaller girls ear; exposing a smooth, tan neck. Quinn inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Rachel. The taller girl started to pepper kisses along the sleeping girl's neck. She continued placing delicate kisses, until she heard a light moan; when she placed a kiss over the girl's pulse point, after hearing the noise Quinn paused; thinking about how addictive Rachel's neck was, but how making Rachel moan could be her life mission the sound was _amazing_.

The smaller girl shifted so she was now lying on her back, effectively stopping the blonde. Quinn gulped worried that she may have crossed the line, she couldn't help it she'd never felt the need to be this close to someone since… _she'd never!_

"Mmm Good morning" Rachel's sleepy voice spoke "I wanted to see your face, baby" The brunette smiled widely at Quinn.

The taller girl's cheeks started to heat up with embarrassment, she hadn't even noticed Rachel's term of endearment, just the fact that Rachel had turned away from her. The blonde started to pull back; away from Rachel, but a hand reached up and gripped the back of her neck pulling her back down so their noses were almost touching.

"Hey where are you going, you can't wake me up like that and leave" Quinn tried turning her head to look away but the tan hand kept her in place "I've not been woken up that good in a _long_ time" Hazel eyes met brown and Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and moved so her head was back hidden in the tan girl's neck.

"You 'mell 'o 'ud" Quinn muffled against Rachel's neck, making Rachel shiver at the feel

"What? I…I didn't hear… y..you" The brunette shakily breathed out

Quinn couldn't help smirk at the fact that she was making Rachel Berry speechless. She'd lasted too long not making the brunette moan and decided she had to change that, she darted out her tongue and ran it along the girls neck, to behind her ear; Rachel moaned at the contact, so Quinn continued and lightly bit the diva's earlobe eliciting a light gasp from her companion.

"You smell and taste so good" Quinn noted, smiling into yet another kiss placed on the tan neck

"Qu… Quinn you'll oh! Quinn! You have to… to stop" The blonde continued kissing and sucking on the brunette's neck "Quinn… S…Sam and and Santana… Upstairs" The blonde gave one last lingering kiss to the brunette's neck and finally leaned back meeting Rachel's brown orbs.

"I guess we should" The blonde finally complied "If I get a real good morning kiss"

"Real?... No way, one of our first kisses will not be a morning breath kiss!" Rachel quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"But Rach I want your lips … please Min, for me just a lil tiny kiss that's all" Quinn tried hoping she could ply Rachel's hand away. The brunette was having none of it and shook her head adamantly. "Fine! I'm going to go get changed before everyone else gets up. No doubt Sam will be flat out till noon" Rachel still had her hand firmly across her mouth "Maybe I'll wake him up with a kiss"

The tan hand quickly loosened and moved away from her mouth "Quinn don't! I don't want to hear that" Rachel sulked.

Quinn quickly leant forward and captured Rachel's lips, smiling into the kiss "Morning breaths not so bad" The blonde quickly moved away to go upstairs and received a playful slap on the ass as she left, she quickly turned around to the offender "Rachel Berry Tut Tut"

"Well you shouldn't have stolen a kiss… you're not really going to go and … kiss Sam are you?" Rachel added

"No I promise. I think I may prefer a lady's lips to Lady lips upstairs" The blonde smirked and walked off to the stairs.

Rachel took a few moments to figure out what the taller girl meant, but when she did she started jumping up and down on the bed in excitement, not realising the bed squeaked loudly each time, causing Quinn to turn and watch the brunettes antics from the doorway.

Quinn watched on as Rachel jumped around animated at the blonde's recent confession. She couldn't help the smile that adorned her features, when she witnessed the brunette punch the air in glee.

Suddenly all movements stopped, Rachel looked down at the bed in horror and then slowly turned her head to look at Quinn through squinted eyes; hoping the blonde hadn't seen.

The taller girl gave Rachel a small wave and tried to supress her laughter; she failed!

Rachel buried her head under the pillow; trying to disappear.

The blonde couldn't help smile at Rachel's adorableness, she stalked over to the bed and pulled the pillow away from Rachel's tight grip. As soon as the blonde had hold of her pillow she tried to talk to Rachel but the brunette had her eyes firmly shut.

"Min it's cute" Quinn sat on the bed beside the diva "Seriously I thought that was really cute especially when you punched the air"

"Quiiiiiin!" Rachel moaned, opening her eyes.

"I like your dorky side, Min." The blonde placed a delicate kiss on the tan girl's cheek and moved once again to climb the stairs. "Be back in a minute dork. You can use the bathroom if you'd like"

Quinn tiptoed around her room not wanting to wake up Sam. She grabbed her clothes from the closet and moved to leave her bedroom.

"Quinn?" Sam woke from his slumber

"Sorry, just grabbing some clothes. I'm done now" Quinn replied making her way to the door.

"Where did you sleep?"

"I…I fell asleep downstairs. You go back to sleep."

"Right, yeah okay then" The tired boy rested his head back on the pillow and tried to drift back off to sleep.

Quinn arrived back downstairs 20 minutes later; dressed and washed. She noticed how the sofa bed had been folded away and walked over to join Rachel on the couch.

"You were a long time… what were you doing?" The brunette started playing with her hands; fidgeting.

Quinn reached over and held Rachel's hand putting a stop to her movements. "I just got changed and had a wash that's all. Sam woke up and asked where I slept but that was it."

Rachel smiled; trusting Quinn hadn't done anything. "I think we should talk Quinn... we can't just keep kissing"

"Not yet. Soon, but not yet Rachel." She gave Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze; telling her they really would talk about them and Sam soon.

"Can we talk about Beth? She really wants to see you-" The brunette dropped the 'B' bomb and noticed how fast Quinn let go of her hand.

"No! Rachel I said no. Don't ask again" Quinn started rubbing her own hands together trying to calm down.

"But-" The diva tried again

"Rachel" Quinn stood, arms cross; closed off. The taller girl sucked in a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Please Quinn I think it'd be good for both of you. She just wants to meet you 10 minutes, 1 hour however long you'd like, it's up to you."

"Yes Rachel it's up to me! And I said no okay. It's what's best for both of us"

"Bullshit you're scared Quinn. Just admit it!" The songstress started getting annoyed, she rarely ever cursed.

"I'm not scared I'm just not being told what to do anymore by anyone, including you… so just go"

"What?" The brunette asked in shock

"Rachel I just want you to go" Quinn repeated; her arms firmly crossed and head down; she couldn't look at Rachel, because of the already present guilt of throwing her out.

"Fine just fine. You can try to twist this and make it about how you don't want to be controlled now your dad's gone but it's not it's you running scared again. You're better than that Quinn it's just one small meeting to say hello that's all she wants and I know if you'd let yourself you'd want it to… just think about it" The brunette tried to meet Quinn's hazel eyes, but she wouldn't budge.

The blonde watched as Rachel walked out of her front door leaving her to think about her precious baby Beth. She pulled out her phone and sat on the couch. She grazed her fingers lightly over the picture on her screen; tiny button nose, chubby cheeks, a tiny tuft of hair and the most beautiful eyes. She'd taken many pictures of Beth on her phone when she was first born and never told anyone. She knew if she could have she would have kept Beth and when she first met the bundle of joy she just wanted to run with her baby and never look back; someone to love and be loved by unconditionally. The only problem, she felt instant love for her daughter and knew she wanted the tiny child to have everything and if she kept her daughter she knew that wasn't possible they'd struggle and she wouldn't want that for this tiny baby girl.

So when Quinn met Shelby she saw instantly the look of adoration that Shelby aimed towards her daughter. Quinn knew Shelby was single and would be a single parent so Beth would be spoiled. The teenage blonde didn't have a problem with Shelby being a single mother in fact she possibly preferred the idea after being 'raised' by Russell as a father.

Not a single day passed where Quinn wouldn't look at her daughters beautiful photos. She often wondered about her daughter; is she happy, does she have friends, does she have her blonde hair, and what does she enjoy doing?

"Aww Quinn why so sad?" Asked Brittany, taking a seat beside Quinn, followed by Santana.

"Huh?" Quinn wiped her hand over her eyes; ridding herself of tears.

"Where's Berry?" Santana noticed Rachel's absence first wondering if that's why Quinn was crying.

"She left"

"So early? What did you do?" Santana was no fool

"Nothing just back off S"

Santana knew she needed to talk straight with Q and so found a distraction "Britt I left my phone upstairs will you grab it for me please"

"Sure one minute" Brittany left up the stairs leaving Quinn and Santana in the front room.

The Latina turned back, looking towards Quinn "Right Q what's going on?"

"I just… she just"

"I just she just? That's not a sentence Q"

"She wants me to see Beth" The blonde breathed out

"I'm guessing you mean Rachel wants you to see Beth. Well what's so bad about that?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea"

"Do you want to see her?"

"I don't think it's be good-"

"-No listen Q _.Want_..Beth?" Santana repeated firmly.

"Well yeah I guess… to kind of see how she is and you know what she looks like" The blonde finally confessed

"Then what's stopping you? Apart from you turning into some scaredy cat." Santana was never one to mince her words

"Yeah but what if-"

"Quinn look there's no point in saying what if... But I can say if it was me I would want to see her. Me and B met her and she's really sweet. Although, she does have Berryisms; talking in paragraphs and loves music"

"Better than Santanaisms going around threatening people" Quinn joked

"Hey! Mine and B's kids will take over the world you just wait and see" Santana nodded in approval at her own words, making Quinn smile a little at the thought of little Brittany's and Santana's.

Brittany returned downstairs minus the phone which shockingly Santana had in her pocket all the time. Both girls made their way out of Quinn's home, Brittany turned and gave her friend a tight hug

"Don't lose your keys again I missed you"

"Just remember Q it's the things we don't do that we regret the most. Take you and Berry for instance; we treated her like crap in high school and yet here we are, she's forgiven us and we've all moved on but can you really say you'd be able to 'move on' if you didn't go see Beth?" Santana spoke up before leaving Quinn to think over what the Latina had just said.

The blonde went out for a run, hoping the fresh air would do her good. She ran and ran. An hour passed and she realised she'd been running around the same block for the last half an hour, subconsciously her feet had made up their mind and taken her to walking distance of Beth and Shelby's home.

Quinn made her way down the street, heart racing at the thought of being so close to her baby after all these years, wondering if her heart would even cope at seeing her Beth again.

It took ten minutes for Quinn to reach the door, her feet had made her run all this way but getting them to move her to the front door was a painstaking battle. Usually the blonde would always run away from things and end up at the lake, yet here she was knocking on Shelby's front door ready to come face to face with Beth.

The blonde knocked timidly three times and then stood back straightening her clothes and hair, after a few minutes of no answer she took a deep breath and knocked on the door louder, still no answer. She decided that maybe it was a sign that she wasn't ready and so quickly turned to walk back down the path, only to be called back

"Wait…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it started of fluffy for FaBerry but got a bit shitty in the middle. Maybe next chapter will be better who knows ;)_

_Also Quinn got her phone back from Judy, we'll be looking back at that in a later chapter :P_

_So let me know what you thought of this chapter, did you like the Santana/Quinn moment? Annoyed at Quinn? Let me know!_

_Next chapter ofcourse picks up from this one... I wonder if they'll be a reunion? _

_\/ Review please, let me know what you'd like to see \/_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for reviewing and favouriting again! x_

_This chapter is the longest yet, I didn't know until i looked at the word count hopefully it doesn't turn boring..._

_This chapter is all about Quinn,Beth and Rachel so enjoy the read x_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her little girl's voice; she found it funny how she recognised a voice she'd never even heard before. The blonde raised her head up to the heavens holding back tears before she could even face her own angel.

"Sorry …miss but are you ok-" Came the young girl's voice again

"-Bethany Quinn Corcoran you do not go to the front…" The brunette stopped chastising Beth when she saw the tall blonde in the garden "You're here"

The shaken woman finally turned to look at the two pairs of watching eyes, the smaller set watching her curiously while her favourite chocolate orbs seemed to hold a hint of a happy spark.

"Bethany why don't you go in the back garden I'll follow you around in a minute with…"

"It's Quinn isn't it?" The young girl asked looking directly at the blonde woman in front of her "I didn't know it but… but when you turned and and I saweded-" "-Saw" "Saw your face; I know 'cause I seen photos of you" Beth kept her little eyes on Quinn the whole time waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, I'm your…is and…I'm… Quinn. I'm Quinn" The blonde finally answered; wondering what exactly she could call herself.

"Hi, I'm Bethany but everyone calls me Beth… but you know my name anyway… you and Puck pickeded it right"

"Picked Beth picked" Rachel corrected again. Bethany repeated to appease Rachel, but really she just wanted to talk to Quinn.

"Yeah… yeah that's right I mean it was mainly Puck he erm sang it to me-"

"-And my middle name is Quinn, did you know?"

"No I didn't know that-"

"-But that's your name so we gots the same name because it's yours and mine"

"I think that may be why Shelby gave you that middle name-"

"And I-"

Rachel knew she had to stop the inquisitive young girl before Quinn's head exploded with all the questions being thrown at her "Bethany will you go and get three bottles of water from the fridge please. We'll come through to the back garden in a minute."

Bethany didn't really want to be separated from the blonde so soon "But I want to ask more, I want-"

"-Bethany I'm sure Quinn will answer your questions in a minute. Just do as I say please, we won't be long I promise" Bethany looked to the blonde hoping she'd let her know if she would answer her questions

Quinn noticed Bethany look to her for an answer and so eased her worries "I'll see you in a minute Beth"

"Ok" The small girl ran off to the back garden, looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"She's… absolutely… just… I can't believe she's right here" Quinn was still at a loss for words; she couldn't even try to describe how it felt to see her baby after all these years, to see her now as a 7 year old girl, the last time she'd seen her daughter she could hold her in her arms easily, now she looked entirely different and could walk, talk and she was beautiful.

"Yeah she's right here and you can see her when you like Quinn honestly Shelby said it'd be fine." The diva was now stood directly in front of Quinn with their shoes connected, Rachel reached out and lightly held the taller girls hands in her own.

"I can't even say how… how that felt seeing her stood here with me, talking to me… me talking to Beth after all this time…" Quinn looked towards the back garden where her daughter had just disappeared.

"She's just a little excited although she does have a tendency to ramble anyway, so it may seem a bit much" Quinn smiled at Rachel talking about the little girl and the blonde couldn't help think of how similar Beth was to the diva already "I mean it's always good to have an extensive vocabulary and she is actually just showing how knowledgeable she is… Quinn… Quinn?"

"Quinn" The blonde repeated remembering the young girl's middle name

"Quinn?" Rachel tilted her head confused at the overuse of the noun 'Quinn'

"Beth's middle name is Quinn?"

"Oh right yes well Shelby decided that she wanted Beth to always have a connection with you and so she decided her middle name should be Quinn; after you. Shelby is extremely grateful to you Quinn. You gave her the most amazing gift anyone could, so she'd never shy away from the subject of you to Beth, in fact she has always being quite vocal with praises about you"

"…Thank you" Came the blonde's broken voice "I should have done this sooner"

"Quinn it's the perfect time, you're ready and so is Beth, you did the right thing you're here now and that's what counts" Rachel smiled reassuringly; squeezing the pale hand lightly "Are you ready to see her again now? Although, I'm perfectly aware that Beth has been watching us from her bedroom window for the past ten minutes"

Sure enough Quinn looked up to see a little figure looking back down at her, Quinn smiled at the girl's mischievousness, as soon as Rachel turned to look up at the girls bedroom window she quickly ducked out of sight making both woman laugh.

"How did you know she was there? I didn't even see her"

"Because she's cheeky and if you count to five no doubt she'll be running here and professing her innocence" Rachel started tilting her head from side to side counting every second down and sure enough after five seconds out came Beth.

"I… I was cleaning the window… 'cause there was a mark and I had to clean it 'cause it was dirty so that's what I was doing 'cause I wouldn't watch you, not at all" Beth finally stopped claiming her innocence and watched on to see if Rachel had bought it.

"So is the window clean now?"

"Yeah… yeah really, really clean"

"Alright then, let's go to the back garden, I can't believe how hot it is, the weathers unbearable-"

"Quinn you're coming to right? you said so" Asked the young girl reverently, Quinn just looked at the young girl in amazement; she still couldn't get over the fact that her daughter was right there!

"Erm... I… Pardon?"

"Silly" The young girl walked over to Quinn and grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the back garden.

_-In the back garden-_

"Are you married?" The young girl asked pulling Quinn to sit beside her on the blanket laid out in the middle of the grass.

"Yes"

"To a boy?"

"Yes"

"Yuck boys are yucky. Ryan from the other class is so naughty and boys always pick their noses it's gross. Do you have children?"

"No I don't have any other children"

"Just me then?"

"…Well yes only you"

"Do you not want kids?"

"…well I erm… I'm not sure, not yet, I don't think, maybe one day"

"Can I be a godparent 'cause my friend Kelly just got christened and it was beautiful and her dress was like a wedding dress and she got to stand at the front with the priest and they all sang for her and then she had a big party and-"

"-Have you been christened?" Quinn quickly asked hoping Beth would take a breath, the blonde always thought Rachel was the most animated talker, but Beth was tough competition.

"Oh yes, but I was only a baby so I only got photos, I can't remember. Rachel is my godmother 'cause she looks after me and then Leroy and Hiram are my godfathers. I only got one godmother,but Rachel's the best so it's ok" Quinn noticed how the young girl smiled whilst talking about Rachel

"Yeah you only need Rachel she'll take care of you like a good Godmother" The blonde agreed, happy that the young girl seemed to look up to Rachel. The brunette in question knelt down so she was sat beside the pair on the blanket.

"And she's my sister as well so she's like lots and lots of things. Did you ever want me back?" Beth asked

Quinn was nodding along smiling until Beth abruptly changed the tempo to a question she didn't quite know how to answer, she turned to Rachel worriedly. The brunette just looked back; telling Quinn it was up to her to decide what she did and didn't want to say

"I…I just" She false started and paused trying to think it out first "It wasn't about not wanting you, everyone who laid eyes on you when you were a baby wanted to take you away and keep you as theirs. I just knew it wasn't fair of me to keep you; I didn't know where I'd be living, who I'd be living with and Shelby offered everything I couldn't give you; security, so I let her take care of you. I made her promise me she'd look after you and it looks like I was right to do so."

"Yeah mummy's the greatest. I'm glad you let me stay with mummy and Rachel, I got the best mummy and sister ever"

Quinn tried to smile through what Beth was saying but she couldn't deny the hurt her heart felt at every word. It was such a confusing pain because on the one hand she was so pleased to know how happy the girl was but the mother side of her came out and wanted nothing more than to be the one with that special mother/daughter bond.

"Oooh guess what I got" The young girl smiled and bounced off towards and inside the house. Quinn turned to the brunette wondering what Beth was on about

"I don't know she often half finishes a sentence and leaves, it's quite annoying" Rachel was none the wiser and just sat leaning back on her arms, catching the sun rays "You're doing good Quinn"

"It's kind of weird, I don't really see any kids that often so I don't quite know what to do or say" The blonde spoke up

"You're a natural plus Beth's a pleasant young girl, you'll be fine she seems to like you"

"Really? You think so?" Asked the taller girl intrigued

"Definitely Micky, she's been dying to meet you for ages and she seems happy to see you, I know Beth she 100% likes you already" Just as Rachel finished Beth came running out holding a small teddy and box "Bethany! Put that back" Rachel motioned towards the box and was about to make her way over when she felt a hand around her wrist

"Is that our box? And the teddy I gave you?" Asked the blonde, Rachel just looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah, this is Minnie and you gave it Rachel but now it's mine" The seven year old smiled waving the teddy but then looked at her sister's angry face and stopped her motions.

"Can I see the box-"The blonde asked

"No!" The brunette interrupted and walked over to her young sister, pulling the box from her hold, before storming off into the house.

Beth watched as her sister stormed off into the house; clutching her possession's. She turned back to look at Quinn with tears threatening to spill.

The blonde moved over to the young girl, trying to think of a way to offer comfort to the upset youngster,

"Hey, it's alright sweetie she's just upset at me not you. Don't worry I'll have a quick word and she'll be down soon, okay?"

"Okay tell her I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in her room without asking"

"True, but she didn't need to storm off like that. Let's go inside, you wait downstairs and I'll go upstairs to talk." Beth nodded in agreement and they both walked in the house together. "Right you stay inside. Don't go outside or open the door… just stay here"

"I know, I'll stay here I promise" The young girl sat on the sofa with her teddy; watching as Quinn made her way upstairs.

Upstairs she checked the first door to reveal a child's bedroom which she presumed to be Beth's, there was a big princess bed with a curtain around it in the middle of the room just like the one she had when she was younger. Quinn continued opening the doors; the next one was a good sized black and white bathroom and then a small office with a computer in the corner. She continued to the end of the corridor looking at the pictures along the wall, all of Beth at different ages, some professional photos where she was dressed up in a purple floral dress.

Quinn's favourite of the photos was the one in the middle; Rachel holding Beth when the girl looked only a few months old. The brunette was looking down glowing at the baby, as baby Beth gripped her finger tightly.

Quinn didn't even hear Rachel walk out of the room until she was stood right beside her "It's the first time I met Beth. Shelby rang me and asked to meet up, so I did; I was curious as to why she'd changed her mind about wanting to see me. We met up and she had Beth with her, she'd never even informed me that she'd adopted Beth, it's a good job you told me she had. She said it'd be good if Beth had a big sister; you know a bigger family in her life instead of feeling alone and then she kind of guilted me into it by saying me and Beth both needed sister's and passed me Beth. She was… is beautiful and I couldn't say no. I didn't even realise Shelby had taken a photo, I only got to see it when it was hung on the wall." Rachel smiled at the memory of Beth as a baby.

"So you and Shelby get on better now?"

"No not really, she's not a bad person or anything and she has tried, but I just don't want to anymore. It's not even that she gave me up when I was a baby because I love my dads and they're more than enough, but she tricked me into meeting her in the first place through that idiot Jesse and then when we did meet, she didn't care because I wasn't a baby… I just think it's too late" The diva confessed not noticing how Quinn had tears flowing as she felt the harsh blow of the parallel lives they'd lived, unfortunately the blonde felt like the abandoning mother now more than ever; after hearing Rachel confess how she felt about her own mother.

The blonde sucked in a deep breath trying to stop her tears but just felt as though she was choking, Rachel noticed the blonde's upset state and was trying to think about what she'd said and how the blonde may have interpreted it "What did I say?... Quinn I'm sorry what was it?" Rachel had never seen the blonde cry quite so harshly; it was usually the taller girl who stayed strong, while Rachel cried at everything.

Quinn felt tan hands cup her face, making her blink away the tears; clearing her vision to look at Rachel. "It's just… You said about your mum and that you don't like her and that's how Beth probably feels as well. I should go" The blonde spoke but made no movements, she felt Rachel's hands wipe away her stray tears and then the tan girl pulled her towards her bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Look Micky not everyone's the same okay; myself and my mo… Shelby's relationship is our relationship it's completely different to yours and Beth's-""-Why?" "Because Shelby got pregnant knowingly to let my daddies have a child. You didn't intentionally get pregnant. You gave Beth up because you loved and cared about her so much; you wanted her to have a great life and Shelby has given her that, I promise you; she's spoilt rotten and that's thanks to you. You're here now, meeting Beth because she asked and you both wanted to, you didn't trick her into meeting you or anything "Rachel knelt down in front of the blonde; still holding hands "You did what was best and Beth knows that, she even thanked you for it, which I know was hard to hear for you-"

"Not because I don't want her to be happy, I do more than anything, just sometimes I wish she was mine again" The blonde confessed, tears still flowing at a burning pace.

"I know Micky. And you can see her again; be part of her life"

"You think she'll want me to be?"

"I'm positive of it… she never lets that Minnie teddy out of her sight for too long because it was from you" Quinn smiled, forcing the tears that were clinging on to her cheeks to fall on to Rachel's legs. The taller girl pulled the brunette up to meet her in a much needed warm embrace. Quinn could feel Rachel start to trace patterns on her back; soothing her, the blonde felt safe/happy in the divas arms and didn't want to let go.

After six minutes of Rachel having to lean forward in an uncomfortable squatting position, she'd started with pins and needles and so decided it was time to move away from the blonde; if she could have she would stay in the blonde's arms. "Right, I think Beth might be wondering where we are and she's probably up to something no doubt" The taller girls arms slacked a little but didn't completely move away and let Rachel move "Also my legs are about to give way" This snapped Quinn out of it and she looked down noticing the smaller girl's uncomfortable position

"Sorry" The blonde mumbled apologetically, helping the diva stand. The brunette did start swaying; from the pain in her legs "Just keep hold of me until they're alright" Rachel had no intention of letting go of Quinn, but it was nice of her to offer she thought. "Beth was pretty upset that you stormed off like that, she thought you were really mad at her"

"I know I'll apologise, as soon as I can walk!" Rachel tried shaking her legs to rid herself of the pins and needles.

The blonde decided that while she still had Rachel attached to her arm it was a good time to bring up why she'd come upstairs "Soooo you kept the box then?"

"Quiiiin!" The diva whined, slowly edging towards the door; she'd stomp through the pins and needles if it avoided embarrassment.

"I think it's totally cute and dorky Rachel. You always were a dork!" The blonde toyed, trying to wind the songstress up; it worked.

"Well so what I… I just kept it by accident and Beth saw it and that's all, so it's not dorky! I just don't like to throw things so…" The brunette attempted to partake in a storm out down the stairs, but the taller girl kept up in stride

"That's a shame I kept mine, guess I'm the dork" Quinn smirked walking past Rachel down the stairs

The brunette stood mouth agape watching the blonde walk away "Wait! What?" she finally shouted after the blonde.

Beth blocked the brunette's path as she tried to follow Quinn "Rachel are you still mad 'cause I'm sorry and I know I shouldn't go in your room and I know I shouldn't steal from you, I'm really really really sorry!" Rachel looked down at her younger sibling and instantly felt guilty, she lowered herself painfully to Beth's height; in the end Rachel just sat on the floor.

"No I'm sorry Beth I shouldn't have stormed of like that I was behaving very immaturely. I should be asking you to forgive me, will you?" Pleaded the brunette; Rachel did notice how a cheeky glint appeared in her sister's eye.

"Well… you were pretty mean. Maybe if you order Chinese for tea I'll forgive you" Beth smiled; proud of her cunning plan

"A Chinese you say? That sounds like a bribe to me Bethany does it sound like a bribe to you Quinn?" Both girls turned to look at the blonde.

Quinn knew by this point she was picking sides "I think it does, but you were pretty mean to poor Beth and I do think a Chinese may be a good apology" Bethany smiled a giant smile at Quinn before turning back to Rachel with a winning cheer.

The brunette stood "Fine, but we're even, cheeky! And Quinn you're supposed to be on my side she's cheeky enough!" The taller girl received a playful slap to the arm "You're staying to eat right Quinn?" Asked the diva, quickly joined by Bethany who also began pleading with the blonde to stay;

"Please! Rachel stormed off from you too and she needs to say sorry to you, so you have to stay and Oh! We could watch a movie-" The tiny girl bounced back of into the living room; searching through her DVD collection

"It won't be some kind of musical will it Rachel" The blonde asked, not really into sitting through an hour of LaLaLa's

The diva who had hold of the phone ready to order looked at Quinn with a questioning look; daring her to answer the next question wrong "And would it be so bad if it is a musical, Quinn?" Rachel now stood directly in front of Quinn poking her in the stomach with her phone; trying to 'intimidate' her.

"No" Rachel smiled happy with the blonde's answer and turned away "It'd be awful" She mocked before running of nearly bumping into Beth.

"Quinn Fabray! You get back here" The songstress demanded, Beth just looked on confused, so Rachel let Beth know exactly how offensive Quinn had been "She said musicals are awful can you believe that Bethany" The young girl turned to look at the blonde; Quinn held her hands in the air feigning innocence

Beth stood darting her eyes back and forth between the pair "Well Disney's the best so Nehhh!" The young girl stuck her tongue out.

"I agree" Quinn concluded

After the food arrived the girls ate at the table together, all talking animatedly; Beth asking Quinn even more questions but not at quite the same high rate as before, Rachel discussing how musicals really are superior and Quinn just happy to be a part of it.

_-An hour later-_

"I chose… The princess and the frog" Beth clapped happily before pressing play and sitting between the couple already on the couch.

The film was thirty minutes in when Rachel began talking "But Barbra-"

"-Rachel! I'm watching the movie Shhhh!" Beth chastised angrily, Rachel instantly sunk in her seat at being told of

Quinn looked on amused and decided to join in "Yeah Rachel Shhh-"

Beth quickly turned to tell the blonde off as well "-Stop annoying her!" Quinn then sat back at being told of by a seven year old "Thank you!" Bethany turned back to watch the film, happy that she'd be able to hear it.

The blonde was still sat back in her seat; after being told off, when she felt something the size of a pea hit her in the side of the head. She looked down and noticed the piece of popcorn, picking it up she looked sideways to see a guilty looking Rachel holding the popcorn bowl. The brunette turned to grin at Quinn proudly, so the taller girl looked to see if the coast was clear. Making sure Beth was looking at the television; she quickly threw the piece of popcorn back. It hit Rachel before bouncing back and falling on the youngest girl's lap.

Quinn looked on as if she wasn't the perpetrator.

"Rachel! Stop being silly" A young Beth said

"No it wasn't me" The diva protested

"Rachel you're holding the popcorn, Quinn didn't have any, it was you!" The youngster decided, Rachel tried to plead again but Beth was having none of it.

The blonde sat watching the scene unfold trying not to laugh at Rachel being told off because of her, it was very immature but also highly amusing Quinn thought.

"Fine if you're going to tell me off for it then maybe I shall" Rachel then grabbed a handful and threw it all over Beth and Quinn, both girls looked on shocked.

The youngest girl turned to look at the blonde whispering "Get her!" They both dived for the popcorn bowl and pulled it from the brunette's tight grasp

"Right enough's enough let's stop this now before it gets out of hand-"Before she could finish Beth and Quinn tipped the bowl over the diva's head.

As soon as they'd finished both girls moved behind the couch away from Rachel "You'd better run further than that, the pair of you!" The brunette stood shaking the popcorn out of her hair.

"Hey popcorn head" Shouted Beth, laughing at the nickname. Rachel decided to chase her sister first, since she'd be the easier target.

"Quick, Quick Beth she's catching you" Quinn tried to help the young girl but it proved difficult with the youngsters tiny legs

"Quinn you get Rachel 'cause you bigger and stronger" Beth asked; running around the couch closely followed by the brunette "Two against one, come on Quinn"

The blonde couldn't say no and made her way over to the pair "You dare Fabray and you'll get it twice as bad" The brunette dared

"Rach you know what happens when you dare me" The taller girl quickly encased the tan girl in her arms pushing her down on the couch "Come on Beth, tickle her" The blonde quickly sat on the couch; beside Rachel's head, pining down her arms, Beth then jumped on the brunette's belly and started tickling her all over

"Quinn!... Beth!... Quinn Fabray… Bethany!" The brunette tried to get free but couldn't stop laughing, she'd always been impossibly ticklish and vowed there and then that she would get Quinn Fabray, one way or another.

Beth finally decided to stop 'torturing' her sister and just sat on top of her stomach "So don't mess with me 'cause Quinn'll get you!" The youngster smiled bouncing up and down before high- fiving Quinn and jumping off her sister.

"You had better unhand me this instance Quinn Fabray!" The diva demanded

"It depends are you going to go mad?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Then no we'll just stay like this" The taller girl smiled still lightly holding the tan girl's hands down

"Fine! I won't do anything!" The brunette finally caved; maybe a bit too soon.

The blonde let go and Rachel sat up straight away; smoothing her clothing, keeping one eye on the blonde.

"Right, bed time Bethany it's getting late"

"Okay" Beth knew better than to argue about bedtime "I'll see you soon right 'cause I want to, please?" The small girl asked standing before Quinn

"Yes I'll see you soon" Quinn smiled happy that Beth did want to continue seeing her, what Quinn didn't expect was the tiny girl wrapping her arms around her shoulders and squeezing her tightly

"Good I like you and Rachel does too" The youngster whispered before making her way up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute, remember to brush your teeth and use the toilet" Rachel shouted after the girl.

"She just said she likes me and she hugged me" Quinn noted aloud making Rachel turn and smile at the blonde.

"I told you she did, she'll like you even more for taking her side against me" The brunette nudged Quinn, in mock anger.

"Well she's tiny I could hardly stand back-"

"-Oh but you can pin me down can you? I'm smaller than you"

"Yeah but… Well you shouldn't dare me"

Rachel shrugged deciding not to continue. She made her way to the stairs to check on Beth before turning back to the woman occupying the couch "…Do you maybe want to stay here tonight? I mean Shelby's away and it'll just be us… I don't mean that in a funny way just… I just meant in case you wanted to? It's fine if you don't" The brunette ended her ramble by quickly turning to dart of up the stairs.

Rachel arrived back down stairs ten minutes later; Quinn still sat occupying the couch.

The brunette made her way over and sat beside the blonde nervously "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?-"

"It's fine Min, I want to because I sleep so well when I'm with you… amazingly well. But I shouldn't be, should I?" Asked the blonde hoping Rachel knew the answer

"I don't know Quinn,it's just sleeping that's all" The diva added shrugging, not knowing what to say. She secretly wanted to beg the girl to stay but that would seem needy and would add too much pressure.

The girl's sat side by side, thighs touching, in silence. Quinn wishing the brunette would tell her to stay and Rachel wishing the blonde would just stay.

"Well… erm maybe I should get going" the blonde spoke up first, deciding she should just go home; it wasn't a good idea to 'just sleep' because she knew it'd mean cuddling or kissing and that was cheating.

Rachel decided she didn't want the blonde to leave and so bit the bullet; knowing Quinn wouldn't "You should stay; I want you to stay and you want to stay… so just stay with me?" The pale girl turned to look at Rachel; already nodding and accepting the invite. "Right, well I'll lock the doors and we can head up"

The brunette went and locked the front door before moving towards the back door to do the same.

Quinn picked up her phone and text Sam

**Staying at Rachel's tonight. Quinn**

She hit send and waited for the brunette to return; she could feel the tension and Rachel wasn't even in the room. The brunette was stood leaning against the back door trying to steady her breathing before returning to the blonde.

Rachel finally reappeared in the doorway and the blonde silently followed her upstairs.

"You can use the bathroom first. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in"

Fifteen minutes later and both girls were stood in Rachel's room dressed and ready for bed; Quinn in a pair of red shorts and a white vest shirt; that only just fit her, whilst the tan girl looked like she was just wearing an oversized white shirt.

They made their way over to the bed; both girls lying at either end. They both lay looking at the ceiling in silence until the milky girl started making loud sniffing noises,

"Rach, I can still smell popcorn"

"Probably because of the bowl you tipped over my head… I smell like the cinema!" The brunette whined, before both girls started laughing "And I plan on getting you back!" Rachel recounted, making her way over to the blonde

"Come on, you smell good thanks to me… who doesn't want to smell of popcorn?" Asked the taller girl playfully,before the tan girl jumped on her; straddling her.

"It's not funny! My hairs all smelly" The diva leaned down so her hair acted as a curtain around the pair "See it's not funny!"

Quinn lightly twirled the brunette locks around her finger before breathing in the scent "They should do popcorn shampoo"

"Quiiin!" The brunette whined moving so she was now lying almost flat against the blonde; her arm supporting her, residing beside Quinn's head "You're mean to me"

"You're mean to me" Quinn repeated childishly mocking the girl. The diva pouted and moved of Quinn,to her side of the bed, she would have stormed out but she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed. "Aww come on, Min" The blonde scooted over, so she was pressed up behind the tanned girls back.

The taller girl started brushing her fingers up and down the girl's hips; causing goose bumps to rise, she let her fingers slip beneath the tan girls top and trace patterns around the diva's inked, toned stomach. Quinn could hear the diva's breath hitch as she toyed with her stomach, eventually a tan hand moved to stop Quinn's.

The blonde placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's neck and snuggled up; once again falling into a peaceful sleep with the diva in her arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter I wasn't to sure especially after I saw how long it was. I just got carried away with the Beth/Quinn reunion and didn't want to cut it down like I did with Puck/Beth, so let me know what you thought of their reunion and Rachel's involvement._

_Next chapter i'll possibly look at Quinn/Judy and Sam, from reviews I gather people want to know a bit more about Quinn and Sam's marriage? So I will try to include that for you x_

_\/ Dont forget to review \/_


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for taking so long, been busy with essays and stuff._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews I was worried about the last chapter with it being the Beth/Quinn reunion, and was happy to see that you liked it._

_This chapter is Quinn/Beth/Rachel focused although someone makes a reappearance at the end…_

_Enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quinn woke up early the next morning still snuggled up to the brunette in her slumber. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the sound of Rachel's light breaths as she slept. Quinn looked around the room trying to wake herself up, she noticed how neat everything was, Rachel had always been a neat freak.

The blonde slowly edged of the bed trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Quinn made her way over to the cabinet on the other side the room, after she noticed the box lay on top of it. She quickly lifted the box and turned back to walk over to the bed, watching on as the brunette still lay asleep. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and placed the childlike box in front of her.

Slender fingers glided along the top tracing over 'Rachel', 'Quinn' and the many Disney character's. The taller girl couldn't help but smile at the memory of them both sitting around making the boxes together when they were younger.

It was Hiram's idea he'd noticed the pair always doodling pictures and taking photos of each other and told them they should get a box to keep them safe. So they all went out together to buy the glitter and many gold stars.

Quinn opened the box and squinted as the tin box let out a squeak as she did, she looked over and noticed how the diva murmured but stayed asleep. She started pulling all the small mementos out of the box and smiled at them all.

She looked at the many childish drawings she'd drawn for Rachel when they were younger; she couldn't help but lightly giggle at one drawing she'd done of her 'killing' Santana with a sword as Rachel cheered her on, it almost looked as though a prince (Quinn) was protecting a damsel in distress (Rachel) from a threat (Santana).

The taller girl picked out a few photos of them when they were 5, both looking innocent and smiling cheekily at the camera, a five year old Quinn holding bunny ears behind Rachel in most.

"Remind you of anyone?" The brunette had woke and looked on as Quinn looked through her treasured possessions; not angry anymore since Quinn had told her about her own box.

Quinn didn't quite understand what the sleepy brunette was implying "Who?"

"Beth; when I look at pictures of you when you were younger, it's as if you're looking at Beth. Every time I look at Beth I see you" Rachel slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes whilst talking to the blonde.

"I can't tell I mean I know she does but it's just so surreal you know?" The blonde couldn't quite believe she was sat in the same house as her daughter, after all this time. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Like a baby, but I need to wash this popcorn smell from my hair" Rachel ran her hands through her hair "It's horrible" The diva pouted and Quinn made her way over to sit beside her on the bed

"I like the smell of popcorn it reminds me of when we used to go to the cinema, when we were kids; Leroy used to always throw it over us and Hiram used to eat it all up" The blonde put her arm around the smaller girl; she moved in to rest her head against the blonde's chest.

"You always wake up first; I'm usually always the first one up. You make me too comfortable to wake up… is that weird?" Asked a confused brunette

"No of course not. Want to know something?" The taller girl pulled Rachel into her even more "I never sleep as well as I do when I'm with you"

Rachel smiled at the blonde's admission "So where do you keep your box?"

The blonde answered "My cupboard; in my room. I had to get a new box it got a bit damaged…" She trailed of.

"How did it get damaged?"

"Well… I… When you left I thought that'd be it and I wouldn't see you again, except for on my TV or something. I knew you were meant to be a star, but it just felt final. I know I treated you pretty bad in high school and I'm sorry for that… but I still got to see you every day. When you left for Julliard I was upset. On our last day of school you said you wanted me to be happy and find love… but then you left and I got so angry. I went home and… kind of threw the box around my room" The blonde confessed bashfully; she could feel the diva move her head away and look up at her through long eyelashes

"I had to leave-"

"No I know Rachel, you belong on the stage. I wasn't mad at you just myself for being an idiot-" Before the blonde could continue the bedroom door creaked open and a small girl appeared in the doorway.

"Rachel?...Quinn?" Asked the confused youngster; wiping her eyes and clutching her 'Minnie' teddy.

"Quinn slept over last night Beth… Did we wake you sweetheart?" Asked the brunette as her younger sibling made her way over and onto the bed.

Bethany made her way over and squeezed in between Rachel and Quinn "No I woke up anyway 'cause it's light outside so that means it's time to get up and start a new day"

Rachel smiled at her sister and started playing with the young blonde's hair, twizzling it through her fingers. Quinn looked on smiling at the loving duo.

-Three Hours Later-

All three girls sat outside in the scorching sun; Rachel lay on a towel; in her green bikini top and black shorts, with Quinn beside her and Beth blowing bubbles, then trying to catch them.

"Beth you need some more lotion on" The diva sat up holding a bottle of factor 50 and signalled for the younger girl to join her.

"But Raaaaach I don't like it" Pouted the girl making her way to the other side of the garden, further away from Rachel.

"Bethany you need it on, I'm not playing, sunburn isn't a laughing matter. You either put some on or go inside" Rachel now stood with her hand on her hip.

"I don't like it though Rachel… Quinn doesn't have any on!" Beth smiled cheekily thinking she'd made a good point.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn; silently asking the blonde to agree with her "Rachel's right Beth you need some on… I'll put some on as well, deal?" The blonde bargained, grabbing the lotion and putting some on her arms. Bethany made her way over to Quinn and sat down beside her.

"You have to put it everywhere 'cause Rachel does an' then you won't burn anywhere" Bethany said; watching as the blonde applied the lotion to her legs.

The blonde finished putting the lotion on her pale legs and hoped that would be enough; to be honest Quinn really hated using sun cream, she always had. "There finished. Your turn"

"No you didn't do your face, silly!" The seven year old replied handing Quinn the lotion again.

The one place Quinn never put lotion was on her face she hated the feel of it, the blonde looked at Rachel for help, and didn't receive any. "Not on my face I hate it on my face it feels-" The blonde felt a jab to her side and looked at Rachel; who had a stern, telling-off look on her face "But-" The creases on Rachel's forehead harshened "Rachel I don't like-" The diva now had her arms firmly crossed.

Quinn picked up the sun cream and put a small amount on her hands; she took three breaths and then rubbed the lotion over her face, feeling gross.

Beth then picked up the bottle and started applying the lotion to herself, before Rachel took over and did the places Beth couldn't reach, to which Bethany grunted and then stormed off.

"Don't you dare go and scrub it off Bethany Corcoran!" The diva shouted after Beth before sitting beside the blonde on the towel "Well now I know where she gets her hate for sun cream off. I don't get it, it's just like moisturiser and it stops you from getting painful burns and possibly cancer, I cannot fathom as to why anyone would be so reluctant to put it on"

"Because it feels horrible it's not like moisturiser, moisturiser makes your skins soft. Sun cream makes it all oily and stuff" The blonde actually shook, grimacing at the thought of having sun cream on her. Rachel looked on confused at the blonde's horror.

"And I'm the weird one? At least you won't burn" Rachel smiled making her way inside to put the lotion away.

"We should get her back" Beth said making her way over to Quinn

"And how do we do that?" Asked the blonde; liking the idea of getting pay back.

"Well since it's so hot… and and waters cold" The young girl pointed over at the hosepipe "Maybe we could help her be cold… her phones on the towel so… so that won't break if we get her fast!" Beth smiled at her cunning plan making her way over to the hosepipe, followed by Quinn.

Quinn couldn't quite believe how mischievous her daughter could be, it was quite hilarious. "So I'll stand here while you do it right Beth?"

"No! …I mean no 'cause you can get her more an' you faster. So you should and I'll turn the water on" Beth handed over the hose pipe; which had a spraying gun attached to the end. The taller girl grabbed the hose and altered the settings on the gun to spray, she thought she'd at least be nice with the setting; one of the options was blast, so she was being generous!

They both stood waiting for Rachel; they didn't know that the brunette was inside filling a water gun, thinking she was being cunning, she'd find out it wasn't the best plan when she eventually made it outside.

Rachel; holding her water gun, made it outside and shut the door behind her, she walked forward noticing the two girls weren't on the towel.

"Now!" Shouted Beth, turning on the hose tap. Rachel turned to look at the pair and her eyes went wide at the shock of Quinn holding the hose in her direction, she realised her water gun was going to be no match.

"Since we get sun lotion, you get a nice cooling of Berry" Quinn smirked; hand over the trigger.

"Quinn that's not fair" The brunette held her water gun up; unknowingly

"Oh and you were going to get us with the water gun? Tut tut Berry"

"Get her Quinn" Called Beth from behind the blonde.

Rachel was about to protest when Quinn pulled down on the trigger, sending an explosion of cold water her way. The brunette jumped and dived, but she was already covered from head to toe. Rachel held one hand over her eyes whilst trying blindly to shoot Quinn with her own water gun. The brunette edged closer and closer still guarding her eyes from the water.

"Neh Neh Neh can't get me!" Beth cheered, still behind Quinn.

Quinn lowered the pressure on the lever so less water came through on to Rachel, the blonde noticed how Rachel was getting closer and she could feel some water hitting her, from the gun Rachel had firing at her.

"I'll.. get you …two!" The brunette shouted making her way towards the pair. She lifted her arm to see the two girls better and was now within reaching distance of Quinn, she leapt forward and grabbed the hose sprinkler; which Quinn still had hold of, they both fought for dominance until the sprinkler broke of, leaving the hose shaking everywhere, wetting all three girls.

Beth ran to the other side of the yard, while Quinn and Rachel made their way to the water tap, turning it off to stop the water going everywhere.

Quinn managed to turn the tap off and turned to look at a drenched, angry Rachel Berry. The blonde was now also wet through from the hose. "Well at least we're even"

"Not so fast!" Both Rachel and Quinn turned to look at Beth who was now holding Rachel's water gun. "Hands in the air!" Rachel looked at Quinn with her mouth open at the shock of her cheeky sister. Both girls played along and put their hands above their heads. "Good now I'm the boss an' what I says goes! No more lotion! And I want chocolate all the time … even for breakfast" Beth demanded.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn with her eye brow raised, they both knew the meaning of that look; they were going to get the young girl. Quinn and Rachel both charged at the youngster, Rachel got there first and grabbed the water gun, Quinn grabbed the youngster and started tickling her and calling her 'cheeky'

Quinn finally let go and let the youngster grab the towel to dry herself of, she watched on amused until she felt water hit her on the back, she quickly turned to look at the perpetrator.

"Oops" Rachel smiled unapologetically, the blonde made steady steps towards her and Rachel kept squirting the gun at her; hoping she'd stop "Quinn!... Quinn! … Sorry?" The diva tried; backing up away from the blonde.

"I think you're not sorry" The taller girl noted before placing her hand over the tan one on the water gun "And that just won't do" She pulled Rachel to her, smiling at Rachel's unease.

"Quinn… It was… you got me with the hose… Micky please!" The brunette pleaded again tracing her free hand up and down the blonde's wet arm "We'll both get dry, yes?" Rachel tried stepping around the blonde; attempting to take the water gun with her, but the blonde was relentless.

Quinn lightly grabbed the brunette's waist, pulling her back so they were face to face, she then leant forward whispering in the tan ear "No way are you making me all wet and walking away"

Rachel's knees almost buckled under her at having the blonde whisper in her ear… especially having the blonde whisper something so flirtatious. Her cheeks instantly reddened.

The taller girl moved back so she was face to face with the choked brunette, she loved knowing she could make Rachel like this. "So what are you going to do about it?" Continued the blonde, seeing where she could push it.

"I … I don't… erm" Rachel gulped as she felt Quinn's hands once again trailing over her bare stomach. Just as the brunette started to find her voice Beth came bounding over

"Rach someone's at the door… Where you gunna kiss?" Asked the inquisitive youngster, making both girls jump apart.

"Don't be silly I had an eyelash in my eye, that's all… Quinn's married!" The diva marched off to the front of the house and answered the door "Yes?" The brunette asked without looking.

"Tiny!" Naomi pulled the shocked brunette into a full body hug "Why are you wet through?" Asked the girl stepping back, just as Quinn and Beth made an appearance. "Hey Beth and?" Naomi signalled to the blonde not knowing who she was "Don't say you're cheating on me already I leave you for five seconds and you find someone else!"

"What?" Asked the shocked blonde; wondering why Rachel had failed to mention that Naomi is her girlfriend.

"Oh Quinn this is Naomi, Naomi this is Quinn" Rachel introduced. Beth got fed up with the adult talk and left to play outside.

"Oh … her" The newcomer didn't seem too impressed when she found out it was Quinn. "Nice to meet you" She fake smiled and held her hand out, which Quinn begrudgingly shook.

"Right well I'm going to go … leave you to it" Quinn spoke up unimpressed

"So soon? That's a shame Rachel's told me so much about you… mainly what a bitch you were" Naomi replied trying to goad Quinn

"Nomi! Don't be so rude!" Rachel quickly scolded not liking where this was heading, both Quinn and Naomi are head strong and it'd probably end badly, with her in the middle.

"I have things to do I'm sure you understand" Quinn made her way to the back door to say goodbye to Bethany, she promised that she'd stay in touch and see her soon.

"Quinn you don't have to go Naomi is just… Naomi" The songstress attempted

"No she's come a long way just to see you, I wouldn't want to impose" The blonde walked around Rachel to the front door.

"Quinn don't be silly-"

"Bye Naomi it was… nice meeting you"

"Yeah, we should go out on a double date while I'm in town. You and your husband and me and Rachel, of course" Naomi offered

Rachel didn't like the idea of watching Sam and Quinn together or Quinn and Naomi since they didn't seem to get on "Quinn's busy Naomi"

The blonde was going to say no but when Rachel spoke up for her she thought maybe Rachel was trying to hide something so she quickly agreed. "Lovely idea how about tomorrow?"

"Perfect I can't wait" The newcomer replied.

"See you tomorrow then. Text me the details Rachel!" Quinn spoke before slamming the door behind her on the way out.

The brunette moved forward resting her head against the door; wishing that tomorrow would never come, she knew it would be awful, Quinn and Naomi obviously didn't get on so she'd have to referee, whilst also having to watch the girl she wanted on a date with her husband.

"She's bloody stunning… Bitch!" Naomi quipped, turning on the TV.

"Why did you have to be so… mean?" Asked Rachel taking a seat beside her on the couch

"Mean? Rachel you know me when I'm 'mean' and that wasn't it" The tattooed girl laughed and then looked at Rachel, who looked serious "I didn't mean to be… Call it jetlag? Look I was joking I'll apologise if it makes you feel any better" Rachel finally smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I missed you! Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"All about the surprises me. And don't think I'm blind she was ready to cut me up when I said you were my girlfriend. Are you a mistress Tiny?" Naomi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, she received a playful slap.

"I don't know… Maybe… I don't know!" The diva answered unsure

"I leave you for five minutes and you're sleeping around… I taught you well! High five" She held up her tattooed arm for a high five, which she never received, instead she got a smack to the head.

"No! I haven't slept with her."

"Boring!" Naomi picked up the remote for the telly and turned away

"But we kiss and sleep together and it's amazing" The brunette admitted making Naomi put the remote back down and look at her

"So you want her?"

"I… well yes but she's married!" The brunette slumped back against the sofa admitting defeat.

"Right well here's what we're going to do. You're going to send your lover a text with the details for our date tomorrow and we're going to see this married couple in action, see how in love they are. But don't worry because you'll be my date" Naomi smiled at her plan, Rachel picked up her phone to text Quinn "And you should book the table for five because I have a feeling Jealousy will be joining us!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_What did you think? I wanted to add a bit more Quinn/Beth and so focused it on them again before developing Faberry and Sam/Quinn_

_Do you guys like the playful/Flirty Faberry dynamic? Or want a bit more of something else, Let me know!_

_What do you think of Naomi making a reappearance, good/bad?_

_Next chap will possibly be the 'Double date' and then I promise to follow Quinn and see her 'home' life with Sam._

_Review and let me know that way I'll update faster! x_

_Thanks in advance Reviewers and Readers xx_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey readers, I'm so happy with the latest reviews I got. I especially liked hearing that you like the interaction between Rachel/Quinn/Beth._

_Also one reviewer who wrote Poor Sam, I agree with you. I do sympathise because he is a nice character (and hopefully on glee he'll stay that way!). Hopefully this and the next chapter will help show Quinn and Sam's unusual dynamic..._

_This is the date chapter, so get ready for some angst!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Both girls spent the day leading up to their 'double date' in different ways. Rachel spent the day with Naomi planning the night ahead; The diva did want to set up a power point, but was stopped by Naomi before she could even turn on the computer.

Quinn spent the day looking over what she was going to wear, she'd told Sam about the date and he agreed to attend with the blonde. She'd spent the rest of the day cleaning her home trying to pass time; she was anxious to see Rachel, especially Rachel and her girlfriend. Really she just wanted to scope out the competition but wouldn't admit it.

She was halfway through the washing up when her phone buzzed with Rachel's ringtone; the diva had set it herself to 'Don't Rain on my parade'. Quinn had downloaded the song just after sectionals; she still got chills when she remembered tiny Rachel belting out a Broadway classic that well. Quinn looked down at her phone to read the text.

**Are you still coming tonight? Because you don't have to you know. It would be perfectly acceptable under the circumstances. XRachX**

The blonde didn't quite understand why Rachel was so worried about tonight; they were just going to have dinner that's all, right?

_**Yes I'm still coming wouldn't miss it for the world!**_

_**I fink we'l hav 2 pay 4 food again! xQx**_

**It was one time Quinn! And if you're sure then we'll see you tonight. I've told Naomi to be on her best behaviour… Maybe you could try to be nice aswell? XRachX**

Quinn read and re-read the text twice wondering what exactly Rachel thought she was going to do. Although, if she was honest when she read the part of the text that mentioned Naomi she did, through gritted teeth, whisper _Bring it_

_**I'll try to be nice, but sometimes HBIC Quinn**_

_**likes to make an appearance ; ) xQx**_

The blonde sent her last text and placed the phone back on the side, smiling at the thought of Rachel's face as she read the message; she'd probably be biting the inside of her cheek, she seemed to always do that around Quinn and the blonde couldn't help find it adorable.

"Who's made you smile?" Came a man's voice from behind her.

"I was just texting that's all. What are you wearing tonight?" Quinn asked finally turning to see Sam in the doorway and her mother sat at the dining table. _When did she get there?_

"Don't know; shirt, Jeans and trainers" Sam answered; grabbing an apple of the table.

"I ironed you that blue shirt earlier, it brings out your eyes. You can wear that with your black pants and shoes" The blonde woman offered, luckily Sam just nodded and walked off to watch the telly. Quinn looked at her mother who was watching her quizzically "What is it mother?"

"Oh nothing honey, just thinking. Did you think any more about the business? I can't do it; I have no clue about these things… Maybe you could ask Santana to help you?" questioned; she'd been living with Quinn for the past week and was waiting to sell her house for something smaller.

The youngest Fabray didn't have time to think about the business; she couldn't stop thinking about Beth or what she was going to do about Rachel and when she'd tell Sam, never mind thinking about whether she'd want to take over the Fabray business from her dad.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it a bit more. Anyway I'm going for a bath, Sam and I are going out to dinner with Rachel and …her friend" She didn't really want to say the words Rachel and Girlfriend together unless she could add a possessive pronoun first and remove Naomi from the equation entirely.

"That's nice, you're spending a lot of time with Rachel. She's a nice girl, a bit … dramatic? But when was she not? I'm glad you have someone you can talk to and trust." Judy commented as Quinn walked off, looking thoughtful.

A few hours later, Quinn and Sam were sat inside the restaurant waiting for the two girls. The blonde couple sat in the booth talking

"So I did my weights at the gym and then I had to take Justin to school. He kicked me in the shin 'cause I wouldn't let him skip!" Sam spoke of his day

"Still as lovely as ever then." The blonde retorted thinking of Sam's younger, spoilt brother.

"Yep! He's alright really. It'll be good to see Rachel again, she's doing really well for herself like everyone said she would"

"She deserves it; she worked her butt of to get where she is, she's meant for Broadway not Lima"

"Not like us then?" Asked an irate Sam

Quinn didn't intend to hurt Sam; she just couldn't help but praise the brunette even if it did mean upsetting her husband. "Sam it's just the way things are; Rachel is talented and should be on stage whereas me and you, we're nothing special, we have a nice home, a good job and we get by… We're comfortable-"

"Happy?" He didn't really know why he said it, he already knew Quinn wasn't happy.

"Sam-" Before the blonde woman could continue a female British voice broke them apart

"Well didn't you bag yourself a good one, Kaching!" Naomi held her hand out for Sam to shake which he did, gladly "Swit swoo, handsome"

Quinn looked on at the exchange, unamused by the girl flirting with her husband. She quickly got over it when her head moved around Naomi's to seek Rachel; she finally found the brunette stood awkwardly behind Naomi.

Quinn looked the petite brunette up and down, starting at her black dolly shoes and white socks; _only Rachel would still wear schoolgirl footwear_!, Hazel eyes trailed up noticing the tan girls silky, long legs they met a short black skirt above the knees and then a glittered, turquoise, revealing top. The blonde gulped at noticing the divas lacy black bra peeking through.

"Hi Quinn… Quinn!" The blonde finally heard her voice being called from the divas lips and so she let her eyes finally meet the brunette's chocolate orbs and only then noticed how the brunette had curly locks. She loved Rachel's hair when it was straight but seeing her with curly locks made Rachel's chocolate orbs pop out.

"Quinn?" _Oh I should answer her they're all looking at me now_

"Rachel Hi…" Rachel scooted along the booth so she was sat facing Quinn, before she could sit down Quinn leaned over to greet her with a kiss to the cheek and whispered in her left ear; away from prying ears "You look amazing Rach" She placed a kiss on Rachel's blushing cheek before sitting back down.

"S… sorry I'm … I mean we are sorry that we're late" Once again Rachel was stumbling over her words because of the blonde; luckily Naomi caught on and was only too happy to help.

"Well we haven't seen each other for a while so we caught up on missed time" The tattooed girl added a wink in Quinn's direction at the end for added effect; it worked, Quinn gripped her glass between both hands tightly; angered by the thought of them 'catching up'

"That's nice, so do you know Rachel from New York then?" Sam asked not even picking up on the innuendo of Naomi's words.

"Yes we met at Julliard; we were both auditioning for the same play, off Broadway. Rachel went for the main role of Lara; a young orphan who had moved from home to home, not knowing what it feels like to have a family until she gets to 'Fairfeather house' and makes friends with Gerald and Cerise; my character. We both got the parts and got to know each other better. I learnt that Rachel is very high maintenance and she learned that I'm a sarcastic bitch." Naomi finished telling the story of how they'd met; Rachel did want to cut it short when she mentioned high maintenance but let it slide when she balanced it off by criticizing herself also.

"Sweet. Ready to order" Quinn didn't want to hear any more about how they'd 'fallen in love at first sight' or how Naomi 'swept her of her feet'. The blonde was having enough trouble sitting across from the couple as they sat laughing at one another, centimetres apart. While on her side of the booth, the distance between Sam and Quinn could have easily been filled by an elephant.

"Sorry Quinn did you say something?" Asked Naomi, even though she knew exactly what the blonde had asked; she just knew she was annoying the blonde and she wasn't even trying that hard. The girl's tattooed arm made its way over to Rachel's side and then moved to rest on the diva's knee; all the time making sure the blonde was watching.

"Well if you weren't eye-fucking each other you would have heard me ask if you're ready to order" Quinn practically threw the menus across the table at the pair. She kept her eyes on Naomi, silently daring her to do something wrong.

"Quinn" When the blonde heard her name ushered from her favourite diva's lips she turned so their eyes could meet. Quinn's angered features quickly softened and she nodded in apology.

"Think I'll get the steak with peppercorn sauce, can't beat this place for steak. What you getting Quinn?"

"Chicken pasta. What are you getting Rachel; do they have enough vegan dishes? Because we could go somewhere else"

"No don't be silly it's fine there are a few dishes… I think I'll have the vegan lasagne-"

"-Yeah I'll have the same and I'm paying since it was my idea-" Naomi interrupted only to be cut off by Quinn

"No it's fine I'll pay-"

"No I'll pay especially since you don't have a job… because of well you know. So I'll pay" Naomi goaded and received a smack to her stomach from the brunette beside her. Rachel looked on wide mouthed at Naomi for letting Quinn know she'd told her.

"You told her!"

"Well I… we were talking and she saw my eye, I could hardly lie-"

"And we tell each other everything, everything" The British girl added, looking directly at Quinn, while wrapping her arm possessively around Rachel. The blonde's eyes went wide and she looked at the brunette for answers but she just looked down at her lap.

"Quinn isn't unemployed she could have the family business if she wanted, since her mum said she'll sign it over to her-"Sam confessed

Rachel's ears pricked up at the new revelation "-What?"

"Nothing. That's between me and my family" the blonde girl was quick to retort and even folded her arms in defiance. Quinn was angered that Rachel had told Naomi about them.

Fifteen minutes later and the food had arrived, the tension between the girls was still high. Sam didn't really notice he was too busy chatting animatedly to Naomi about the most recent sci-fi movie he'd seen and how they should go together while she's in town. Sam and Naomi seemed to get on great, while Rachel and Quinn both sat facing each other not uttering a word, just stealing glances here and there.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Asked a young waitress as she finished laying the plates on the table. Rachel was about to respond when Naomi beat her to it

"She'll take a tonic water" She smiled knowingly at Rachel only to be cut off by Quinn

"No she'll have a medium sweet white wine, like she always does with her dinner" Quinn spoke with a grin, only to be thrown off by Naomi

"She has a tonic water!"

"No with her dinner she has a Medium. Sweet. White. Wine!" Quinn's temper was sure to shoot through the roof at any minute.

All three girls turned to look at the small brunette, who was trying to sink further into her seat; Quinn looked on with her eyebrows raised waiting for an answer, Naomi was squeezing her knee trying to get an answer and the waitress looked on sympathetically, also waiting for an answer.

"I'll … I'll have a… a…" She looked once again at the woman sat across from her, who had actually got it right; she did like a glass of white wine with her dinner. But she was supposed to be Naomi's 'girlfriend'. With one last look at Quinn and a squeeze on her knee, she answered "I'll have a glass of orange juice please." The waitress nodded and left; pronto. Naomi removed her hand from the brunette's knee and Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

Luckily the rest of the main meal went by a bit better, all four adding something to the conversation, Sam and Naomi contributing the most.

Dessert came around; Quinn ordered strawberry ice-cream, Sam a chocolate cake and Naomi and Rachel both got vegan ice-cream.

"This is delicious!" The diva commented before swallowing another mouthful of ice-cream. Quinn watched on adorably and then suddenly stopped and licked her lips at the sight in front of her, she was about to lean forward when Naomi turned Rachel's face to her.

"Babe you got a lil ice-cream right there" Before Rachel could wipe it away, Naomi had lifted a finger to her lips to remove the residue. What Rachel didn't expect was for Naomi to then lick her finger approvingly "Mmm, I think you're ice-creams better than mine! That or i just like the taste of you" Naomi knew she had pushed the blonde she could practically hear the harsh breathes, but she had to go a little further and so she leaned forward and kissed the corner of the unsuspecting brunettes mouth "You taste so good"

"Right that's it!" Quinn stood up in the booth and gripped the edge of the table. Sam looked on confused as to why his wife was so annoyed. Rachel knew she had to stop the angered blonde from saying anything "She's-"

"-Quinn toilet!" She needed to get the blonde away from the table and the toilet was the only excuse that came to mind.

"What?"

"Toilet now" Rachel motioned her head towards the bathroom, but Quinn didn't budge "Come on, with me" The brunette stood and held her hand out for Quinn.

The taller girl took the offered hand and they both walked towards the public bathroom.

As soon as they entered the empty bathroom Quinn forced the brunette up against the tiled wall and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Quinn's tongue probed the diva's lips open so she could take control, the tan girl instantly allowed it.

When Quinn pulled back for air and rested her forehead against the brunette's she noticed how Rachel's hands had found her ass again "You… You have a thing for my ass"

The brunette smiled this time and instead of retreating her arms she gave a light squeeze "I can't help it. I used to watch as you walked away in your cheerleaders uniform so to be able to… you know touch your bottom is quite nice"

"Only quite nice?" Asked the blonde cheekily, moving her head back so her dilated hazel eyes could meet the brunettes fully blown pupils.

"You know what I mean!" Rachel replied bashfully, before the door opened and a young woman entered the toilet cubicle.

Both girls watched on as the woman entered the cubicle and only when the woman shook her head disapprovingly did they realise that they were still in an intimate position. They both stood back.

"I don't like Naomi" Quinn admitted quietly enough for Rachel to hear but not the woman in the cubicles

"And why's that?" Asked Rachel, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it. The brunette didn't hold the same sentiment as Quinn and spoke in her usual loud tone

"Because… I don't"

"Well that's not a very good reason. Maybe we should head back now; they'll be wondering where we are" The brunette spoke making her way to the door, only to be stopped by the blonde.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Quinn asked with a hint of jealousy, well not a hint just full blown jealousy.

"No your boyfriend actually"

"Do you not care about your girlfriend?" The blonde couldn't help but wonder why Rachel was more concerned about Sam then her own girlfriend, Naomi.

"Do you not care about your boyfriend?" Quinn knew that when Rachel answered a question with a question, she was hiding something.

"I asked first"

"Fine! Naomi… Naomi's not my girlfriend" Rachel confessed "Just you said she was and then it all got out of control. She said we could make you jealous and we did… you are"

"And then what? I'd dump Sam in front of everybody and we'd run of into the sunset?"

"No! No I don't want Sam to get hurt, just like you don't. But Quinn anyone can see that you and Sam aren't happy together. You've barely spoke all night or looked at each other. Why stay with him? Sam can find someone else!" Rachel took the pale girls hand in her own "I want this, I want you!"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak when the latch on the toilet cubicle broke the silence, the woman from before walked over to the sinks beside the pair to wash her hands.

Just as the woman was leaving she turned to speak at the pair "You deserve each other."

Rachel looked back to the taller girl after the woman left, still waiting to hear what she'd say, but they stood in silence.

The brunette decided she couldn't stand in the bathroom any longer waiting for the blonde to speak, so she stepped around the blonde and left.

Quinn was in a daze, different emotions running through her veins. A part of her was doing a happy dance at the revelation of Naomi not being Rachel's girlfriend, a smaller part of her was angry that the brunette had plotted this scheme against her and another part was angry at herself for not speaking up when she heard those three amazing words 'I Want You', why didn't she just say them back? She'd definitely wanted to.

Suddenly a buzzing in her pocket woke her; it was a text from Sam

**Did you leave? Rachel just stormed off with Naomi.**

That's why she hadn't repeated Rachel's words; she had to tell Sam the truth before she could commit to the brunette.

Quinn wiped her wet eyes and made her way over to Sam. They both left and arrived home twenty minutes later.

"I'm heading to bed got an early session booked in for tomorrow morning. Night" Sam only made it to two steps before he heard the words he'd been waiting to hear from his wife for some time

"We… We need to talk… I've met someone…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_So what did you think of this chapter? Judy's back and seems like she might have noticed a change in Quinn._

_What do you think's going on with Sam/Quinn? _

_Are you still angry with Quinn? More angry with Quinn? or do you sympathise?_

_Let me know what you like and don't like about this chapter and what you'd like to see happen next._

_A hint of a spoiler is that there'll be a long overdue resoloution between Sam and Quinn. Judy will also feature in the next chapter x_

_\/ Review an let me know, Thank you x \/_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey, well this update takes a look into Quinn and Sam's relationship, hopefully you've all noticed how Sam and Quinn aren't exactly loveydovey, well this chapter should explain why. Enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We… We need to talk… I've met someone…" Quinn ushered those words over ten minutes ago, Sam continued to look towards the top of the stairs; preparing himself for the conversation he'd already had a thousand times in his head.

Quinn stood waiting for Sam to say something, she had tears creeping down her cheeks, just wishing he'd look at her and say something, anything.

Finally some movement; the disheartened husband turned and sat on the third step with his body facing in Quinn's direction, only now could Quinn see his tear tracks.

"Sam I'm so sorry… I wish… I just… I never, ever wanted to hurt you" She took a few steps forward so she was closer to Sam, but still a few feet between them. The blonde woman wrapped her arms more tightly around her body, almost pulling herself together.

"Why now? We've been getting by, as always" Sam spoke softly, not even a hint of anger in his voice.

Quinn took a deep breath and leaned her head back, not really knowing what and how to say anything. Sam deserved an explanation, but Quinn just didn't know what to say, they both knew they'd end up here at one point;

-Two month's into Sam and Quinn's married life-

The newlyweds hadn't been acting very 'newlyweds' since they'd got married, in fact you could even say that they'd drifted somewhat; Sam took all the shifts he could at the gym and when he wasn't there he was at his parents' or friends' houses. Quinn worked every possible hour she could at 'Fabray Real Estate's' and she was very good at her job, she made sure she was: she didn't want to disappoint her daddy again, not after he'd let her back into his family and paid for her wedding to Sam.

Russell and Sam hit it of straight away, Sam was… obedient and Russell always wanted a son so it was win/win. Whenever Russell wanted something doing like heavy moving he'd just tell Sam and of course Sam would be there in no time.

Quinn arrived home from work tired and annoyed; she had a run in with her father at work, he'd decided it was time for her to give him some grandchildren, Quinn couldn't believe her dad's nerve; he did have a grandchild, Beth. She'd stormed home and was met by Sam who was busy on his new video game.

"Why do you have to be such a pushover?" The blonde woman fumed at her husband who just stared at her, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Erm… I'm just nice, I guess?" Sam wondered if he'd answered correctly, he didn't want to rattle the angered woman any further.

Quinn looked on and noticed Sam's worried stance, so she calmed a little and went to sit next to him on the sofa. "How can you be happy Sam? We just… live together"

He turned and switched of the console before moving to sit facing Quinn "I'm good, I mean things could be better… we sleep in separate beds and well I thought that maybe if we got married it would make us closer but it hasn't, at all"

"I told you that us getting married wouldn't make us closer Sam, I told you before"

"I know, I know but I just kind of thought... It's okay 'cause I like living here and have you seen the car I drive around in? Thanks to your dad a merc' Quinn a merc'. I never thought I'd own one of those!"

"Boys and their toys!" Quinn answered smiling at Sam as he animatedly talked about his car on the drive; Russell bought Sam the Mercedes as a wedding gift, Quinn didn't receive anything, not that she was expecting anything; she'd learnt to have low expectations where her father was concerned.

"Toy that's not a toy it's a machine Quinn!" Sam was smiling now and Quinn was supressing a smile "I just wish you'd be happier Quinn"

She hadn't been happy for a long time, she distanced herself from everyone in glee club when school finished, the only one that kept trying to get through was Sam. So she became close friends with Sam and when her father, Russell, saw them together he mentioned how suited they were. It was the most he'd said to her since he moved back in to the family home, so Quinn decided to 'try' with Sam.

They dated for a few weeks before Russell had a 'word' with Sam. The next thing Quinn knew she was at a family dinner and Sam was on one knee. With 'some' encouragement from her dad she accepted.

"I want to be, I'm just not sure how to make myself happy anymore."

-Present tense-

"I just don't think it's fair on you anymore Sam. You're an amazing husband someone out there wants that and deserves that… You deserve a wife who rushes home from work because she can't wait to see you… who makes you feel like you're five years old again, where everything is great and the world seems… innocent… like it can't get to you because all that matters is now and who your with…" Quinn hadn't even noticed the smile on her features as she thought of the woman that made her feel like that, all the time.

Sam watched on and noticed the blonde's voice change to a higher tone as she spoke about what 'he' deserved. He noticed how she'd been a lot more pleasant over the last few weeks, at first he thought it was due to her father leaving, but the more he thought about it the more he realised it couldn't be that. Quinn wouldn't be so happy that her dad had gone, in fact she wouldn't be happy, so he figured she must have met someone, he just couldn't think who.

"So who's making you smile like that then?" Sam asked, with a hint of jealousy. He just wished it was him that could make her smile like that, he had tried.

The smiling blonde stopped still and dropped her smile, she wasn't sure how Sam would take the news, but she'd promised him months before that if she met someone else he would be the first to know, just like she'd be the first to know if he met someone (It was their only 'Marriage' rule).

"It's…-" before she could continue Sam jumped in with his assumptions.

"-Puck! It's Puck isn't it? Quinn it didn't work before-"

"-Rachel" She finished before Sam could list all the reasons why herself and Puck wouldn't work.

"Rachel what? She set you up with Puck?" Sam didn't quite understand where Rachel's place was in this conversation.

"It's Rachel, Sam. She's the person making me smile again and I wish it was easy and it could be you instead I wish that so much you deserve that, but it's never going to happen Sam and it's time we both find-"

"Rachel! Rachel Berry?" Sam couldn't believe his ears, he looked at Quinn for confirmation and she nodded her head. He thought back to their date earlier and how the women acted towards each other and remembered how angered Quinn got, he'd never seen her that angry. And they'd both disappeared to the bathroom for a long time with Rachel leaving first, unhappy. "Is she really with Naomi"

"No, they were trying to make me jealous."

"That worked… I knew you were angry about something, I didn't know you were jealous. Have you been seeing each other?"

"Yes…" She decided she'd be completely honest with him "Since she came back and since 'the black-eye' we've been meeting up"

"I mean have you… have you done anything?"

"We… we kissed a few times and I couldn't stop it at the time I wanted to afterwards because of you but at the time I honestly couldn't, but we didn't go further, I promise" Quinn admitted all to a disheartened Sam, who sat with his head in his hands. "If you want I'll… I'll try to stop and we can carry on-"

"We can't Quinn it's not fair on either of us you're right, I wish it was me making you smile, but you're happy and that's what matters-"

"-But what about you?" She asked wondering how Sam was just thinking of her and not himself.

"I'm upset; I knew our time together had a limit but I thought it'd be longer. I'll move my things tomorrow-" Sam spoke standing up, turning to leave up the stairs.

"-Sam you don't have to-"

"-I do Quinn otherwise what's changed? We'd be living together like before and it'd be awkward. I'm gunna move in with Jase from work till I find somewhere."

"We'll… still see each other right?" Quinn was now stood with her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah not soon, just give it time and then we'll see" He gave the hand on his shoulder a squeeze before leaving up the stairs.

Quinn made her way over to the couch, crying. She sat down thinking of how much she'd hurt the man who had only ever been good to her. She tried so hard to just be with Sam and she had for a long time, but it just wasn't right anymore, before she'd just coped and it was ok, but now she felt like she could do better and she hoped Sam could do the same.

Quinn cried herself to sleep on the couch, she wasn't crying for herself; she felt quite relieved that she wasn't lying anymore and that she could now be happy with Rachel, but it didn't stop her from crying for the loving man upstairs who hadn't done anything wrong.

The next morning she woke up with a blanket placed over her, she didn't fall asleep like that. She began to stir and rose from her uncomfortable position on the couch, noticing a piece of paper fall, she picked it up and noticed Sam's writing;

Hi Quinn

I took a few of my things with me so I'll stay at Jason's tonight. I didn't want to wake you

From your sleep.

I noticed the tissues Quinn I hope your not crying for me

I'm a big boy now!

You worry about yourself for once Quinn NO ONE ELSE!

Your amazing friend Sam

X

Quinn smiled at the note and couldn't agree more; Sam really is an amazing friend. She had a shower and changed before leaving to see if a certain Diva would give her the time of day.

She drove to Shelby's and parked outside, hoping to see the brunette. She exited the car and began walking to the door.

"What do you want?" Came and angered voice from behind her, which she recognised as Rachel's.

"I want to talk, we need to talk-" Quinn said turning to look at Rachel, who looked stroppier than usual.

"So now we can talk? Nice of you to decide that! Well I've done all my talking Quinn, I told you how I felt and you just stood there! So no Quinn we won't be 'talking' I'm not in the mood. Run back to your happy family" Rachel spoke harshly before entering the house and slamming the door behind her.

The blonde woman looked on with her mouth wide open. She stood looking at the house for a while, in the end her weak side won and she turned to leave, taking the easy option again.

She sat in the car and looked at the house one last time, the house where the two people she cared most about lived, where they both were right now. She glanced at the upstairs window and noticed the brunette looking back at her with puffy eyes, she'd noticed the brunettes red-rimmed eyes earlier while she was telling her off.

So since she couldn't say what she wanted to, she raised her hands and signed with as much emotion as she could muster.

She pointed at her eyes; 'I'

Then put her hands together to make a heart; 'Love'

And then she pointed at Rachel; 'You'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter I'm really glad ya'll liked it. I love jealous Quinn just because she does seem the kind of character that would get jealous over someone.

I know I said Judy would be in this chapter but she will be in possibly the next, causing controversy again! :P

Also another spoiler Beth's birthday is coming up, what could happen there? Lets just say the guest list has all of the main characters with a twist ;) x

\/ Review! Please :) Let me know how you feel about Sam/Quinn now \/


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi again! Quickly updated I decided to do a from Rachel's POV, just thought it'd add a better insight to the last chapter aswell. And it helps build upto the Birthday and Rachel/Quinn. Enjoy_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The brunette had spent the last night tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep after her confession in the bathroom.

She was out of bed for 6am, leaving her younger sister asleep in her bed again. She changed into some sweatpants and put on the hoody she'd taken from Quinn's, in the past week. She didn't even realise she'd chosen that hoodie until she'd put it on and was infused by the scent of the blonde. She pulled her arms up across her chest, in a hugging motion and tried to imagine what it would be like to actual be in Quinn's arms right now.

The brunette made her way downstairs, dressed and ready for a morning jog, hoping it would clear her mind. She made her way to the door only to be stopped;

"Mmm baby" Naomi was on the couch mumbling in her sleep. Rachel turned and tilted her head to the side bewildered by what Naomi could be dreaming about, maybe it was best Rachel didn't know what went through the young woman's mind.

The diva turned again and was ready to leave for her jog when her ears burned at what came from the 'sleeping' British mouth. "Oooh Rachel"

Rachel's mouth hit the floor; she couldn't quite believe that Naomi was having 'those dreams' about her, she whipped her head around and looked curiously at the woman.

"Naughty Rachel" was the next thing that came from her mouth. Rachel really didn't like what she was hearing but she couldn't help her curiosity, she wanted to wake the girl or run away, but her body wouldn't budge.

"Rach…Rach….Rach!" Naomi moaned Rachel's name repeatedly until the diva finally stopped her antics.

"Naomi! Wake up, right now" The brunette moved forward and shook Naomi.

"What? You didn't like the show?" Naomi winked making sure to embarrass Rachel even more, she then she proceeded to laugh at Rachel's blushing cheeks "You're too easy, tiny"

"You mean you… you were awake"

"Ding ding! Of course I was awake. You really think I'd be having dreams like that about you? I mean you're hot and all but… well you're just not my type, honey" Naomi smiled at her own little joke, she spent most of their time in New York playing tricks on Rachel. "What you doing up at this time anyway? Beauty sleep is a necessity for me!"

"Well I was about to start my morning routine and go for a jog until somebody thought it would be funny to… to do what you did!" Rachel was still blushing heavily and looked anywhere but at the woman on the couch.

"It was a joke. Come here and talk to me for a while" Naomi moved her feet leaving room at the bottom of the couch for Rachel. The brunette moved and took her seat at the end of the couch before turning to look at her 'mean' friend.

Naomi decided to break the ice by pulling the most random faces at the brunette, who did eventually give in and laugh at her silly companion "You're such a weirdo!"

"Yeah but you're stuck with this weirdo!" The tattooed girl moved to sit upright beside her friend "So you gunna tell me what happened in the bathroom?"

Rachel hadn't told Naomi yet, she'd just stormed home and locked her bedroom door, after the restaurant. "We kissed and talked… and then I told her I want to be with her…" She just stopped there not knowing what else to say.

"And? I'm guessing it didn't go well after that"

"It didn't go anywhere that's the problem. She just stood right in front of me and said nothing. I've not been in a proper relationship since Finn… I've not felt the need or desire to be in a relationship with anyone… But I really wanted Quinn." Rachel was now crying into her friends shoulder "She wants Sam, not me"

"Rachel she's probably in shock… One minute you're on a double date and I'm your girlfriend the next minute you're telling her you want her, she's going to be freaked"

Rachel listened and thought maybe her friend was right, but she couldn't get her hopes up. "I don't know. Anyway I'm behind schedule; I need to start my morning exercises" Before Naomi could stop her the brunette had left.

She sprinted around the area, not really heading anywhere specific just doing her thirty minute light-run.

All the time she was running, the only thing she could think of, was the blonde and how she just stood saying nothing. It made her angry, the not knowing, was she supposed to think that Quinn wanted Sam or not?

She ran faster and faster, heading in any direction, until she ran out onto the road, unknowingly in front of a moving car. She jerked her head to the side at the sound of the booming horn. She squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for the impact.

A flash of last year's Christmas dinner with her family; Beth, Shelby, Leroy and Hiram, came to the front of her mind and then the image of just a few days ago when she was playing in the garden with Beth and Quinn…

"You idiot! Watch where you're going it's a road I could have killed you!" The woman who was driving the car shouted, making the squinting girl open her eyes.

"Wait! I'm here… you didn't hit me?" Rachel asked while checking herself over.

"No but if I did it would have been your fault"

Rachel moved to the sidewalk and watched as the woman driving the car moved away, she was still in shock. How could she be so stupid? Walking out in the road like that, she didn't even know where she was going never mind that she'd made her way onto a road!

After the colour started to return to Rachel's cheeks and her legs felt like they were a part of her body, she stood wobbly and began her slow walk back to Shleby's.

She made it back for 10am, just in time to see Quinn's car pull up outside the house. She watched on as Quinn made her way towards the house, but Rachel stopped her before she had time to knock

"What do you want?" Rachel was still angry with Quinn and after what just happened, she really didn't want to hear Quinn telling her that she'd chosen Sam.

"I want to talk, we need to talk-" She wouldn't let Quinn talk, not right now.

"So now we can talk? Nice of you to decide that! Well I've done all my talking Quinn, I told you how I felt and you just stood there! So no Quinn we won't be 'talking' I'm not in the mood. Run back to your happy family" She noticed the hurt look on the blonde's face but didn't let it stop her. She just turned and did her signature storm off.

When she entered the house all eyes were on her; Shelby's, Naomi's and Beth's. So instead of answering those quizzical eyes she ran upstairs to her bedroom, she leaned against the door crying, again!

She wondered if Quinn was still outside and walked over to the window. She watched on and then, as if Quinn sensed she was there, the blonde looked directly at her and signed the most beautiful sign.

She smiled back through her tears and pulled out her phone to text the blonde

**I know and I *Heart* you, but you really upset me. Can we just talk when I'm ready, please? XRachX**

**_I'm sorry Min, We'll tlk wen Ur redi._**

**_I'll wait. I didn't wanna say thru txt but me &_**

**_Sam are over… I'll say the rest when we talk face to face_**

**_Yours, Quinn XX_**

Rachel's mouth subconsciously opened and shut a few times as she read the text. Part of her wanted to chase after Quinn, but she knew it'd be good for them to think about what they were going to say, she'd be up all night making a power point for when they did talk.

The brunette didn't even notice Naomi enter the room, she was too busy running her thumb over the text she'd just received. Naomi noticed and quickly grabbed the phone, reading the text.

"Naomi! That's private-"

"So she does want some Berry lovin'? Well tell her she has to fight me for you, after this morning's dream, I think you're irresistible" Naomi mocked playfully before tossing the phone back onto Rachel's bed.

"Oh shush! You're unbelievable you know!"

"You know what is unbelievable? You sitting here when you could be with Quinn, the woman you've been pining after!"

"I do not pine"

"Sure you do, for Quinn." Naomi smiled knowingly before lying down on Rachel's bed "Now if you don't mind I need a nap, since someone woke me this morning. How you're going to cope with me leaving tomorrow I'll never know!" Naomi smiled with her eyes shut.

"I think it'll be hard but somehow I'm sure I'll survive… Oh! Speaking of surviving I was just nearly killed!" Rachel remembered the shock and instantly replayed the drama to Naomi.

"Rachel it was probably some old woman in a mobility scooter knowing you!" Naomi quipped, knowing how Rachel could dramatize anything "A flash of all the people you love before you die really Rachel! Just go, I want my sleep" Naomi shooed a shocked Rachel from her own room.

The brunette made it downstairs, only for Beth to come bounding over "Rachel! Guess who's birthday's coming up"

"Hmm well I'm pretty sure it's not mine… and Barbra's is in April so…-"

"It's mine silly! You need to get me a present!"

"Beth as if I'd forget your birthday, your present is wrapped and ready to be opened on Tuesday"

"What did you get me?"

"Well it's a surprise Beth, so you'll have to wait and see-"

"-Is it the barbie doll house I wanted? Or is it a pet… did you get me a puppy? A kitten? A pony?"

Rachel shook her head at every suggestion "Beth it's a surprise and I said I wrapped it so how could it be a pet?"

"Oh yeah!" Beth nodded and moved into the kitchen where Shelby was stood making tea "Mummy Rachel won't tell me what she got me for my birthday"

"Good. You'll soon find out when you open all your presents. Now have you asked Rachel about the invites?"

Rachel looked at the pair confused before Beth pulled her into the next room and handed her some neatly decorated pink, sparkly invites "These are for the party. I've given them to my friends at school"

"That's good, are they all attending?"

"Most of them I just needed you to help"

"My help with what?"

"Well I asked mummy and she said it's okay so I'm asking you now. Can you please, please, please ask Noah, Quinn, Brittany and her girlfriend… Selena?"

Rachel smiled at Santana's new name "It's Santana, Beth. I'm not sure it's short notice and Quinn…"

Bethany looked on waiting for her sister to continue "Quinn what?"

Rachel didn't think she'd have to talk to Quinn so soon; she'd never make an effective power point with such short notice.

"Rachel please I really, really want them to come and it's Disney so they all have to dress-up especially Noah" The young girl brought out her secret weapon, she pouted and tilted her head in a pleading manner.

"Okay I'll ask them to come"

"Thanks you're the best ever!" Beth jumped up and tightly squeezed her sibling before dashing off to the kitchen to tell Shelby "She said they'll be here"

Rachel pulled out her phone and text Puck and Brittany; she knew Puck would be there and she decided to ask Brittany to bring Santana, knowing what Santana's response would have been if she asked her directly.

She didn't text Quinn, deciding it would be better to go and see her instead.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I know it's not the greatest chapter, but I just figured it'd be a good idea to set everything up and see what Rachel got up to after the restaurant._

_Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long a wait since I'm ill :( _

_Where you all ready to hate me when Rachel was nearly hit by the car? :P_

_\/ Review and let me know your thoughts, Thanks x \/ _


	30. Chapter 30

_Another quick update for you all, I'm too nice. Faberry reunion x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Naomi left, heading back to New York, Rachel decided it was time to go and talk to Quinn. The brunette had spent her day planning what she would say to the blonde, to be honest the only thing she was certain she would say is 'Hello', although that may change to 'Hi'. Rachel never could plan what to say when it came to Quinn, as soon as she saw the blonde her brain seemed to malfunction and her words were lost, they'd always just end up falling into easy conversation.

So now the small diva stood in front of Quinn's home, ready to talk. She walked up to the inviting home, pressing the chiming doorbell and stood, waiting for admittance.

A few seconds later and the door opened showing a blonde woman, just not the blonde Rachel hoped to see.

"Hello Rachel dear, are you here to see Quinn?"

"Erm… yes mrs… Ms Fabray "

"Rachel it's Judy to you, I remember you when you were this high…" Judy lowered her hand to just over a metre from the ground "…You always were very well mannered, maybe a little too formal at times. Since we've known each other so long I feel that formalities such as Ms are irrelevant, so it's Judy, okay?"

"Yes… Sorry…Judy. Is Quinn home?" Rachel couldn't help feel like a child going round to their friend's parents' house and asking if their child could come out to play.

"She's just popped out-"

"-Oh well I'll come back at a more convenient time, sorry to disturb you M… Judy" Rachel wanted to get away before she embarrassed herself more; she'd always been awkward with parents, sure she was pleasant but she just didn't know what to say.

"Don't be silly, Quinn won't be long" Judy ushered the brunette into the house and shut the door, before walking towards the kitchen "I'm just in the kitchen making some dinner for myself and Quinn. Would you like any?"

The brunette followed into the kitchen and stood by the table fiddling with her hoodie, well Quinn's hoodie "No thank you, I've just eaten"

Judy nodded and signalled for Rachel to take a seat which she did clumsily; she pulled the chair out and managed to stumble over the chair leg, luckily the dining table caught her and she only banged her elbow "I'm okay, I'm okay! Ballet taught me good balancing skills"

"So we have ballet to thank for you not smacking your head open. I used to do ballet many years ago, it was almost compulsory for us 'upper-class' folk, I enjoyed it though, even if I used to ache for days afterwards!" Judy took a seat facing the brunette and noticed how Rachel still seemed to be acting unusual around her "Rachel are you okay dear? Only you seem very …perturbed"

"I'm fine I just… well the last time we spoke we talked about you and erm…" Rachel made an odd motion with her hands not wanting to actually mention the word again

"Ohh! That yes well I don't see why that would make you feel uncomfortable, really I'm flattered Rachel" Judy started to lightly laugh at Rachel bringing it up again. Rachel looked like she was trying to sink into a great big hole. "Rachel it's fine, although I must say it did quite surprise me to know you look at me like that"

"No it's not that, I really don't look at _you_ like that!…" Rachel noticed how the woman's eyebrows rose, just like Quinn's, signalling her surprise "I mean you're very attractive for your age… I mean… What I mean is that you look like Quinn"

"So are you saying that you would like to…" Judy actually clasped her hands together to symbolise the word instead of having to say it "…do_ that_ with my daughter?"

Rachel looked on in horror at Judy, wondering how she'd got here; in this situation, with Quinn's mother!

"Rachel I know you've been brought up with great morale's but I don't think now is the time you ask my permission. It's usually marriage you ask the parent's permission not when you want to engage in … sexual activities"

"I'm not… I mean-" Rachel was saved by the noise of the front door slamming shut, signalling Quinn's arrival home. The brunette instantly shot out of her seat and ran into the living room.

"That bloody idiot walked right into me-" The blonde finally looked up and noticed Rachel stood in her front room "Rachel you're here"

"Yes, but I'd rather we went out to talk" Rachel wanted to get out of the house fast, away from the unusual conversations she seemed to have with Judy.

Just as the girls were leaving through the front door Judy emerged from the kitchen "Girls where are you heading? Will you be back for dinner Quinn?"

Rachel opened the door ready to leave and waited for Quinn to answer "I'll warm it up when I get back"

"Okay Honey. It was good to see you again Rachel" Judy beamed before turning back and leaving into the kitchen.

Both girls walked in the direction of the nearby field, Rachel broke the silence first "You could have let me know your mother was in"

"Let you know? I didn't even know you would be there" They both sat down on the grass, with the sun shining on the duo "Why what happened?"

"Oh don't ask, please. I just ask that you never, ever leave me alone with your mother" The brunette brought her knees up to her chest and leant her head forward on top of her knees.

"Why did she say something about Sam? She has no right, Rachel-"

"-No… I think I would have preferred it if she did" The diva replied, worrying Quinn.

The taller girl sat wondering what her mother could have said to make Rachel so worried about being left alone with her "Rachel just tell me what happened I don't understand"

Rachel buried her head and looked the other way before mumbling her response "We talked about… her being a erm MILF again" The brunette turned her head on her knees so she was now facing Quinn.

"Right well I'll talk to her, tell her to stop mentioning it, okay?" Quinn's pale hand moved over to brush the brunettes cascading curls behind her ear, so she could get a better view of her favourite orbs.

"It was me that brought it up"

"Right?" The blonde really couldn't make any sense of what was coming out of the diva's mouth.

"Well she thought that I fancied her" Quinn couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips "Quinn stop laughing it isn't funny" The blonde was now lying back howling with laughter, so Rachel started poking her in the ribcage, making her stop.

"Hey that hurts"

"Good. Well I don't fancy your mother and I told her that… but then I said something else and it went horrifically wrong!" Quinn took interest again in what Rachel was saying and sat up so she was on eye-level with the brunette.

"How did it go 'horrifically' wrong?"

"Well…" Rachel stopped and looked at the blonde, knowing she'd probably make fun of her "Promise not to laugh"

"I promise"

"Right well I said that she looks like you and that's why I said she's a MILF" Quinn's eyebrow quirked up just like her mothers had, only Quinn made it look far more endearing "And so now she knows that I want to… make love to…you"

"Wait…You told my mother that you want to sleep with me?" Quinn's didn't really have a high pitch, but somehow she seemed to reach it when she shrieked at the brunette's revelation.

"Well … I think technically I asked her permission"

"So you asked my mother if it would be ok for us to sleep together!"

"No she just kind of kept talking. I couldn't get a word in!"

"You couldn't get a word in-"

"I resent your implication; I can stay quiet thank you very much! I was just so shocked at what she was saying so I just sat there"

Quinn lay back on the grass trying to digest what she'd just heard. The brunette looked on wondering what the blonde, lying beside her, was thinking.

After a few minutes of silence, the tanned girl decided to lie with Quinn and moved her pale hand to the side; so she could get comfy against the blonde.

The lying girl was surprised by Rachel's actions at first but when she felt the diva pressed against her she subconsciously wrapped her arm around the woman in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"This is comfy" Rachel spoke and snuggled closer to her companion, who only held on tighter.

"So comfy. I like this Rachel"

"Yeah me too and we can do it more; now that you're single… you are single right?"

"Yes…" Quinn answered but decided to expand "…for now" The blonde added toying with the brunette.

"Someone caught your eye then?" Rachel replied playing along.

"Maybe"

"Oh what's she like?"

"Well she's got an amazing voice; one of her many talents" Quinn poked her tongue out and then continued to list of the descriptives of her 'mystery' woman "She has silky, smooth skin and the most flawless brown hair that smells…" Quinn trailed her hands lightly through those brunette locks "…divine" She could feel the tan girl smile against her chest "And she's tiny-"

Rachel rose her head up and looked at Quinn with mock anger "Cheeky I am not tiny!"

"What makes you think I'm on about you?"

"…Well you are… aren't you?" The brunette asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, the taller girl gave in and pulled Rachel close against her.

"Yes I'm on about you. I want you and I know you want me as well"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well when you were telling me about your discussion with my mother you said, and I quote, that you want to make love to me"

"I did not!" Rachel replayed everything in her head and suddenly remembered "Oh my gosh I said that… aloud"

"You sure did"

"Is this embarrass Rachel Berry day… am I being punk'd?"

"Rachel it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're both consenting adults now Min and if it helps I want you as well. That's why me and Sam are over I want this too and I'm sorry I didn't say it before but- " Before Quinn could finish she felt a pair of lips crash onto her own, it was a quick clumsy kiss that only lasted a few seconds "Slow down Rach"

"Sorry I just couldn't stop myself-"

The blonde woman lifted Rachel's head by placing her finger under her chin "That's good you don't have to stop yourself you can kiss me whenever" Quinn placed a feather kiss on Rachel's awaiting lips "But just take it slow, ok baby?"

"Baby? I like that!" The smaller girl smiled and pressed a kiss to Quinn's porcelain cheek. "Quinn you know what day it is next Tuesday…"

"Bethany's eighth birthday. Nearly eight years to the day my daughter was born, of course I know the day; it's the most important day of my life"

"Well she's having a birthday party and she's asked me to invite you, Noah, Brittany and Santana. They're all attending so… you'll be there right?" They both looked at each other; Rachel waiting for her answer and Quinn debating internally what she should do.

"Yes I'll be there"

"Good then we should go shopping" Rachel stood and took a few steps forward away from Quinn, while the blonde stood up prepared to follow her

"It's only a child's birthday party there's no need to overdress, baby."

"Well it's fancy dress. Disney fancy dress to be more specific"

Quinn stopped suddenly, not liking the idea of dressing up like a princess "Rachel you didn't say that before, I'm not dressing up"

"Yes you are. It'll be fun come on, for me?"

"Raaach!" The blonde whined, pulling on Rachel's hand.

"No! You will be attending and you will be wearing a Disney costume. Santana's even dressing up so you are and that's final!" The brunette had her hand on her hip and pointed angrily at the taller girl, until she caved

"Okay fine. You stepped into girlfriend mode fast didn't you?"

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the blonde and held her hand out for the blonde woman to take, which she did. They walked of hand in hand, heading for an interesting shopping trip; trying to find outfits to wear for Bethany's birthday.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thought i'd add Judy to the mix again just to embaress Rachel that little bit more :P

I'm glad you forgave me for almost 'killing' Rachel, Sorry :D

The next chapter is Beth's birthday with Beth, Shelby, Brittana, Puck and Faberry in attendance, should be good and fluffy! ;) x


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi, Thank you again for continuing to read, review, alert and favourite. _  
_I'm so greatful for all the positive feedback, it's probably why I got a little carried away with this chapter_  
_It's the longest chapter yet, but I wanted this chapter to be as good as I could make it._

_Enjoy, it contains nearly all the characters x_  
_Beth's Birthday,,_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rachel and Quinn had spent Sunday shopping for the perfect costumes for Beth's birthday, Rachel found the perfect costumes for the pair; she had to beg and plead Quinn to buy the matching outfit for herself and with the diva's adorable pout Quinn finally caved and bought it. They spent the rest of the day looking for Bethany's present; eventually after five hours and a conversation over the phone with Shelby they bought a very special gift.

They'd spent the last few days before Bethany's birthday together, usually spending the day at the blonde's home; Rachel decided she liked Quinn's home better than Shelby's so it was easier for them to just stay at Quinn's. They hadn't yet talked about being together; they were just having fun and waiting for the right moment.

Both women arrived at Shelby's; for Beth's party, at 11am. Quinn and Rachel turned up early so they could help with the preparations, the party itself didn't start till 2 in the afternoon, so they had plenty of time.

"Birthday girl!" Rachel shouted upon entering the house, only a few seconds passed and the birthday girl came bounding in, running straight to her sister and pulling her into a gripping hug.

"Rachel! I gots a camera and some clothes and some jewellery and some shoes and some new DVD's! All of mummy; for my birthday" Bethany spoke, all in one hurried breath, Rachel and Quinn just nodded along to what the animated youngster was saying.

"Oh well I don't know if mine and Quinn's present will be sufficient anymore, maybe we should just take it back-" The brunette spoke looking down at the young girl cuddling her midsection.

"-No no it'll be great!" Bethany released her arms from the back of Rachel and smiled up at her, wanting to see what they'd bought her.

"Well we'd better go and get your presents from the back of Quinn's car since we've just been to pick her up-"

"Her… Her! You bought me a pet? What is it? Is it a-" The giddy youngster started clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Beth why don't we go out to the car and see" Quinn answered and gestured for her daughter to follow her to the car outside.

All three girls walked out and stood at the boot of Quinn's car, Quinn opened the boot to reveal a large open-top box. The sound of light scratching could be heard.

The taller woman leant forward and pulled out a small golden coloured puppy. Beth's eyes instantly lit up as soon as she saw the bundle of joy.

Quinn looked down at her daughter and couldn't help remember the feeling she got when she held Beth in her arms for the first time; unimaginable joy. And now she was looking down at her eight year old daughter, who was also sporting the look of absolute elation. Quinn knelt down beside the young girl and passed the puppy over.

"She's all yours" Quinn spoke gently as she watched Bethany pet her puppy.

"Oh my God! She's so cute!" Bethany held the puppy close against her and started giggling as the puppy started moving to get comfy in her arms "What's her name?"

"That's up to you" Rachel answered, she was now stood with her arm around Quinn; both watching on glad the young girl liked her present.

"Maybe… Princess!"

"Erm maybe you should take your time to think about it. Why don't you take her inside?" Rachel quickly retorted, not liking Beth's choice.

"Okay I will. Thank you Rachel…" The birthday girl made her way over to Rachel and hugged her with one arm, still using the other to hold her present "...And Quinn, thank you" She repeated the same action with Quinn before jetting of inside, talking to her new friend "And this is your home with me. You'll love it Princess"

"She's going to call her Princess" Rachel commented, shaking her head in disbelief. Quinn just smiled and turned to face Rachel, who she still had her arm wrapped around.

"What's wrong with that, she's Bethany's puppy after all"

"I know but Quinn it's a puppy. Princess is not a suitable name for a dog" The brunette shook her head again, not liking the idea of having to call the golden retriever 'Princess'.

Quinn placed her arms on the tan girl's hips and spoke softly "But how happy did she look Rachel? She was ecstatic, baby"

"Fine, but I'm going to try and change its name…" Rachel noticed how Quinn's left eyebrow shot up, disapprovingly "…I'll do it subtly! I'll just show her some better suited names"

"You and subtle, that's something I have yet to see!"

"Hey! I can be subtle" The pouting diva stood back and folded her arms, feigning hurt.

Of course Quinn knew she had to apologise; as soon as she saw the brunettes bottom lip begin to quiver she apologised "Sorry baby"

Rachel's pout quickly started to falter, trying to supress a surging smile and failing. She let out a small laugh, which Quinn thought adorable. The blonde moved forward so she was now mere centimetres away from the brunette, she stood just a little taller than the girl, so Rachel had to look up a little, past her long lashes.

Quinn could see the sparkle in those chocolate orbs and didn't realise how close they both were, somehow, along the way, they'd both started leaning in, Quinn noticed the brunette's tongue dart out to wet her lips; preparing for a kiss. When their lips finally did glide together, everything else faded.

Milky, slender arms reached out and pulled the tan girl flush against her, chest to chest. They stayed like that for a while, just in each other's arms.

"Ommm! Rachel and Quinn sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-s-n-g" Both girls sprang apart as the young girl made her presence known.

"It's K-I-"

"-Rachel really you're going to correct Beth now" Quinn stood back; shaking her head at Rachel correcting Beth, when she had just spotted them kissing.

"Good spelling is always necessary. As I was saying it's…" Quinn turned to face Beth, who looked just as happy as she was at having Rachel correct her spelling "…K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Right I got it. Anyway mummy said to ask if you and Quinn will blow up some balloons and stuff" Beth started to skip back to the house before Rachel shouted after her.

"And what will you be doing while myself and Quinn decorate the house?"

"It's my birthday silly; I'll be playing with Princess and telling mummy that I know how to spell K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Before either woman could reply, Bethany ran into the house.

"See now she knows how to spell it" The brunette spoke, proud that she'd given Beth some added knowledge.

"Yes and Shelby's going to ask why and how she learnt how to spell that word"

"I didn't think of that… oops?"

"Yeah oops. Come on we'd better get started with the decorating"

"Don't worry we're ahead of schedule…" Rachel spoke up, making the blonde stop in her tracks; wondering what schedule the diva was on about "… I planned it all out. Arrive at Shelby's for 11am. Give Bethany her present; which I allocated thirty minutes and since it's only been fifteen then technically we're fifteen minutes ahead. We do need to finish decorating for exactly 12pm though; that way we'll have enough time to get dressed and ready for the party. We'll need to be ready by one thirty since some children will inevitably turn up early… possibly Noah as well."

"Riiight. Some people may have found that little speech you just gave a little crazy." Quinn commented as they made their way through the living room, picking up the decorations on the way.

"By some people you mean the unorganized? And I hope you're not including yourself in that group, because that would mean that you, Quinn Fabray, think that I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am crazy" Rachel stood; hovering over the blonde who was now sat cross legged on the floor.

Instead of answering, the blonde decided to just pick up a balloon and started blowing.

"Mature Quinn, very mature!" Rachel sat down and took a seat on the floor next to the cunning blonde.

They continued blowing up the many balloons until they were both red in the face, Rachel stayed quiet the whole time; she really could bear a grudge and it was only going to get worse; Rachel was suddenly hit in the face with a balloon;

"You insult me and then hit me in the face!" The brunette couldn't believe the cheek of the taller girl, especially when the blonde continued to playfully hit her with the balloon all over "Quinn!"

In mid-air, Rachel caught hold of a pale arm, but Quinn was caught off guard and fell on top of the lighter brunette, pushing them both to the floor "Quinn!"

Quinn was too busy laughing to answer the brunette pinned beneath her.

"Quinn Fabray don't think I'm laughing with you!"

"Oh come on Rachel it was kind of funny" Quinn leaned down and nuzzled her nose like a cat against the brunette's tan nose "Just a little bit?" She felt Rachel lightly push up with her head, finally joining in "You are crazy Rachel, but I love your craziness; it's unique"

"You… you love my craziness?" Rachel made sure to lean back so she could look into those, hopefully sincere hazel eyes; of course the sincerity was visible.

"Mmhmm" The blonde was now leaning on one arm while she used her other to trace the tan woman's jaw line, she let her hand continue and stop over those red lips, wondering how she'd gone so long without kissing them; in reality it had only been about twenty minutes!

"Rachel have you and Quinn finished putting up the decorations?" Came a voice from the kitchen, disturbing the pair again, but this time it was a much older voice.

"Yes Shelby we've just finished the balloons" Rachel was quick to answer her biological mother, in annoyance. Quinn reluctantly stood up and helped the smaller woman stand too.

**30 minutes later** and all preparations were finished. Quinn and Rachel had disappeared upstairs to get changed and into their costumes.

"I look stupid Rachel, I can't wear this" The blonde spoke from one side of the room, they both got changed in the same room, but at opposite ends; since they hadn't seen one another in an undressed state, yet.

The taller girl was dressed first, since her costume wasn't too difficult; she had long red satin pants on that overlapped her big black boots. The top half of the costume was similar to a tux; a long white undershirt and a black jacket over the top. She's yet to put on the yellow bow tie, she'd tried to put it on earlier and failed miserably.

The blonde woman turned around to ask for help, only to stop when she saw the brunette half dressed; she had the long white socks and black shiny dolly shoes on, but her red puffy polka dot dress was still being pulled up and on. Quinn licked her lips as she saw the woman's golden skinned bare back and caramel thighs.

"Quinn I can feel you watching me; it's making me nervous"

"Rachel if you were seeing what I'm seeing you wouldn't look away either"

"Well help me put this on faster, come here"

Quinn took a deep breath, gathering all the determination she could muster before slowly making her way over to the brunette who was still half dressed. The taller woman placed her hands on Rachel's hips; the brunette was still stood facing away from Quinn.

Caramel skin became to addictive, so she leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, making Rachel's breath hitch "So delicious" Quinn continued to pepper kisses along the diva's shoulder and then trail more kisses up her neck, before sucking on the girl's pulse point.

"Q..uinn" Rachel wanted her voice to sound harsh, but instead it came out shaky "P…Please"

The blonde woman gave one last kiss to her neck before pulling back and helping Rachel pull up her dress, Quinn fastened the back before turning the brunette round to face her.

The kiss started of slow but soon got heated, as both girls' hands starting touching everywhere, Pale hands finally rested on either side of the smaller woman's face and Rachel's tan hands found their usual place; on Quinn's firm ass.

When breathing became a necessity they pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together, they could both feel the others warm breaths against their skin "I didn't know that a Minnie mouse costume could look_ that good_ Rach, you look irresistible" Quinn stepped back and trailed her eye up and down the tan girls body; checking her out.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Mickey!" Rachel teasingly stroked her finger down the blonde; starting at her chest and finishing at her belly button, she then started playing with one of the buttons on her shirt "I'm definitely glad you're my Mickey"

"That sure is swell!" Quinn used her best Mickey Mouse voice and made both girls laugh outright.

When both girls finally stopped laughing; a full minute later, Rachel spoke up "Where's your tie though?"

"Doesn't it look ok without a tie-"

"-No way Quinn you have to wear the whole outfit, for me please?" And then came the pout, Quinn's kryptonite.

"Fine here" Out came the yellow tie from the blonde's jacket, she passed it over to Rachel who then proceeded to place the bow tie around the taller woman's neck; Quinn did have to lean down a little for Rachel to be able to reach around her neck.

Quinn could feel the brunette pressed up against her and tried to keep her eyes forward but she didn't seem to have a strong will when it came to Rachel, her body just reacted without permission. She looked down and bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from just reaching out and taking the diva. Rachel finally finished putting on the yellow bow tie and was about to move away when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Rachel it's going to be unbearable tonight, with you looking like _this_"

"Well maybe if you'd ask me to be your girlfriend then this" Rachel motioned to herself "would be all yours"

"You know I want that Rachel" Quinn protested but noticed Rachel tilt her head; willing her to continue and ask "Rachel Minnie Berry will you be mine?"

"I'll have to think about it…" Rachel smirked and turned to move away, but was stopped by the hands on her hips.

Quinn decided to convince Rachel in another way; she placed her lips teasingly against Rachel's plump ones and pulled the tan woman flush against her. Rachel tried to deepen the kiss but Quinn wouldn't let her; she'd eb the one in control! The taller woman bit the brunette's bottom lip lightly between her teeth, and then slid her tongue into Rachel's waiting mouth.

After they pulled apart Rachel trailed her hand up Quinn's arm before berating her "Tease!"

"Then say you'll be my girlfriend"

"I was yours when we ran through the streets in the rain; after not paying the bill for our meal, so I will most definitely be your girlfriend" Rachel pressed her lips to the blonde's one last time, pleased that she could at any time kiss those addictive lips.

When both girls were dressed; Rachel now wearing a red ribbon in her hair, they walked downstairs to meet Shelby and Beth; Bethany had a light green sequined dress; Rachel found out it was the Princesses green dress from 'Princess and the pea', Rachel and Quinn had both helped the birthday girl get dressed earlier, Quinn applying light make-up to the youngster.

Rachel wondered of; to Bethany and her puppy. Quinn knew what she would be doing; trying to 'subtly' suggest new names for the dog.

The blonde made her way into the kitchen to Shelby, they had only talked briefly and Quinn wanted to talk to Shelby; to see if she was ok with her being there.

"Oh hi Quinn you look… charming" Shelby noted looking at the costume.

"Yeah… erm Rachel's idea we used to call each other Mickey and Minnie when we were younger..." Quinn said while holding her jacket on either side, showing of the whole costume before sitting down.

"You knew each other when you were younger?" Shelby didn't know about Rachel and Quinn's closeness

"Yeah did Rachel never say?" The blonde was surprised to hear that her girlfriend had never mentioned their past to her mother.

"No, but we don't really talk so much…"

"But she's here nearly all the time"

"To see Bethany, not me. Rachel dotes on Bethany, I think she always wanted a little sister and what I know of Rachel is that she's fiercely protective and loyal to those she loves."

"She is. I can see how much she cares for Beth and how much you do too; she's very lucky… thank you"

"Quinn I don't even think thank you covers how grateful I am to you, you gave me your most precious gift. So thank you Quinn even though it'll never be enough"

"Just seeing how happy and loved she is, is enough for me to know I did the right thing"

"She's very loved; Bethany adores Rachel too; as soon as I mention Rachel's coming over it's like Santa's about to come down the chimney, although I think that has much to do with Rachel spoiling her!"

"I was surprised at how she managed to convince you to let Beth have a puppy after just five minutes on the phone"

"I just can't say no to her anymore"

"I can see how it would be hard to say no to Beth"

"Oh! Yes Beth as well…" Shelby looked through the window; facing the back garden, looking at her two daughters running around outside. Beth noticed and smiled at her mother, whereas Rachel just looked up nonchalantly, before turning back to Beth. Shelby hoped that one day Rachel would look at her like Beth.

Shelby turned back around to face Quinn "I'm really glad that you and Noah are both back in Bethany's life. And that you're putting a smile on Rachel's face"

"Erm… Thanks. I'm just happy that Beth wants to see me-" A doorbell rang signalling a new arrival; it was now 1.29pm.

"Of course she wants to see you, I've always been very open with Beth about you and told her how much you love her, I never wanted and never will shut you out Quinn" Quinn now crying held her head up to the ceiling; trying to stop the tears. Shelby made her way over and pulled the crying girl into a reassuring hug.

"-'Sup ladies" Puck made his presence known, making Shelby pull back, she squeezed Quinn's shoulder lightly before moving over to Puck, as he greeted her with a kiss on either cheek.

"Where's Hannah?" Shelby asked; She'd met Noah and Hanna a few times when Noah would take Bethany out somewhere.

"Bug! she's barfin all over the place, not a good look! So I left her at home, couldn't miss Beth's birthday and a chance to dress up! Yup for one night only The Puckerone becomes Hercules" The mohawked man stood there in a white toga, covered in some body armour, with a red cape, whilst holding a sword.

Rachel who was now stood beside 'Hercules' caught Quinn's eye and they both started laughing at the man flexing his guns "Noah you look great!" Rachel commented appreciatively; she really did like that he'd put effort into his costume.

"Well Hercules is badass…" Puck finally turned to look at Rachel in her very short, revealing polka dot dress "…Oh my… Rachel I can't even find a hot enough word to describe how edible you look right now. I'm sure I've seen some film were Hercules and Minnie get together, so what ya say?" Puck had his arm wrapped around Rachel, noticing that a pair of jealous hazel eyes were looking his way.

"I don't even want to know what films you've been watching Noah!" Rachel scrunched her nose; grimacing at Noah's forwardness.

"Can't blame a guy for tryin'. Well since it's a no go… it is a no go then?" Rachel nodded answering Puck's cheeky question "Since it's a no go then I'd better go and find Beth to give her, her present"

Bethany who seemed to have an internal bell ring when she heard the word present, came running into the kitchen, trailed by Princess. "I'm here. What did you get me?"

Puck handed over the present to his daughter; the wrapping had obviously been done by Puck as it had cello tape everywhere and you could see little gaps in the bright pink paper. Noah looked over and noticed Rachel's confused look;

"I wrapped it myself; do you know how hard it is to hold a box, cello tape, wrapping paper and scissors at the same time? It's hard, didn't teach us that in school!"

"Yesss! It's the Barbie I wanted, thank you thank you thank you Noah! Look Rachel it's the Barbie I told you about and it has different clothes and you can colour her hair and you can brush her hair, it's so cool" Beth threw her hands around Noah, thanking him for her gift, Puck had a small tear in his eye, glad that he could finally say he'd bought his daughter a birthday present; the first of many presents.

"That's great Beth why don't you go and open it before everyone gets here!" Rachel stroked her sisters hair before she disappeared into the living room with her present, Shelby followed after Beth, deciding to leave Noah, Rachel and Quinn alone.

"So Mickey and Minnie mouse, you do no those two are boyfriend and girlfriend? So they get hot together!" Puck nodded thinking about how hot Rachel and Quinn would be together.

"Noah Puckerman stop imagining it. Noah we're right here!"

"That's what makes this so much better!" Puck smirked knowing he was winding the brunette up, Rachel just moved to sit beside Quinn; deciding to sit away from Noah "So Quinn eight years today"

"Went fast didn't it?"

"Too fast! Im just glad to be a part of Beth's life again-" Puck commented, making the blonde think he was having a dig for giving their daughter up for adoption.

"Puck I know you didn't like it at the time but it was for the best-"

"Wow chill baby mama I'm not having a dig, I get it now. We were kids then and I just wanted to keep her for myself, but I know it was right; seeing her now." Puck reached over and squeezed Quinn's hand before leaving to join Beth and Shelby.

"Well that went better than I thought" Quinn turned to the brunette beside her

"He's one of the good guys, a little… dirty-minded but he's one of the good ones."

"You're right, as always" Quinn smiled at Rachel; accepting her judgement, before the door went; signalling more guests. They both left the kitchen to reside in the living room, watching as Shelby answered the door to 2 of Bethany's friends; dressed in different princess outfits.

**An hour later** and all the guests had arrived minus Santana and Brittany, who were running late. Rachel hated tardiness she was determined to give the duo a piece of her mind.

"Oh we've got to get this on camera!" Puck called from the window, making Quinn and Rachel move over to the window curiously "What are they wearing?"

"I don't know, but Santana looks pissed! And I know who she's going to blame" The blonde spoke, failing to hide her laughter, looking directly at Rachel.

"Me? why?"

"You know why and if I were you I'd hide, now!" Quinn added knowing Santana would blame Rachel.

A knock on the door was finally heard, breaking them all out of their stances, Rachel looked positively frightened. Puck jumped forward first; to open the door, wanting to see this first hand.

Brittany walked through the door first in her costume, begrudgingly followed by the Latina.

Brittany made her way over to Rachel and kissed her; friendly on the cheek "Rachel you look hot. If you would have worn that in high school I'm certain the boys would have been all over that"

"…Erm thanks Brittany, you look great… You too Santana" Brittany smiled happy with the compliment, Santana wasn't quite so accepting.

"Where's the birthday girl. Is that a puppy?" Brittany quickly joined the group of children; who were all still playing with the new addition to the Corcoran family.

Rachel watched as Brittany skipped over to her sister, although the diva could feel evils hitting the back of her head in full force, she slowly turned her head to meet Santana's harsh gaze.

"Do you know what happened to me on the way over here, Midget?"

Rachel was about to tell the Latina not to call her 'Midget' but she decided, from Santana's harsh tone, that now wasn't the time "No… No I don't… What happened-"

"Well since ya asked I'll tell you…" Santana made her way over to Rachel and put her arm over the diva's shoulder "…Me and Brits were driving along in our costumes, when I see lights in my rear mirror; a cop car. So I pulled up wondering 'Why am I being pulled over? I haven't been speeding or skipped a light'. So I rolled my window down for the cop and you know what he said, Berry?"

Rachel gulped, not knowing what to say, still feeling Santana's heavy arm on her shoulder "No… Santana"

"Well I'll tell you what he said, he told me that he had to check if it was for real, if a Meerkat and Warthog were actually driving around in Lima Ohio. Then to make it worse he asked for a photo and you know Britt couldn't say no, so now an officer whose name I found out to be James has a photo of me looking like this!" Santana removed her arm from around the smaller woman's neck; to use both of her arms and wave them up and down, frantically pointing at herself.

As soon as Rachel felt the Latina remove her arm from her shoulder she made a beeline for her only saviour, Quinn; who acted as a blocking device between the pair. Rachel stood behind Quinn with her hands around her waist "It's not so bad… you look kind of… cute?"

"Wrong choice of words, honey" Quinn, her bodyguard, whispered to her.

"Cute! I'm a meerkat!"

As soon as Rachel heard Santana raise her voice she tugged her protector even closer, digging her nails in. "Rachel ouch! Look Santana I'm dressed as Micky Mouse it's only one day and no doubt you'll be getting a reward from B later"

"Well why are you wearing a Micky Mouse outfit? Rachel rewarding you now?" Santana retorted, smirking as Quinn's pale cheeks turned rosy red.

"Erm see-" Quinn didn't know if Rachel wanted to tell anyone yet, so she stumbled; thinking of what to say.

"-Aww just look at this puppy Santana" Brittany made her way over, effectively breaking the tension and giving Rachel and Quinn a get-out-of-jail-free-card.

"There's Timon!" Beth shouted, making her way over to them. "Rach what's the song go like, that they sing?"

Rachel was about to answer her sister when Santana's head shot round her way.

Luckily Quinn wanted payback and was only too happy to assist Beth "Hakuna Matata, Beth"

"That's it!"

"Hakuna Matata Aint no passing craze" Puck started chanting first, within punching distance of Santana (so she was thinking).

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" Brittany now sang along with Puck.

Rachel was dying to join in and so moved next to Brittany before joining in on the song; this way she was sure Santana wouldn't do anything to her "It's our problem free philosophy"

Santana was now stood behind the group with Quinn, the Latina's mouth was wide open in horror at them all singing 'that' song, she quickly put her hands over her ears before they all joined in on the last part.

"Hakuna Matata!" Most of the kids, Brittany, Beth, Rachel and Puck shouted.

"It could be worse, you could have been the baboon" Quinn joked, placing her hand over her own mouth to try and stop herself from laughing at the uncomfortable Latina.

"HaHa real funny Fabray" Santana replied, moving over to sit on the couch.

After the kids ate their food and played pass the parcel, they all stood in the living room playing different games, they'd played musical statues with Rachel, who took the rules very seriously!

Then they all ran around in the back garden with Puck, Brittany and 'Princess' leaving the rest of the adults inside cleaning away some of the mess.

Now all the kids were back inside; all still very energised, whereas the adults looked rather tired. Rachel sat wondering what the kids could do next, the only person who didn't look tired was Santana; she hadn't played a game with the kids yet.

"Raaachel what can we do now?" Bethany asked, standing in front of her sister and Quinn.

"Well I have an idea but you have to be quiet…" Quinn spoke before bending down to her daughter's height and whispering "..See how unhappy Santana looks… Well that's because she needs a hug but she needs a really, really big hug; maybe from about 10 children. Do you have any idea how we could cheer her up, Beth?" Quinn still wanted to get Santana back for trying to embarrass her earlier

The eight year old tilted her head and lifted her hand to her chin; thinking. Finally the light-bulb clicked and she dived over to her friends.

"Quinn why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" Rachel worried, hoping Quinn would tell her she was wrong, she never did, so she just had to watch on as the event unfolded.

"Now!" All of a sudden an army of children charged at the couch, occupied by a surprised Santana. Soon enough you couldn't see a Meerkat anymore just a hill of children jumping. Brittany joined in and suddenly some of the children turned on her, Brittany was a more complying victim; she spent most of her days with children, at work.

"Ouch!" Came Santana's voice from somewhere "Hey!" Again Santana's voice, although she wasn't shouting, she was laughing and playing along "Right! Ready Britts?"

"Ready S"

All the other adults looked on wondering what the couple were on about until they heard it;

"ROAR!" Both women slowly emerged, picking a few children up with them; so they didn't fall to the ground. All the kid's sat screaming, playfully, on the couch. "Right now you don't mess with me or the warthog, we understood?"

All ten children nodded frantically.

"Good 'cause if you mess with us we might get hungry and you know what we eat when we get hungry?" Santana decided to joke with the children, she'd played this game many times before with her own cousins.

A daring child spoke up "…Erm Chocolate?"

"Sometimes but what we really like to eat is…" All the children leaned forward in anticipation "You!"

"Ahhhh!" children started running in all directions apart from Beth who was caught by Brittany.

"Nooo not me!" Brittany started tickling the birthday girl "Quiiiin help"

The blonde in question was surprised to hear her voice called, she thought the youngster would call for Rachel, not her, so she made her way over to Brittany, who passed Beth over.

"Thanks Quinn I knew she'd be scared of you 'cause you big too" Quinn smiled at the admission and felt the young girl wrap herself around her tightly; when Santana let out another loud roar. Quinn loved having her daughter in her arms again after so long, especially when she was hugging her like this.

"You'd better run before they get you again" The blonde woman whispered knowing that she had to let go and so made up her excuses. Beth ran of chasing her friends, in the back garden.

**A few hours later** and all the kids had left with their parents, Puck left an hour ago after receiving a big thank you and hug goodbye from his daughter.

Everyone but Shelby sat in the back garden; she was finishing of the cleaning and then marking some work for tomorrow.

Brittany and Santana lay on one sun lounger while Quinn and Rachel sat on the other. Beth was busy playing with Princess on the floor "How about… Jess, you like that name don't you Beth?"

"No she's a princess so she's called Princess!" They'd spent the last five minutes with Rachel 'Subtly' suggesting names for the golden retriever.

"But-"

"Prin-cess!" The birthday girl spoke with finality.

Santana and Brittany had faded out the conversation and were too busy; invested in each other. Quinn who finally decided to tune out the conversation looked over to her two friends on the sun lounger for entertainment, until she saw them in a heavy make out session.

"Put her down… Brittany!" Quinn could see how the dancer seemed to be the aggressor right now; she was half on top of the Latina.

"Aww!... I can say it now!" Beth clapped while standing up, all four women looked at the youngster confused "Brittany and Santana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Quinn and Rachel nodded quickly; hoping Bethany would stop there "I did right, not like before?"

"Yes that's right Bethany" The diva quickly answered, not quick enough for Santana.

"Like before? Who was kissing before Beth?"

"Rachel and Quinn for ageeeees, it was yuck!" The eight year old confessed, scrunching up her face.

"Knew it!" Both Santana and Brittany spoke at the same time, high-fiving one another. Rachel and Quinn just sat blushing furiously, the diva almost matching the colour of her dress.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_A very long chapter I know! but I wanted to involve everyone since Beth's birthday is important to many of the characters; I had to have scenes between Puck/Beth Puck/Quinn Quinn/Shelby Beth/Quinn Beth/Puck and ofcourse Rachel and Beth._

_Did you guess the costumes before they were declared? _

_Quinn finally asked Rachel to be her girlfriend! _

_Can you imagine Santana being pulled over by the police as a meerkat? _

_And will Rachel be able to change 'Princesses' name? _

**\/ Your reviews mean alot and would mean especially alot for this chapter, so please review,x \/**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi, another update this chapter is full of fluff._

_Some more Rachel/Beth and of course FaBerry, enjoy x_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"Knew it!" Both Santana and Brittany spoke at the same time. Bethany seemed to lose interest and made her way over to play catch with her new friend.

Rachel's face started to match the colour of her dress; she turned to face Quinn and noticed how her cheeks were now tinted pink.

"How long has this been going on for then?" Santana sat up, so she could intimidate the pair into answering her questions, Brittany stayed lying on the lounger.

"None of your business" Quinn with an icy stare quickly retorted; not wanting to tell Santana anything until she was certain about everything.

"Quinn it's fine. Although, I will not be handing out any details on mine and Quinn's relationship while my sister is within hearing distance." Rachel spoke, before moving to stand with Beth.

"Why's that smurf? Are the details too duuurty for minors?" The Latina joked, making the diva stop in her tracks

"Santana! Do you mind?" Rachel turned to face Santana with a hand on her hip, trying to look intimidating.

"Not at all" Santana winked and started laughing at the brunette's stance, so Rachel just huffed; knowing she would get anywhere she left to talk with her sister.

Rachel made her way over to Beth; who was sat on the floor playing tug-of-war with Princess "Beth can we talk? I think we need a big girl conversation since you're a massive _eighteen_ years old-"

"I'm eight, Rachel!"

"Oh yeah! Sometimes you just seem much older-" Both girls now sat side by side on the grass, with Princess beside Beth.

"-It's 'cause I'm big and smart" The eight year old boasted, glad that Rachel had just complimented her.

"That's very true." Rachel reached out and ran her hand over her only sisters' hair "I think we need to talk about earlier… When you saw me and Quinn kissing-"

"-do we have to Rach?" An unenthusiastic Beth asked.

"Not for long, I just want to make sure you're ok with it, what it means" Rachel wanted to make sure that Bethany would accept hers and Quinn's relationship; she knew Beth wouldn't mind that they were both girls, she'd always been brought up to know that love is love. The older sibling just wanted to know that Beth knew about them first and accepted it.

"It means that Quinn's your girlfriend just like Brittany and Santana are girlfriends" Beth replied nonchalantly. Rachel kind-of-knew that Beth would have no problem with them, but she had to check, she did find it a bit underwhelming that Beth seemed to not care and continued playing with Princess.

To Rachel it was massive, important news whereas Beth cared more for winning a game of tug-of-war with a puppy, charming.

"Right, I guess it does…" The brunette looked over towards the sun loungers; seeking Quinn. Like a magnet the blonde turned to look back at her, almost instantly.

The brunette couldn't help the smile that broke out; the feeling of being able to call that amazing woman, who was sat bearing the brunt of questions being thrown at her by Santana and Brittany, her girlfriend. The same blonde who dressed up as Mickey Mouse after only a few minutes of persuasion, just knowing that Quinn would actually go through with one of her crazy ideas made Rachel's heart thump that little bit harder.

She motioned for her girlfriend to join herself and Beth; giving Quinn an opportunity to get away from Santana, of course Quinn jumped at the chance.

When Quinn reached the pair she sat beside the brunette, within seconds she felt a tan hand slip into her own. The blonde had partially heard Rachel and Beth's conversation; she had to tune out Santana's interrogation, but after years of practice it wasn't too hard.

"Are you ok with this Beth… with me and Quinn being…girlfriends?"

"Sure you look like a couple anyway 'cause you're Minnie and Quinn's Mickey. It's good too 'cause then Quinn will look after me when you chase me and she'll get you instead! And Quinn's nice and pretty"

"Thank you Beth. I'd say you are the most beautiful princess, ever" Quinn finally spoke, looking towards the birthday girl.

"Really?" Bethany stood to spin around and show of her green princess dress.

"Definitely I've watched every princess movie and you are by far the prettiest" Quinn smiled at her daughter with complete sincerity; not that Quinn had watched every princess movie, only about two and she fell asleep through both, but she thought that Beth was the most beautiful girl on Earth, no competition.

"You're not going to kiss all the time are you? Cause that's gross!" Bethany asked looking towards her sister, making fake sick noises.

"Well… Do you mean like this?" Rachel smiled at her grimacing sister before pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek "…or this?" Rachel pressed a light kiss on the blonde woman's lips, before turning back to her sister proudly.

"Yuck!" Beth shook her head, still fake grimacing at her older sisters antics "I'm looking away now so I can't see"

The diva smiled at her sister, who was now facing the other direction. Rachel turned to look at Quinn who had her right eyebrow raised playfully. Rachel couldn't help find these little quirks, like a simple eyebrow raise, endearing. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Quinn's in a short and sweet kiss.

"Watch this" Rachel whispered to her girlfriend before motioning towards her sister.

"Rachel have you stopped kissing yet? I want to-" Before Beth could finish she was lifted off the ground by a pair of tanned arms and span around. Beth's childish hearty laughter filled the air, causing infectious smiles to reach the faces of Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and even Santana.

Rachel then pulled her sister to the floor with her, sitting the youngster on her knee, Beth's laughs were still audible. "I think you were jealous because you weren't getting kisses-" The brunette toyed knowing how her sister didn't like kisses, especially in public, she thought they made her look 'uncool'.

"-Nooooo!" Beth shouted, trying to squirm her way out of her sister's hold, but she was too late. Rachel started placing playful kisses all over her sister's face and tickling her sides "Ra…Rach! St… Stop it!" Beth tried to speak between her laughter.

The brunette finally relented and let go, but Bethany didn't budge she was still in hysterics trying to catch her breath, slowly after thirty seconds she realised she could move and stood up, pouting.

"You're sooo not funny!" Beth stomped her foot before picking up Princess and making her way to the house.

"Bethany!" Rachel shouted, halting her sister "You have lipstick marks all over your face, all the cool kids will know!"

"Urgh Rachel!" Bethany turned to scrunch her face at her sister, before disappearing into the house. The youngster wouldn't admit that she was smiling as soon as she entered the house.

Rachel laughed at her sisters discomfort before turning to face a stern looking blonde "You are very mean Rachel Barbra Berry" The brunette bit her bottom lip trying to stop her laughter. Quinn made her way over so she was stood directly in front of her.

_The blonde had been a spectator, watching her daughter and girlfriend play joyfully, the sound of her two favourite people's laughter filling her eardrums made the blonde's heart swell. It did seem odd that she wasn't jealous of their close bond, maybe it was because all Quinn ever wanted was for her daughter to be happy and loved. Quinn saw it with her own eyes; the unconditional love of Rachel for Beth._

Quinn smiled at the thought before pulling the brunette against her and claiming her lips in a searing kiss, they stayed embracing each other for a while, before a cup of water separated them!

"What? Britt what the hell?"

"Well Santana said you were on fire and everyone knows that you use water to put out fire. And you're not on fire now so it worked" Brittany smiled, before making her way over to sit by her smirking Latina.

Both women after patting themselves down; shrugging of the water made their way over to sit with the other couple.

"So how long have you two been doing the dirty?" Santana really did like to know everything about everyone.

"Doing the dirty? Santana I do not nor will I ever 'do the dirty' as you put it. If you are asking how long Quinn and I have been an item then not long, I guess officially it would be just over six hours… But of course that doesn't do us justice since we've had romantic feelings for longer" The diva replied, deciding it best to just answer Santana's questions.

Quinn lay down on the sun lounger before tugging at the brunette's waist; wanting her to join her so they could cuddle. Rachel complied and lay against the blonde; she had to considering the limited space.

"We can go on double dates!" Brittany stated, enthusiastically.

"I don't know double dates don't go well for us" Quinn answered, making the brunette resting against her lightly chuckle at their shared memory and inside joke.

Both couples lay on the loungers, cuddling their respective partners, gazing at the stars for a few hours before Santana decided that she needed to get out of her costume.

"I need outs of this costume it's making me hella itchy" Santana stood, before helping her girlfriend stand "We better get going cause I wants to get my mack on and after wearing this all night it'll definitely be earned"

"Mmm let's go hotstuff" Britt growled at Santana, before waving goodbye to a shocked Rachel and Quinn. Brittany pulled her girlfriend round the side of the house; they decided to leave through the side gate instead of walking through the house. Santana didn't have time to say goodbye she was too enamoured with her girlfriend.

"I hope we're like that" Rachel commented before resting her head back against the taller girl's chest.

"Like S and B?" Quinn asked curiously

"Yeah after all these years they still can't keep their hands of each other, they're still so in love… who wouldn't want that?"

"Well I know we'll be like that" The blonde stated pulling her companion closer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you know how impossible it's been to stay away from you today? You finally say you'll be mine, which alone makes it difficult for me to stay away, but you wearing …this… outfit. I must have better control than I thought!"

"So you like me in my Minnie outfit?" The diva asked cheekily smirking at her blonde.

"Oh do I" The pale woman gulped as her eyes roamed down the brunette's perfectly figured body.

Rachel moved so she could whisper seductively against the blonde's ear "Maybe we should go back to yours"

Quinn visibly shuddered "I…I…" She could feel Rachel's hand slip under her shirt, stroking her tan hand along her toned stomach "Rach…" The taller girl gasped as she felt Rachel's legs on either side, straddling her and pressing needy kisses along her neck.

The blonde wanted to continue, she really, really wanted to continue, but she needed to do things properly and so reached out and grabbed the tan girl's wrist "Baby I want this but… not now"

Rachel, embarrassed, tried to move away from Quinn, but she had a firm grip on her wrist; holding her in place "Quinn" The brunette tried, avoiding eye contact.

"Min, look at me, please" Quinn pleaded making the brunette comply as soon as she heard her plea "I want to do this properly… you know a date. I know we kind of have been on a date but I want a date were I can show you off and pull your chair out for you… pay the bill… open the doors. I want this but properly"

Rachel smiled at the thought of the blonde doing all those things for her "Okay, but on one condition"

"Name it" Quinn replied; she'd do anything for the chance.

"You stay here tonight with me… just cuddling. I don't want to sleep without you again"

"Of course I'll stay with you"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Very fluffy chapter I think, luckily Brittany was there to chuck water over them! _

_Thanks again for every single amazing review, I'm so pleased that you are all liking this story, i've never written anything before so i'm hugely greatful for any feedback._

_This story is coming to an end soon X _

_\/ Reviews please,, Thank you \/_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hii, Thank you for continuing to read and review._

_This chapter is mainly focused on Quinn/Beth; I just wanted to develop them a bit further before I finish this story._

_But it still has FaBerry goodness, I hope! Enjoy x_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Quinn woke to sloppy kisses being placed all over her face; she was now covered in saliva and wondered why Rachel was being so forward this early in the morning. "Rachel not now babe" The kisses didn't stop or even show any signs of slowing and then she suddenly heard laughter from the other side of the bed, too far away to be the person kissing her, but she was sure it was Rachel's laugh… So who was kissing her? Wet, sloppy kisses it could only be…

Quinn kept one eye closed and slowly opened the other, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She opened her eye to see two black eyes, a black wet nose and lots of golden hair "Urgh! Princess!" Quinn shot up pushing the puppy of herself, towards the two laughing occupants on the other side of the bed.

"You thought it was Rachel!" Beth shouted before continuing her fit of giggles and collecting Princess into her lap.

"Yeah thanks for that Quinn… I kiss like a dog do I?" Rachel asked trying to look upset, but not being able to wipe the smirk of her face.

"Well…" The sleepy blonde joked only to receive a pillow to the head.

"HaHa really funny Quinn. Since my kisses are oh so terrible I shall withhold them, let's see how long you last"

"I think I received more than enough kisses to last me a life time from Princess, Yuck" Quinn wiped her face on the pillow in disgust.

Quinn had fallen asleep cuddling up to Rachel only to be woken up by sloppy kisses on her face, she wondered how Beth and Princess ended up in bed with them;

_Quinn woke during the night, she slept up against her brunette, playing the big spoon. She had her arm wrapped around her new girlfriend, not wanting to let go in case she woke up alone. But she was awoken by the door to the bedroom creaking open._

_The blonde being protective shot her head up to look at the intruder only to find a small silhouette in the doorway. Quinn rubbed her eyes to see the figure better and finally made out the tiny figure of Beth holding her puppy._

"_Quinn… can I… can we sleep in here, please?" Beth asked rubbing her feet together. Quinn looked on smiling at her bashful daughter, she moved away from the brunette and shifted to the opposite end of the bed before patting the middle spot; inviting Beth over._

_Beth moved fast and was on the bed in seconds, Rachel mumbled something incoherent; she was used to Beth ending up in bed with her and didn't even bother fully waking._

_Quinn watched as Beth got comfy and snuggled up under the covers with Princess. Princess lay resting her head on the eight year olds legs._

"_Quinn will you play with my hair? Rachel does it… it helps me sleep" The youngster shyly asked. Quinn smiled and moved so she was lying on her side facing her daughter, she reached out and began lightly twirling the young girl's blonde curls between her fingers._

_After a few minutes light snores could be heard in the previously silent room, signalling that Quinn had managed to help the youngster get to sleep. Quinn spent the next hour just listening and watching her daughter sleep, amazed at how close she was to her daughter._

Quinn smiled as her memory returned and she thought of how Beth looked so content as she slept, lying next to herself and Rachel.

"Beth why don't you go and get changed so then we can get some breakfast made" Rachel spoke; wanting Beth to leave the room so that she too could get changed along with Quinn. The taller woman resting against the headboard had to sleep in a pair or Rachel's shorts and a t-shirt, the shirt was long on Rachel, but managed to fit the blonde perfectly.

Beth just nodded and left the pair to it, taking Princess with her, they really were becoming inseparable.

"You'll have to wear the clothes you wore yesterday Quinn-" The brunette passed over Quinn's clothes, which she'd neatly folded.

"-The hoody I borrowed you is over there I can wear that" Quinn spoke noticing her favourite blue jumper in the corner of the room, which she'd lent to Rachel.

"No! …" The surprisingly defensive tone of Rachel's voice gave away that she wouldn't part with the item of clothing "I mean it… needs to be cleaned. Yes! It needs to be washed, so you can't have it" Rachel tried to make up excuses but she always was an obvious, terrible liar; she'd do the whole eye avoidance, her voice would take up a higher octave and she'd stumble over her words.

Quinn could tell instantly "I don't think I'm ever going to get my hoody back am I?"

Rachel now had hold of the prized possession "No it's too comfy and… stuff" She folded up the hoody before putting it in her wardrobe, out of Quinn's eyesight.

"Stuff? What do you mean stuff?" The blonde made her way over to Rachel and stopped just behind her as she closed the wardrobe doors.

Rachel relented and finally answered the blonde knowing full well that Quinn already knew, but just wanted to goad her "Fine I just like it because it has your perfume all over it and reminds me of you, satisfied?" The brunette huffed, not happy that she sounded so clingy.

"Very" Quinn spoke closing the small distance between them and pulling Rachel close for their first kiss of the day; the kiss was only brief but Quinn could feel the smaller woman smiling into the kiss.

They pulled apart and Rachel's face scrunched as she bit the inside of her cheek; Quinn knew what that face meant, the brunette was thinking about something before Quinn could ask what, she received a playful smack on the arm.

"You tricked me Quinn Fabray! My kisses are off limits for you since I kiss like a, what was it… oh yes a dog!" Rachel glared evils at the blonde before moving around her to grab the clothes she'd prepared for the day.

"Oh Rachel come on I was joking-"

"Well we'll see how funny it is won't we. Because these…" Rachel pointed to her lips "…Are off limits" Rachel shook her head and puckered her lips; teasing the blonde who made a beeline for her, but Rachel sprinted off to the bathroom and quickly shut the door; locking Quinn out "Sucks to be you Fabray!"

Quinn stood on the other side of the bathroom door, concocting a plan on how she'd 'win the war'. The blonde decided that she'd be patient instead of just waiting outside the bathroom. So she trailed of back to the brunette's bedroom and got changed into yesterday's clothes with an added extra; she'd gone into the wardrobe to retrieve her hoody.

She was now dressed and stood outside Rachel's bedroom, she could hear Beth, who was now downstairs watching the telly, laughing. Quinn had always been quite good at playing the long game so she made her way to the stairs, ready to join Beth until she heard a noise coming from the bathroom; "Quinn… I'm joking… erm… are you there because we can be friends again? Truce? Quinn?... Quinn?" Instead of answering Quinn smiled and made her way downstairs; joining Beth on the sofa.

"Where's Rachel? I'm hungry!" Beth rubbed her tummy to add effect.

"What do you usually have? Cereal? Is Shelby…Your mom not up yet?" Quinn quickly covered from her slip up.

"She's at work today, Carmel High is still open. It's just my school that's got a day off"

"Oh right… So cereal?"

"Yeah! Froot Loops, but I can't reach them 'cause they're too high up"

"Come on then I'll get them down so you can have your breakfast" Quinn offered and made her way to the kitchen, she was overtaken by Bethany who pointed to the cabinet were the cereal was presumably stored.

She made her way over to the cabinet and grabbed the cereal down for the youngster, who quickly grabbed the cereal and thanked the blonde. She heard the opening of a can and looked at her daughter who had opened a can of .

"Should you be drinking that?" Quinn wondered she'd never really been so great at knowing what to do with kids, but she didn't think it'd be a good idea for Beth to be drinking

"Yeah I'm allowed one a day" Bethany nodded before pouring the milk over her cereal. Quinn just shrugged and took Beth's word for it, before leaving to find Rachel. Quinn had mastered the art of knowing when Rachel was lying, but an eight year old had just told a great big fib and she'd fallen for it; hook line and sinker.

Quinn stood at the bottom of the stairs and decided to shout up to Rachel; who was still hiding in the bathroom "Rachel hurry up!"

Rachel, believing that Quinn was over it, decided it was safe to leave the bathroom, she made her way down the stairs, that's when she noticed Quinn's clothing and her mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"Quinn! No way! That's not fair"

"Oh but I think you'll find that it is; No kisses, no hoody!"

"Fine! You just have it, not like I care"

"Aww but Rachel…" Quinn took a deep breath "…It smells of… my perfume and me, so nice!" Quinn pulled up the front of the hoody to just over her nose; hiding her massive grin.

"HaHaHa so funny Fabray!"

"And sooo comfy Rachel… It's like I'm wearing my duvet sooo cosy in here" Quinn hugged her body, teasing Rachel insanely.

"You are so mean Quinn Fabray. That's it I want it back, now!" Rachel used her most serious tone, even placing her hand on her hip for good measure.

"You want it? Come get it!" Quinn beckoned with her finger, inviting the brunette over to take what was hers.

"Quinn!"

"I dare you" Three words was all it ever took to push Rachel into doing something and Quinn knew how and when to use them, so she did and felt the full force as Rachel tackled her to the floor "Ouch!"

"Shouldn't have dared me, now hand it over!" Rachel held the hem of the jumper, ready to tug it off.

"No way! Unless I get a kiss" Quinn smiled at her devious plan, she licked her lips slowly; noticing how Rachel's eyes were focused on her mouth.

The brunette started to lean down, their lips were centimetres apart when Quinn closed her eyes; preparing for the touch, feeling light warm breaths over her lips until they slowly moved side wards and then she felt hot air just below her ear as Rachel whispered "You wish"

Before Quinn could even open her eyes, she was being attacked by hands under her sweater and shirt, tickling her pale skin on her hip and then trailing up her sides.

"Rachel…Rachel…Not there… Please!" After a few minutes of loud laughter from Quinn, the hands on her skin finally relaxed and rested on her hips.

"Rachel? Quinn? What are you doing?" Bethany asked making her way over to pair in the living room.

"Just a tickle fight and you'll be glad to know that your sister won this time" Rachel slowly removed herself from the blonde and stood up, making her way over to her sister "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Quinn gotted it for me"

"Quinn got it for you. What did you have?"

"Just some Froot Loops"

Rachel noticed her sibling's brown moustache "And have you had a drink?"

"…Yes I had milk" Beth quickly answered not wanting to be told off

"Milk you say? That's good, as you know milk contains calcium which is good for your bones not like them sugary drinks that are unhealthy and make you go all hyper"

"…Right yes milk and calcium for bones… No sugar for me" Beth nodded fast and was about to walk away before Rachel stopped her

"So shall we do your hair now?" Rachel decided that if her sister wasn't going to be honest with her than she'd find another way to get the truth out of her.

"Sure" Beth went to sit on the couch, while Rachel went to grab the brush, bobbles and mirror. Beth didn't notice how Quinn was signalling for her to wipe the moustache away. Her hands waving frantically at her daughter, she paid no attention.

Rachel turned around; facing the couch and noticed Quinn make an unusual arm movement, she wondered what was going on but Quinn quickly smiled over at her, so she just left it.

"Here you go Beth you can hold the mirror" Rachel handed over the mirror to her sister. Beth looked into the mirror at her reflection, slowly she worked out her error and lifted her hand to her mouth, she rubbed a little hoping Rachel hadn't noticed, but she looked up to see an unimpressed Rachel.

"…So pigtails today?" Bethany smiled her biggest smile, hoping it would work and stop the imminent lecture.

"Bethany Quinn Corcoran!..." The eldest sister scolded making Beth sink into her seat; ready for a lecture. Quinn who was sat on the other side of the room also sank in her seat when she heard her name. "…You know not to drink these things, you're hyper enough without the e-numbers, additives and preservatives. You know how it is you can't drink things like this because they're bad for you. You drink milk water and juice… Juice has sugar in it but not as much and you only drink that before 6pm after that it's water or milk…"

"Quinn said I could!"

Quinn, who sat quietly throughout the lecture, sat up and noticed how four eyes were suddenly on her; two sorry eyes and two piercing eyes. The blonde opened her mouth but her brain just wouldn't give her an answer.

"Quinn? Is this true?" Rachel now fully turned towards Quinn and took a few steps towards her. Quinn noticed how Beth left the scene, leaving her to fend for herself

"Well… I mean not exactly" Quinn squirmed under Rachel's inquisitive stare not knowing what to say.

"Quinn she can't drink stuff like that it really does send her up the wall, even I don't drink those, they're Shelby's" The brunette explained, Quinn just nodded along.

"Right, sorry"

"It's okay…" Rachel knew that Quinn had two very good reasons that she let Beth get away with anything; number 1 she's only just got her daughter back, her daughter who has an even more convincing pout than her. Reason number 2 Quinn just didn't know and Beth being the little deviant she is would use that to her advantage. "But to earn my forgiveness you must hand over the hoody"

"Underhand tactics Berry" Quinn stood and took of the item of clothing before holding it behind her back "One kiss since you are the best kisser ever" She knew the best way to win Rachel over; superlatives.

The brunette smirked before grabbing the back of the blonde's neck and pulling her forward; so their lips could finally meet. The smaller woman kept control and pried the blonde's ruby red lips open with her tongue, before slipping it inside.

Before they got carried away, Quinn pulled back, aware that if she didn't stop now she wouldn't. They rested their foreheads together before Beth came bounding in;

"Raaach mummy's left a shopping list for you"

"Right…" Rachel spoke unenthused; she didn't mind food shopping, in fact she preferred to buy food herself since she was vegan, but she hated shopping with Beth, she could be very stroppy if she didn't get her own way. "Great Quinn you can look after Beth while I do the shopping-"

"-Me? Is that such a good idea?" The blonde asked, worried because she'd be left alone with her daughter and wouldn't have a clue what to do, especially since the eight year old was a very convincing liar.

"Yeah we'll have fun Quinn! We can play games and watch TV, You can do my hair; it'll be great!" Beth jumped at the chance; an hour of getting away with anything, game on!

"Sure" Once again Quinn found herself agreeing to anything her daughter asked.

"Right that's settled. Just no and Quinn… Good luck! You'll need it… I'm sure you'll manage when the sugar rush kicks in" The diva quickly pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before bolting out of the door.

"Sugar rush? What?" Quinn shouted after the brunette, but it was too late she was gone. She turned to look at her daughter who had a big grin on her face. "So… what now?"

"We can play catch in the garden with Princess; it's going to be great!" Beth spoke in a hurried tone before grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her out into the back garden.

Fifteen minutes later and the blonde woman was tired, she played catch and gave piggy back rides while chasing a very fast puppy. She went to get a drink from the kitchen for herself and Beth, just as she turned on the tab she heard a loud shriek. Quinn slammed the cups on the counter before running outside to see a sobbing Beth clutching her arm.

"Beth sweetie what is it?" Quinn now knelt in front of her daughter, who was crying her eyes out. Quinn started to get worried; she'd only left her for 2 minutes to get a drink… was that wrong?

"It…it hurts!" The eight year old spoke through her cries, still holding her arm tightly.

"Right…Erm…Rachel!" Quinn quickly pulled out her phone and rang the brunette; she didn't know what else to do, Beth was crying uncontrollably and clutching her arm she might have broken it or something.

After five rings Rachel finally picked up the phone;

"Rachel it's me-"

"I know Quinn; caller I.D. What's wrong can you not find something, she's not being cheeky is she-"

Quinn stood away from her daughter to talk quietly to the brunette; she didn't want to worry the youngster. "No no it's not that you need to get back. It's Beth she's hurt and I don't know what to do, just get back, please!"

"Qui-" Before Rachel could continue the line went dead; Quinn had put the phone down, leaving Rachel wondering how bad it was.

Quinn now knelt back on the floor next to her daughter. Beth was still crying but only weakly.

"What happened sweetheart?" Now that the cries had subsided, Quinn felt a bit calmer, so she ran her fingers through the young girl's hair, trying to soothe her more.

"I…I was chasing Princess an' she ran under me so I fell and scratched my elbow, see it's got blood on it now" Beth retold the story and showed Quinn her scrapped elbow.

A small sigh of relief was heard from the blonde as she noticed the small scrape on her daughters skin, Quinn still felt bad for her young child, but not as awful as she felt when she thought that her arm was broken. Her daughter's cry made her feel an overwhelming pain.

"Right well we'd better get you inside and cleaned up before Rachel gets back. Maybe see if there's any plasters-"

"Ooooh! I know we've got some Disney plasters" Beth seemed to perk up at the mention of a plaster, the most peculiar thing that one minute a child is in pain but the offer of a plaster seems to make it all better.

"Well let's get you inside then" Quinn stood to leave for the kitchen but noticed how Bethany reached her arms up, wanting to be picked up, Quinn picked up her daughter and took her into the kitchen to find a plaster, she placed Beth on the countertop before grabbing a plaster from the cabinet that Beth pointed out.

"It stings, Quinn" Beth was looking at her arm and rubbing her free hand up and down her arm.

"I know baby girl but it'll feel better when we put on this special plaster. I used to have these Disney plasters when I was a child. I'd always get into accidents, I had a plaster a day but they are very, very cool and make you feel sooo much better"

"Will you wear one too, so we both got one? We can match 'cause you got a cut right there…" Beth reached her hand out and trailed it over Quinn's; she had a small cut.

"Okay we'll both have plasters on" Quinn wet a cloth and gently wiped over Beth's elbow, she winced a little but Quinn was gentle and fast "All done, time for the special plaster"

Beth looked through the wedge of plasters to find a Cinderella plaster, she passed it to Quinn who then placed it on her elbow. The youngster then looked through again until she found a Snow White plaster, she smiled before opening it and grabbing the blonde woman's hand, Beth carefully placed the plaster over Quinn's, hardly there, cut.

"Thank you, Beth. I'm feeling better already, how about you?" Quinn asked before helping Bethany of the counter.

"Great. Can we play catch again now?" She'd been crying only a few minutes ago yet she was ready to play so soon after.

"Maybe we should stay inside for a while, watch TV?" Quinn decided against it, not wanting her daughter to get hurt again.

"Okay I get the remote though" Bethany ran off towards the living room. Quinn ran after her; not wanting to let the girl out of her sight.

Both girls lounged on the couch watching cartoons; Quinn leaning on the couch arm while Beth had her head resting against her arm.

The door slamming shut made them turn away from the TV; angry at whomever dared interrupt their animated fun. Both girls wore the exact same angry expression, but Quinn's disappeared as she saw the worry evident on the brunette's face. Quinn had forgotten to ring Rachel and tell her everything was sorted.

"Beth sweetheart are you alright?" Rachel was kneeling in front of the confused eight year old almost instantly, checking her over for any injuries "You look fine… What happened?" Rachel was looking everywhere on the youngster trying to find any injuries, she even looked inside Beth's ears to find a problem, since neither Quinn nor Beth spoke up. "Okay I'm confused, was there a problem?"

Bethany sighed and moved along the couch, away from Quinn, so she could see the television; Rachel was stood in the way.

"Maybe we should talk… over there" Quinn stood and motioned for the brunette to follow, which she did still confused and looking back at Beth "I may have… overreacted a little"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were playing outside; me and Beth, but I came inside to get us a drink, then I heard Beth screaming so I ran outside 'cause I knew something was wrong. I got outside and Beth was crying, a lot, so I asked if she was okay but she kept crying and holding her arm… I thought she'd broken it. That's when I called you…"

"Right I'm guessing it's not broken?"

"No just a scratch… I put a plaster on it"

"A scratch, that's all?" The diva asked wondering what was so bad about a small scratch.

"I know I feel stupid and awful" Quinn confessed, looking to the ground.

"Well I can understand you feeling stupid…" Rachel joked but noticed how Quinn continued to look upset "Quinn why do you feel bad?"

"Because you left me to look after her and just look she's hurt-" The taller woman continued pointing at her daughter, before returning her gaze downwards.

"- Quinn it's a scratch that's nothing. She gets bruises and stuff all the time, she's a child that's what they do, you know that!"

"But still I was supposed to look after her and I couldn't even do that without ringing you up" Quinn sat on the bottom step, looking down at her feet; disappointed.

"Quinn there's nothing wrong with that in fact it shows what a good person you are…" Rachel heard Quinn sigh; disapproving of Rachel's attempt to comfort her. The brunette moved and sat beside the blonde. She took the woman's plastered hand in her own.

"Quinn believe me I know how you feel. I remember the first time I babysat and looked after Beth; she was 6 months old, everything went fine until I put her in the cot beside my bed. You can't help but listen for their breathing just to check they're alright, I lay in bed for hours just trying to listen to her breathing. One time she took a breath and then I didn't hear another for ages, I actually went over and removed her blankets just to check if her little chest was rising, of course it was. I got back in bed and she went back to doing audible breath's… And I'm just her sister. I feel that need to protect and make sure she's alright just like you do-"

"-But… I couldn't do it… I gave up-" Quinn's silent tears began to fall; upset at feeling like she'd failed.

"-Don't be silly Quinn. I'm trying to say that it's natural to worry for her she's a child… I don't know if it gets easier it hasn't for me yet, so I doubt it ever will for you. It's perfectly normal to worry ,but what proves your perfectly capable of looking after Beth, is that, even though your massively independent and don't ask for help when it comes to helping Beth you are fast to seek help-"

"-I shouldn't need help-" Quinn still shook her head in disagreement.

"-Why should you not? Is there actually an instruction manual out there for raising and looking after a child? No there's not you just try and do your best. You learn yourself and you can ask for help. Look Quinn she cut her elbow but she's happy and smiling now... I bet she was back to her normal self half an hour after she cut her arm."

"Ten minutes… and she was asking to…to play out again" The tone in Quinn's voice picked up and she didn't sound as upset; she realised how quick she'd managed to calm Beth down.

"Ten minutes? It takes me a good half an hour to calm her down… maybe your better than you give yourself credit for" Rachel nudged the blonde approvingly; trying to make her feel better "I still worry and struggle when she gets a cut, bruise or bump just like I worried about her breathing when she was a baby. Every time it's different; sometimes she milks it and will cry like a baby to get what she wants, while overtimes she gets straight back up and shrugs it off."

"You must think I'm silly though… a scrape"

"You want to know silly? When you rang me and told me to get home to Beth I had a fully packed shopping trolley and was ready to go to the checkout-"

"Where is the shopping?"

"The… erm frozen aisle; I just left the trolley there and came back. One of the workers shouted at me and tried following me!" Quinn smiled at the thought of Rachel leaving the shopping and running away from a Wal-Mart worker "I think I only managed to outrun him because of your training in dining and dashing…" A small chuckle left the blonde's lips "Hey! It's not funny I can never go shopping there again… I'm going to be banned from everywhere in Lima at this rate!" Quinn was now outright laughing, making the brunette smile; knowing that she could put a smile back on her girlfriends face.

Rachel leant her head on Quinn's shoulder while tracing patterns over her girlfriend's hand; specifically over the Snow White plaster. They both looked on as Beth sat laughing at the television, unaware of the serious conversation on the stairs.

"So how did you end up with a Snow White plaster?"

"Well I had a tiny cut on my hand, from when I was finding that book the other day and Beth decided I needed a plaster as well"

"Aww so you're both a bunch of babies then. I guess I'll be the tough one in our relationship" the diva spoke up, puffing out her chest, trying to look strong, only to feel a poke in the ribs; causing her to laugh and release her breath "Quinn"

Both women were laughing at their silliness, but glad that they could make the other smile as well as have a much needed serious conversation, laying out their imperfections.

Rachel stood and offered her hand to Quinn, so they could go over to Beth, but the blonde woman pulled her back.

"Thanks Rachel"

"For what?"

"I felt like rubbish and somehow you managed to make me feel better, like maybe I could babysit Beth again and be okay with it"

"Quinn I know one hundred per cent that you can easily look after Beth without any problems. You're great with her… You are her mother. And I'll always be here to make you feel better"

"Promise?" Quinn asked, keen on the idea of being with the brunette forever.

Instead of verbalising her answer Rachel decided on using a more physical approach. She leant forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's in a brief, meaningful kiss. "I promise"

"Yuck! You guuuuys, stop kissing!" Beth, once again, was the reason why the two women had to end their kiss abruptly.

"Shhh or I'll think your jealous and have to kiss you again" Rachel, still with her arms around her girlfriend, turned to look at Beth.

Beth stuck her tongue out before running upstairs; not wanting another kiss.

"Right well I'm going to get going-" The blonde woman spoke, before placing a small kiss on the lips of the woman in her arms.

"-Wait, what? Why? I thought we were spending the day together."

"Can't I've got something special to do" The blonde mysteriously answered; not wanting to give anything away.

"What is it? Is it for me? Can I come… we can bring Beth" The curious diva couldn't stop herself from asking lots of questions, she had to know everything.

"To answer your million questions; yes it is for you. No you can't come with me and no I'm not telling you what it is"

"Ooh is it a present?" Rachel asked lightly tracing circles on the pale girl's hip.

"Rachel you're like a kid on Christmas, breathe baby! I'm going to make sure everything is set for our date tonight-"

"-Date? Set why? where are we going? Set… are you cooking again? 'Cause you know while you have many, many talents… cooking just isn't one of them"

"Oi! Cheeky" Quinn wrapped her arms around the small brunette in a friendly embrace "I can cook... cereal, microwave meals and toast… Okay fine I can't cook! But don't worry I don't plan on cooking tonight"

"Good 'cause I want to be wooed… not killed"

"Rachel!" The blonde woman exclaimed, leaning back out of the hug to look Rachel in the eye, but Rachel kept a firm hold around the taller woman's waist "Right well I'd better go. I'll pick you up at 5"

"Mm'kay you just remember I want to be wooed Quinn Fabray" The brunette declared, tapping Quinn lightly on the nose.

"Then you just prepare yourself to be seriously wooed" She smiled before kissing Rachel on the lips and turning to leave.

"Oh I'll be prepared" The brunette winked watching as Quinn left through the door. When the door shut both girls punched their arms in the air, excited for the night ahead and what it might bring.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I know a very long update, but since I'm finishing this story very soon I wanted to make sure I'd developed Quinn/Beth a little, and also showed Quinn struggling a bit, but overcoming that._

_I hope you enjoyed, it was a kind of filler before the big date, which I sincerely promise will be in the next chapter, Quinn's planning it all and I'll just say that their date isn't were you'd expect… in that it would be perceived to be highly unromantic… But ofcourse Quinn has her ways ;]_

_I have written two drafts for endings one happy and one angsty. I took into account all of your suggestions and I have decided which way this story will go, but I can't tell you that :P_

_I might have to increase the rating to M though for the next chapter… (Does that give it away?)_

_**\/ Review and let me know your thoughts and if you're hoping for angst or fluff \/**_


	34. Chapter 34

**SECOND UPDATE TODAY!**

_Right well two updates in one day, creative day for me… it might not be that good, but a creative day none the less :P_

_Right well I've increased the rating to M, I wouldn't say it's very detailed but it implies mature themes, and I just don't want anyone to get offended or whatever, ya never know! X_

_It's date night for Rachel and Quinn, enjoy x_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Everything has to be perfect, if Quinn's going to so much trouble to make everything perfect then so should I. _

Rachel had decided that as soon as Quinn left the Corcoran residence, she was going to make sure she looked perfect for her date, especially since her last date was… well the 'double date' with Sam and Naomi didn't count, so before that the last time Rachel had gone on a date was… When was the last time she'd gone on a date?

The brunette gasped in admittance; she hadn't been on a date for over a year maybe two! So tonight had to go of without hitch. She spent the last three hours getting dressed and redressed until she found the perfect strapless little black dress; it had Swarovski crystals to give an added effect, making sure she'd have those hazel eyes on her, all night. Then she had to look for matching shoes and accessories, which shouldn't be too hard since she'd worn the dress for one of Kurt's fashion shows and he'd actually selected the perfect accessories, if Kurt knew one thing it was definitely fashion. So the brunette picked out the accessories and shoes, _perfect_.

The hardest part? What she'd be wearing under the dress, Rachel hoped and would damn try her hardest to make tonight _the_ night. They'd waited long enough and the brunette was certain that she was ready to take the next step and she was fairly certain Quinn was, considering the amount of love bites she'd littered over the brunette's neck! Rachel had to use concealer most days to hide them, Quinn had been very claiming of Rachel before they'd decided to officially get together, Rachel could only imagine what the blonde would be like when they finally did have sex.

The brunette looked through her underwear draw, if tonight was the night she had to make sure she looked amazing in all states of undress. She then found the perfect lingerie and placed them aside with her dress before going to take a shower.

Two hours later and Quinn arrived at Shelby's house for her date with Rachel. Of course she went and knocked on the door, she wanted tonight to be special from start to finish… if there was going to be a finish.

She wouldn't beep the horn and wait expectantly of the brunette; no she would go and get her date, with flowers at the ready.

"Oh Hello Quinn, Rachel's upstairs I'll call her down for you, come in. Are they for Rachel?" Shelby answered the door and pointed at the beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Yes-"

"Quinn you're back! Aww are they for Rachel, I want some flowers! You look really pretty Quinn, just wait till you see Rachel she looks sooo cute" Beth came bouncing in as soon as she heard Quinn's voice.

"Good and these… are for you" Quinn leaned down and handed a small bunch of flower to the eight year old along with a small box of chocolates.

Beth opened her mouth in shock before grabbing the flowers and smelling them. "Mmm they smell like… grass!" They eight year old moved forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, giving her a small hug, which she could do easily because Quinn was at the right height; crouching on the floor. Quinn handed over the chocolates, which Beth greedily accepted and opened promptly.

"Yum! Thank you Quinn you're the best!" Beth turned and moved towards the couch, leaving Quinn and Shelby alone.

Quinn stood, before addressing Shelby "I hope you don't mind I don't mean to intrude or anything like that, just I still feel a bit bad about her falling earlier and I didn't want Beth to see me … kind of treating Rachel better by just getting her flowers, so I got them both some instead-"

"- Quinn honestly it's absolutely fine, feel free to spoil Beth whenever you feel like it" Shelby smiled before leaving up the stairs to notify Rachel of Quinn's arrival.

Rachel already knew that her date was downstairs but she was just applying the final touches to her make-up, she'd decided to wear a small shoulder cardigan as well, not wanting to look too forward… maybe she'd remove the cardigan later… or Quinn would.

"Rachel honey Quinn's here"

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute"

Meanwhile downstairs Quinn sat waiting with Beth, who was making her way steadily through all the chocolates.

"You still got your plaster, Quinn?"

"Of course, how about you?"

"Yep, so we still look cool!"

"Very cool" Quinn agreed, taking one of the chocolates from her daughter. Bad choice since she got the worst possible choice, that was the problem with assorted chocolates, you were playing Russian roulette with your taste buds and this time she took the bullet; Orange. As soon as she bit in and tasted the orange ooze out she felt gross.

"Which one did you get?"

"…Beautiful"

"A beautiful chocolate? What's that?" Beth asked confused and worried that Quinn had taken her favourite caramel treat, that was until she looked up and followed Quinn's eye line; Rachel.

Quinn's mouth dropped as soon as she saw the brunette, she got a full view of her woman's outfit as she made her way gracefully down the stairs; her jet black, high heeled shoes came into view first slowly followed by a showing of perfectly toned legs, they seemed to go on for miles, even though she was only short in height, finally black material came into view just above the knees. Quinn stood up in anticipation; she was itching to see her girlfriend in full view, still Rachel took painfully slow steps, causing Quinn's heart rate to speed up considerably.

A little more started to reveal and the blonde noticed how her date's dress glittered from crystals. Quinn could hardly take anymore, she had her bottom lip wedged tightly between her teeth, she could almost taste the blood. Another step and a bit more was revealed, she could now see the whole dress and how it was the perfect fit for Rachel's figure, it showed of her curves; her hips and most importantly showcased her breasts.

Quinn's lip was now bleeding, not that she cared, her thoughts were completely on the figure in front of her. The brunette was now of the stairs and walking towards a speechless blonde.

"Hi… erm are those for me" Rachel stood motioning towards the flowers, but the taller woman just stood awestruck; the tanned woman had her hair down and curly, Quinn's favourite way. Rachel also had a diamond encrusted star necklace; that really brought attention to her… assets. She'd also only applied a small amount of make-up; just a light foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss; accentuating her natural beauty "Quinn…Hello?"

Still not speaking Quinn gulped and handed over the bouquet of flowers, silently. She wondered if her voice would return at all tonight.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. Tulips are my favourite!" Rachel inhaled the flowers and smiled before she pulled out the card attached to them and read it quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

_Minnie,_

_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you._

_Yours always,_

_Mickey XxX_

The brunette positively beamed at the beautifully thought out message "You really are a romantic Quinn Fabray!" Rachel couldn't wait any longer and pulled Quinn in for a brief kiss, it had to be brief; there was a minor in the room, and both girls couldn't cope with anything more than a small kiss.

"You look… out of this world, Rachel."

"You scrub up well yourself " Rachel responded, stepping back and looking Quinn up and down "Very well!" Quinn decided on a light blue and white floral top with boot cut jeans and boots.

"No were near as good as you look"

"Not from where I'm standing, you look far better than I ever could-"

"-Okay, okay you both look good… but I look better!" Beth ended their struggle with the best solution, making both women call a truce and nod in agreement.

"I'll put these flowers in water and then we can head out to?" Rachel hoped she'd find out where they would be going on their date.

"Somewhere. You'll find out soon enough" Quinn answered, wanting it to be surprise, maybe if Rachel knew where they were going she wouldn't go.

"Rachel I'll sort out the flowers you get going" Shelby offered and took the flowers from her daughter.

"Alright… Thanks. See you later Beth… Be good, if you can!"

"I'm always good! You just go and kiss, as usual!"

"Well since I have your permission I might just do that" Rachel smiled before turning to leave.

"Bye Rachel, Bye Quinn" Beth shouted after the pair and they both returned her goodbye before leaving and getting in the blonde's car, Quinn opened the door for Rachel before opening her own.

Both women sat in the car, nervous. Quinn because she wanted the night to be perfect and because she might have done something really good or really bad and selfish. Rachel was nervous because she didn't think she'd be able to enjoy the date; she wanted to skip dinner and head back to Quinn's for dessert before she'd even seen Quinn earlier.

"Erm… I really like the flowers and your message"

"Good I'm glad you liked them… I wanted to write something original and that was mine, but since we watched Winnie the Pooh with Beth I couldn't think of a better thing to say, which I truly mean."

"Well that's good because I feel the same, Mickey" Rachel's tan hand reached over and squeezed Quinn's.

They reached their destination minutes later, much to Rachel's surprise.

"Quinn… this isn't a restaurant… or a theatre… or a cinema… or a bar. Are you just picking something up?"

"Nope" Quinn exited the driver's side of the vehicle leaving the passenger stunned, gaping at the building in front of her.

Quinn opened the passenger door, but Rachel made no signs of moving and unbuckling her belt, so Quinn leaned over her to release the catch. "Come on Rachel, for me?"

The brunette shook from her daze and looked at her companion who had a pleading look on her face, making Rachel jump back into action and remove herself from the car.

They walked towards the building hand in hand until Quinn took out her keys and opened the big double doors, she held one door open and let her date walk through, that's when Rachel noticed that it wasn't just 'that' building it had been done up with candles, petals and small glowing lanterns.

"Quinn-"

"I know, I know yes it's Fabray building societies and it's not exactly the usual place to go for a date, but I wanted to make it different and stand out…" The blonde looked at Rachel for a reaction but her brown orbs were too busy dissecting the room "This isn't it, I've done the room upstairs better, but I'll show you that in a minute. I want to tell you why I chose here"

Rachel finally turned giving Quinn her full attention.

"As you know I now own this place, it's all in my name now. It's just it reminds me of…_him_. And I guess I'm selfish because I want you to help me change that... I don't want to come into work and think about him any more… I don't want to think of him at all. I want to come here and be as happy as I am when I'm with you… and Beth. So I thought we could make new memories here as well. I've made it really nice upstairs, I spent the day getting everything ready… you hate it don't you?"

"No! Yes I was shocked at first that you were bringing me here, but I trust you and I know how much effort you would have gone to. As long as it's me and you it'll be perfect." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands to reassure her.

"Right well I'd better show you upstairs" Quinn led the way, still holding her girlfriend's hand.

They reached Quinn's office and opened the door to reveal a big projector screen showing the opening scene of Funny Girl, a table covered with a deep red cloth and a centre candle, lit. There were also two plates and a bottle of white wine with two wine glasses by its side. Quinn's desk had been pushed to one side of the room, leaving enough space on the floor for a thick wool blanket and many different pillows.

"I know it's silly but-" Quinn couldn't continue, a pair of lips on her own cut her off; silencing her doubts.

"Quinn Fabray this is amazing" Rachel continued to kiss the blonde repeatedly on the lips until they finally deepened the kiss, Quinn being the aggressor and invading Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

"Good because so are you" Quinn spoke after they'd pulled apart. She made her way over to the table before pulling out a seat for her date.

"Why thank you "

"Not a problem " Both girl's laughed at the seriousness of it all, sometimes they made each other feel like they were back being little kids joking around and trying to play adults, except this time they really were adults and both knew were tonight would go, already.

Quinn pulled out the food from the side table, since she actually couldn't cook she had to order Chinese food, luckily she knew Rachel's favourite so that would be no issue.

She plated up all of the food and poured the wine before sitting down and facing Rachel.

"I would have cooked but someone doesn't appreciate my culinary skills!"

"That's because you have no culinary skills, darling!" Rachel mocked and received a tap on her foot under the table "Quinn!"

"Well don't be cheeky! Or this will be another place in Lima you aren't allowed"

"Not funny. Shelby asked where the shopping was!" Rachel shook her head in embarrassment, as Quinn looked on amused "So when are you reopening your business"

"Soon, maybe next week. Santana's going to be my assistant manager, I want someone I can trust, she might be a pain in the ass but I trust her."

"Yeah she's trustworthy and cares a lot about you and Brittany, Brittany a lot more of course."

"As it's always been. What about you? When do you go back to New york?" They'd both been avoiding the subject of New York, not wondering how to approach it, but Quinn decided to finally bring it up.

"Oh! Well I've got another month and then I'll head back for the return of my show… it's three days a week so it's not so bad… we'll still be okay with that…right?"

"Definitely we'll make us work because we both want it. I'll come to see you and you can come to see me. I want to see you on that stage, doing what you do best."

"When I go back you could come with me for a while, I'll show you around. Now when I come back to see Beth I can go round to see you to."

"Charming you come to see Beth not me" Quinn toyed with the brunette.

"No! No! No! I mean that I can see you both because your both in Lima I didn't mean it like that Quinn don't be upset…" Rachel walked around the table to try and console Quinn who was hiding behind her hands, when Rachel reached the blonde she noticed that Quinn was actually smirking "Quinn that's not funny I thought I'd upset you!" The brunette stomped her feet and moved to try and return to her seat, but Quinn's hand on her waist stopped her and found her a new, more comfy seat; on Quinn's lap.

"Sorry baby, you know I can't help but wind you up, it's too easy" Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's shoulder; she had to move Rachel's cardigan out of the way first.

"Well just remember I can wind you up too, so be good!" The brunette tapped her girlfriend on the nose lightly before replacing both arms around Quinn's neck.

Half an hour later and both girls sat on the ready-made cinema seating area that Quinn had prepared; Quinn sat behind the Diva, cuddling her from behind. Funny girl was playing, Quinn really didn't like it but she knew how much it meant to Rachel and so sat through it contently.

"Quinn?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you bored?"

"No why?"

"Because you keep making weird noises, like you're tutting or something"

"Sorry I'll be quiet" Before Quinn could do anything Rachel was standing before her and turning of the big screen "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" Rachel offered her hand out to Quinn; asking her to stand, which she did "I want us both to be happy on our date, not me happy while you count sheep or something"

"So… what do we do now then?" Quinn asked, trying to think of what they could do next.

Luckily Rachel had a good idea. "Well I may have an idea" The brunette smirked before backing up so she was resting against Quinn's desk, she then pulled herself up so she was sat on the edge "Come here" She beckoned her shocked girlfriend over.

Quinn took slow steps; knowing where this was heading "So… so what's your idea?" The blonde tried to sound casual but ended up sounding slightly shaky.

"Well come here and I'll whisper it to you" Rachel noticed how her girlfriend's bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. Rachel subconsciously licked her lips, in anticipation.

Quinn wanted to take Rachel back to hers first, but she really couldn't stop herself, Rachel looked so inviting; propped up against her desk, with her legs apart showing her lacy red lingerie. Before the blonde could think she was pressed up against the brunette, between her legs, kissing the brunette for all she was worth.

The brunette, sat on the desk, wrapped her legs around the blonde, holding her in place or was it that the blonde was holding her in place? Either way neither girl would be moving away.

The kisses became more heated and passionate, their lips bruised at the ferocity of the kisses. Eventually Rachel had to pull back, she needed more and started trailing her hands over the standing woman's body, at first over the clothing but the need for milky skin became overwhelming and tan hands quickly found their way under Quinn's top "More, more!"

Quinn heard her girlfriends pleas as she lightly tugged her curly brunette hair; so she could get better access to her neck, she started pressing kisses all down Rachel's neck, down to her collar bone and then back to her pulse point where she spent a few dedicated seconds.

Rachel had enough and reached down to try and undue Quinn's jeans, as soon as her hands reached the blonde's waist line, she was stopped. "No, Rach"

"Quinn I need you!"

"Urgh!" Quinn moaned, struggling to control herself "I really, really need you to, but not here. I need our first time to be in a bed, my bed."

"Quinn that's so far away"

"I know beautiful but it'll be worth it"

"But Quinn…" Rachel tried to think of a good convincing argument, she found an argument and decided to whisper it in Quinn's ear, seductively "Remember when you said you wanted our first date to be here because you'd be able to remember our first date?"

"Mmhmm"

"Well imagine how amazing those memories would be if not only do you remember our first date was here when you walk in your office, but when you sit behind your desk…" Rachel's lips moved closer so they were pressed against the taller girls ear "…You get to remember how you made love to me for the first time on your desk"

Quinn had to grab the desk to steady her wobbling legs, the images running through her mind were soo hot that she nearly considered taking Rachel there and then, but some part of her, at the minute she called it her stupid side, wouldn't let her do this here, they needed to be in a bed for their first time.

"Rach I want you so so sooo bad right now. But, not here if we get in the car now we'll get to mine faster."

"Right, well what are you waiting for?" Rachel asked before storming of towards the exit. Quinn recollected herself before chasing after the brunette.

The car ride was silent and tension filled, it didn't help that Rachel's hand kept moving higher and higher up the blonde's thigh, Quinn was sure she skipped a red light.

They reached Quinn's home in record time, three things were heard in quick succession; the engine shutting down, two seatbelts clicking open and two doors slamming shut.

Quinn moved around to Rachel's side of the care and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. The brunette decided that they were spending too much time walking and not enough time kissing… or loosing clothes.

Rachel pulled the blonde back before they even managed to reach the gate to the front garden. Their familiar lips got reacquainted, still with a burning passion. They stumbled towards the gate as Quinn tried to open it blindly; not wanting to have to remove her lips. The kisses were clumsy, but the need great.

They managed to get through the gate and now stood at the front door, along their way through the front garden, Rachel had managed to lose her cardigan and both shoes.

Quinn had to pause their motions as she tried to open the front door, her hands were shaking. Rachel stood pressed firmly against the blonde woman's back, her arms wrapped around her and meeting at the front of her midsection.

A minute later and they were through the front door. Quinn turned to lock the door and then took a loud deep audible breath, she knew that as soon as she turned around and her hazel eyes met chocolate orbs that would be it, no going back.

She turned around and looked into those fully blown pupils staring back at her, they both knew what was to come; they'd been waiting long enough.

Rachel's hair was now messy, her lips were looking bruised and she'd have to buy more concealer to hide those fresh love bites. Quinn had never seen her girlfriend look as sexy as she did right now, stood in front of her.

The blonde decided to close the distance and met Rachel in the middle of the living room. This time when their lips met the kiss was slower and held a stronger meaning.

When breathing became essential they pulled apart to rest their foreheads together. .

"Quinn I want you now" Rachel reattached their lips, before pulling their bodies impossibly close.

"You've got me" She started moving Rachel towards the stairs, until they both fell back on them. They slowly made their way upstairs, leaving clothes in their trail to the bedroom. The door shut and the bed creaked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Yes an unconventional place for a date but I thought somewhere private was better_

_I hope this chapter is alright, I wasn't really sure on what to right for their first time so hopefully this is ok? It's the chapter I'm most unsure about so you'll have to let me know! X_

_\/ Reviews are very much appreciated :] \/_


	35. Chapter 35

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the nights events both girls had a lie-in; needing to regain their energy, they'd only managed to get to sleep at 3am. The time reached 11 before Rachel started to stretch and yawn from her slumber, she couldn't stretch too much as her limbs seem to be entangled with those of another.

The brunette continued stretching her arms, trying to revive her aching body. She nuzzled her head into the crook of the blonde's neck before pressing a small butterfly kiss below her ear, trying to wake her up, pleasantly.

Quinn wasn't ready to get up yet; she wanted to spend the day in bed with her partner, cuddling.

"Good morning, angel" The diva's voice broke the silence with a throaty whisper.

"Mmm mornin' baby" Quinn mumbled a reply, her eyes still shut; not wanting to let the harsh light hit her eyes. She felt a pair of lips kissing one of her eye lids and then moving to press another feather kiss on the other "Goood morning" This was definitely the best way she'd ever woken up.

"Quinn I'm hungry, will you get me something to eat?" Rachel nudged the blonde, trying to move her.

"Baby can you not go get it yourself… you hate my cooking, remember" Quinn showed no signs of moving and pushed her head further into the pillow.

"But it's your home Quinn"

"Baby what's mine is yours"

"Fine!"

Rachel grabbed one of her girlfriend's tops from the drawer, before putting it on; the shirt was a plain white blouse with front buttons down the middle. The brunette did up her buttons and proceeded to put on a pair of Quinn's black french knickers.

"Babe will you get me a bottle of water?" Quinn asked, still not rising from the bed.

"Get out of bed, lazy!" The brunette grabbed a pair of rolled up socks and threw them towards her lazy girlfriend.

She made her way down the stairs, to the kitchen and into the fridge, rooting around for something to eat and drink. She opened a small bottle of water and took multiple sips, unaware of the watchful eye looking her way.

Rachel finished most of the bottle before continuing her search for something edible in the fridge, she was just about to grab a biscuit before she heard a voice from behind her;

"There's some food in the cupboards"

Rachel jumped at the noise and clutched her chest in shock "Oh my… golly gosh, Judy!"

"Well at least you remembered to just call me Judy today." Judy sat at the kitchen table, drinking from a cup; the scent of coffee filling the room.

"Yes… Sorry about that you just gave me a freight I didn't know anyone would be here"

"Yes I may have worked that out…" Judy replied offering a sympathetic smile. Rachel didn't quite understand until the elder woman signalled towards Rachel's body, that's when she looked down and noticed her choice of, or lack of, clothes.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry it's just my clothes… erm…" The brunette protested but stopped, not wanting to discuss exactly how her clothes had disappeared.

"Your clothes are all over the house. Quinn's neighbour handed me your cardigan and shoes this morning, you managed to leave them sprawled all over the garden." pointed at the cardigan, hanging on the back of a dining chair.

"Right… erm yeah… well I'll go get changed and get Quinn for you" The brunette's cheeks were burning in embarrassment, not only was she certain that Judy knew what she'd been getting up to with the woman's daughter, but it was likely the neighbours knew too.

"Oh Rachel! Your dress is on the banister in the landing, you misplaced that on the stairs. You should be careful were you 'misplace' things" Judy mentioned as Rachel backed away out of the kitchen.

The embarrassed brunette bolted up the stairs, trying to get away from Judy as fast as she could. Why couldn't they have a normal conversation for once?

As soon as she got into the safety of Quinn's bedroom, she shut the door and leaned her head against it.

The blonde lay on her front in bed, not even moving when she heard Rachel return to the bedroom.

Rachel took a few harsh breaths before moving over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Quinn felt the bed dip;

"Did you get me some water?" The lying woman asked, getting no response from her partner. She slowly turned her head to the side; getting a better look at her girlfriend "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Quinn sat up; worried about why Rachel had gone so pale. She reached out to hold the brunette, but as soon as she got within reaching distance, Rachel stood up, away from the bed.

"Quinn your mother's downstairs"

"Again? She's here more than I am. Well… just ask her to leave and then you can get back in bed with me" Quinn smirked patting the empty space beside her on the bed. The standing brunette moved forward, but stayed standing beside the bed.

"Quinn! I can't tell your mother to leave! Quinn do you not understand? I've just been downstairs… where your mother is" Rachel exclaimed, but Quinn couldn't see a problem "Quinn can you see what I'm wearing, hardly anything!"

"Oh right… Well at least you look very, very sexy" The blonde crawled further along the bed, moving towards her girlfriend. "So you're wearing my clothes again? And my underwear? I think I'll have to take those back…" Quinn moved over to grab at the tan woman's waist; pulling her down onto the bed. The taller woman moved so she had both of her legs on either side of the brunette; straddling her. "I think I'll have to take my clothes back, now!" Quinn growled before leaning down and unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt, lightly grazing the tan skin as she did; leaving goose bumps in her trail.

"Quinn… oh God Quinn… Your…Quinn!... Your m-mum… she's downstairs!" Rachel could hardly formulate her words as the blonde beauty above her undid her shirt, while trailing her hands over the diva's sensitive, tingling body.

"Well then you'll…" Quinn pressed a kiss between and just above the diva's breasts, causing her girlfriend's lips to tremble and emit a low moan, pleading for more "… you'll have to be quieter than you were last night"

Thirty minutes later and Judy still sat downstairs, wondering why neither girl had appeared; surely Rachel had told Quinn she was there?

Judy decided that she would go and see what they were up to. managed to get past four steps before she heard a noise… a small laughter; Judy was certain it was Rachel's, not that she knew the brunette's laugh, but she's certain she'd know Quinn's.

She heard Quinn's voice nearing the bedroom door and decided to hurry back downstairs, so her daughter didn't think she was listening in on their conversation.

Quinn appeared down the stairs with a bounce in her step and a glowing smile. She made her way over to Judy and sat beside her on the couch. "Good afternoon mother. How are you on this fine day?"

"Quinn it's raining… I'm fine thank you, although I have a feeling that you are in a much better mood than I"

"What makes you say that, mother dearest?"

"Well let's see; the massive grin adorning your features, the glint in your eyes and the 'pep in your step' as they say. I'd say you're positively glowing with joy."

"Maybe…"

"Certainly. And I'm thrilled for you, honey. When I went to see your sister a few weeks ago I got to see how happy she is with her husband and children, how much more she smiles. It got me thinking about you… I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen you smile… even on your wedding day." Judy had a tear threatening to spill, her daughter, Quinn, was quick to notice and grabbed a tissue from the table before handing it over. "Thank you, I don't mean to bring the mood down, but I just want you to know that I'm glad you finally have the life you deserve, with the person you love"

Quinn smiled when her mother mentioned love, she kind of knew already that she loves Rachel, but she hadn't said it and definitely didn't think she was obvious about it to others.

Quinn moved forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, happy that they were finally connecting and their mother daughter bond was rebuilding, greatly.

"Anyway, I shall get going. Leave you two love birds alone, wouldn't want your mother cramping your style. I think it'd be best if I leave before Rachel comes downstairs, I wouldn't want to make her go tomato red for the hundredth time this week, maybe you could invite her for a family dinner next week. Invite her fathers along, it's been too long" Judy stood, putting on her coat and gloves.

"Sure I think I can get her to agree to that" She walked her mother to the door, knowing she'd have to do some convincing to get Rachel to agree to having a meal with her mother.

"I'm sure you can. Take care Quinnie and make sure you don't let that one go, she's good for you."

After hearing the door shut Rachel decided it would be safe to make an appearance downstairs "I am never ever being in this house when your mother is here"

"That's fine, Rach." Quinn opened her arms; waiting expectantly for a hug from her girlfriend. The smaller woman moved and was enclosed in her girlfriend's loving embrace "I do have one favour to ask though"

Rachel, content in the arms of her lover, agreed immediately "Anything"

"Well… we've been invited to go for a meal, next week" Quinn confessed, still holding her girlfriend close.

"Oh that's great… who with?"

"…My mother" Quinn answered, causing Rachel to step back "You said you didn't want to be in this house with my mother but you said nothing about going to my mothers or for a meal-"

"-Quinn that's not fair!"

"Rachel baby for me. I want to introduce you properly to my mother as my girlfriend, I get on a hundred per cent better with my mum since _he_ left and it's thanks to you. My mum loves you possibly as much as I do for improving our relationship."

"…You love me?" The brunette heard nothing but the 'L' word and quickly cornered the blonde over it.

"Maybe just a little" Quinn, with her arms still around Rachel, toyed.

"Oh really only a little?" Rachel, displeased with her answer, moved her hands to the blonde's front, playing with the opening of her shirt

"Well maybe a lot"

"Good because I kind of love you a lot too" The sincerest hazel eyes met honest brown orbs, causing them both to smile at the knowledge that they'd finally spoke aloud what they'd known for a very long time.

They spent the day at Quinn's home; where they spent most of their days, if they weren't at Shelby's. Watching TV, listening to music, which Rachel usually sang along to and just generally laughing. It reached 3pm; meaning Rachel had to pick Beth up from school, this time Quinn would be joining her.

Twenty minutes later and both women were outside Beth's school, Rachel picked her up most days, but today would be quite special as Beth didn't just go to any junior school she attended the same school that both Quinn and Rachel did when they were younger, the same school that Quinn had to leave early because of her father.

They stood outside the gates and waited for the bell to ring; signalling the end of another school day. When the bell rang both women looked towards each other, remembering how much they hated the last bell of the day, when they attended Winchester Junior School. Most kids ran out of the doors but never Rachel and Quinn, they got to spend all their time together at school, so why would they want to go home? Rachel's home had two loving fathers but no friends to play with or to talk to. Quinn's home had neither.

They watched on as Beth emerged from the school's main doors, chatting animatedly to one of her friends.

Both women looked to each other, smiling, remembering how their friendship first started, many years ago;

_A young, tiny, smartly dressed Rachel Berry arrived at Winchester Junior School early. Her daddies had made sure to get her there first, since she'd been talking about starting school none stop._

_She had no sisters and no friends; her fathers didn't seem to socialize so she didn't meet any other children. School would finally be her chance to interact with other kids and she couldn't wait._

_She had been introduced to her teacher Ms Galway; she seemed nice, quite an elderly lady with greying hair and glasses._

_Rachel sat in one of the small childlike seats, the perfect size for the tiny girl. The teacher had left her with some paper and crayons to draw a picture while they waited for the others, so Rachel got started drawing random shapes; spirals and stars._

_Her head snapped up when she heard the teacher talking to someone outside of the classroom, Rachel listened in; hoping it would be her first school friend. _

_A few moments later and a blonde girl walked through the door; she had tear stains on her cheeks. Rachel heard her crying; not wanting to be left at school. _

_The room's new occupant gave Rachel a meek smile before moving to sit on the furthest away table. The young diva didn't like this, she wanted to make friends not be ignored and she also wanted to make the girl feel better, so she got up and sat on the green chair beside the girl._

"_Hi, my name's Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry. What's yours?" She pleasantly asked in her nicest tone._

"_erm… Quinn" The tear stained girl replied still looking down and playing with her hands._

"_Nice to meet you. You want to help me colouring?" Rachel didn't want to be alone and she knew the blonde didn't either._

_Quinn looked up surprised that someone wanted to be her friend, she was worried that everyone would just ignore her, as usual "Yeah that be great"_

_The two girls moved over to the four seater table and sat next to eachother, Rachel moved her chair closer to Quinn's so it would be easier to share the crayons._

_More and more children filled the room, all fresh and friendly faced. Quinn didn't even bother looking up and talking to any of them, she wasn't interested she just wanted to make her picture perfect… hers and Rachel's picture._

_Rachel talked to a few of the children but they soon lost interest and ran of playing an assortment of different games. She didn't mind she'd found a friend._

_After dinner most of the children had found their friends and stuck together in their groups, Quinn and Rachel didn't leave each other's sides all day._

_They sat back at the same table they were on in the morning, wanting to talk, play and paint together. The tiny brunette talked constantly and Quinn listened contently; the shy blonde was speaking more now, but still no were near the rate of Rachel's lengthy monologues. _

_They were joined at the table by another blonde, she was easily the tallest in the class and then a brunette who was just a smidgen taller than Rachel. _

_They sat painting in their pairs._

"_You stoleded my paint!" The tallest blonde spoke pointing towards a shocked Rachel, causing her to drop the paint._

"_I did not! It was there and I only used it-" She wouldn't be told of for stealing; she'd always been taught to share, even though she had no one to share with._

"_-No you stole it"_

"_Did not!"_

"_That's it!" Suddenly the other brunette spoke up and stood in front of Rachel threateningly. The diva gulped in distress, not wanting to fight._

"_Get away from her!" The once shy blonde didn't only find her voice but she found her angry shouting voice and aimed it at the equally angry brunette. She moved to stand in front of Rachel, protecting her._

"_I'll just get you both" The Latina girl spoke and pushed Quinn to the floor. This was the first of many fights between Quinn and Santana, most started of like this; Rachel accidently upsetting Santana; it seemed she only had to breathe. Santana would get ready to start a fight with the small diva, but she could never get close as Quinn always stood by; protecting her friend._

"_Right! I can see who's going to be causing trouble in this class" And that's how each fight would finish, neither girl would relent until a teacher had to tear them apart. "Right Quinn stand in the corner facing the wall and Santana you in the other corner. We do not fight with our friends!" Both girls walked off towards their respective corners, pouting with their heads to the ground. "And no talking! That means you all must stay away from Quinn and Santana"_

_The five year old brunette couldn't help it; she felt an uncontrollable force pulling her towards the corner. She turned to her left to look at the tall blonde "Hi… I'm Rachel… Sorry for that I know it was my fault"_

"_Well you did useded my colour wachel"_

"_So it was yours… not the other girls?"_

"_Santana? Nope she was just getting my colour back for, for me 'cause you took'd it"_

"_Well I'm sorry. I was sharing"_

"_Okay I likey you, we can share. You talk like a big kid"_

"…_Thanks"_

"_I want Santana back we was havin' fun"_

"_I want to talk to Quinn, but she can't talk"_

"_Aww is she like a baby? Mummy says you just keep tryin'. We just have talk slow like when you with a baby-"_

"_-No, Quinn can talk she's in the corner and Miss said we can't talk"_

"_Oh yeah, San is aswell. But Miss just gone somewhere, we can both sneak over an' talk to them 'cause they be bored an' lonely"_

"_But that's naughty"_

"_She won't find out if we be really, really fast. I gunna go and talk to San now, you go get your friend"_

_Rachel watched as Brittany was reunited with her friend, she saw them hug and how the Latina's face went from angry to happy in two seconds. _

_Rachel then turned her head to the other corner, looking at the lonely blonde stood in the corner looking dejected. That's when Rachel made up her mind and crept over to her new friend. She did take an unusual, Mission Impossible-esque, route; diving over chairs and crawling under tables. She emerged from the last red table early and received a bump to the head, the youngster rubbed her head before looking up and seeing her new friend laughing at her. _

"_Quinn it's not funny!" She reached Quinn; who then rubbed her head affectionately._

"_Rachel what chu doin'? You'll get done!"_

"_But I want to say thanks… for looking after me. You're the bestest friend ever"_

"_We're friends?" Quinn asked smiling at the thought of having the brunette as a friend._

"_The bestest-" Rachel was quick to initiate a hug and Quinn slowly returned it._

"_Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce what do you think you are doing?" Quinn and Rachel sprang apart at their teacher's booming voice._

"_Erm n-nothing Miss" Rachel tried in vein_

"_Talkin' to Santana, why?" Brittany just spoke matter-of-factly, not understanding the trouble she was getting herself into._

"_Miss it was me I made Rachel talk to me" "Yeah Miss me too I shouted Brittany over, was me"_

_Both Quinn and Santana tried to take the blame._

"_Well I said no talking and I meant it. Luckily we have two free corners; Rachel over in that corner and Brittany you in the other, go!"_

_All four girls stood in their corners, sneaking glances at each other and giggling silently. They got used to the corners over the next year; they spent most of their time in them. Quinn and Santana were always sent to theirs first, but Rachel and Brittany couldn't stay away and ended up being sent to theirs; they didn't like being alone and figured if they couldn't play with their best friends they'd join them in their punishment; since it was usually because of them._

_%%%%_

Beth skipped ahead on the way home, leaving Rachel and Quinn walking behind hand-in-hand, they reached Shelby's ten minutes later.

"Good day at school Beth? Thanks for picking her up Rachel and Quinn" Shelby asked as all three girls entered the house.

"Yeah it was great. We're going on a trip to the zoo soon!" Beth cheered, holding the permission slip.

"That's great. Did you find your teddy earlier?"

"Oh yeah it was under my bed! Which reminds me…" Beth turned to look at her sister before continuing "Rachel I was looking for teddy in your room an' I found a present-"

"Beth you didn't open it did you?" The songstress asked, worried that her surprise had been uncovered.

"No I'd never ever do that, it's stealing and we don't steal." Beth protested earnestly.

"Right… good. That presents actually for you Quinn" Rachel smiled at her sister before turning to her surprised girlfriend.

"You bought me a present?"

"Yes, come with me" Rachel's tan hand reached out and grabbed on to her pale hand; pulling her towards the stairs.

Quinn sat on the bed waiting expectantly, wondering why and what her girlfriend had bought her.

Rachel moved to sit beside her girlfriend on the bed before handing over the wrapped rectangular present; the paper was gold and had stars imprinted all over it.

The blonde took no time in opening the present, when the paper was of she noticed a plain navy blue book. She turned to look at Rachel wondering why she'd bought her a book.

Understanding her girlfriend's confusion Rachel spoke up "Well I was going to give you this gift on Bethany's birthday, but we got side tracked. It's sentimental I guess, I've been making it for under eight years, but it's an on-going project. I should tell you what it is; it's a photo album, specifically Beth's photo album… I made it for you"

Quinn turned to look back at the book in her lap, before turning to the first page seeing three baby pictures; Bethany. The first picture was one of Beth in hospital, just after she was adopted and Quinn left the hospital. She still had the baby grow on that she was wearing when Quinn left.

Underneath the picture was a small caption that read 'Bethany Quinn Corcoran at just 2 days old. The most beautiful baby, ever' Quinn smiled when she recognised that it was Rachel's neat handwriting.

Quinn turned the page to see photo's littered over it, all of Bethany at a young age. One photo immediately retained her attention, it was a picture of Beth in a white baby grow with bright pink and orange flowers, the thing that stood out the most was the baby's tiny smile, lighting up the photo. Quinn trailed her finger over the picture before reading the caption 'Bethany's first smile! She loves listening to her squeaky giraffe, only 5 weeks old x'

The blonde woman smiled and then looked through more pictures, looking at the difference in each picture. Every picture was in order of age, so Quinn could see her daughter's progression in age through photos. She noticed a sudden change in one of the pictures; all pictures leading up to this one had Beth sat in a chair or lying down, but the picture in front of her was one of her daughter stood up. Quinn quickly glanced at the writing beneath it 'Beth finally learned to walk today after many weeks of practice, now we just have to chase her everywhere, let the fun begin! X'

Rachel looked on as Quinn glanced through all the pictures, wondering if she'd done the right thing "When I did meet Beth I thought it'd be a good idea to do something for her and you. So I made her a pink photo album and you a navy blue one… more sophisticated. Anyway I thought… well you know I didn't really have a mum and I just thought it'd be a good thing to do for you. Quinn you were so far ahead of anyone at Mckinley in maturity, letting your baby be adopted. I saw how much it changed you and so I knew I had to do something when I was given the chance… I knew one day you'd want to see Beth again."

"…why does it stop halfway through?"

"Oh right well it was an on-going project, I was going to keep updating it until you came to see Beth yourself… And well here you are, so I thought that it'd be a good idea for you to take over now… you know choose which photos you like from now on… Although I do have one more photo. Turn to the back of the book"

Quinn looked down at the book and flipped it over so she could open the pages from the back, that's when she saw even more photos, seven pictures; seven birthdays. Each photo showed a smiling Beth, usually with a birthday cake or party hat.

Rachel returned to the bed with a pack of photographs and some glue, she stopped when she saw Quinn hugging the navy book close to her chest, tears spilling out and down the book.

"Oh Quinn I'm so sorry, sometimes I can be so insensitive I just thought It'd be good for you to see how happy she's been and to just have some momentous… Im so sorry-"

The crying woman on the bed placed her present down on the pillow before wiping her tears with the corner of her jumper, she then stood; making her way over to Rachel. Tears blurred her vision again as she was met by the warmth of her girlfriends arms, Quinn rested her head on the shorter woman's shoulder, letting her tears freely fall onto and down the brunette's top.

After a few moments, Quinn's tears died down; enough for her to choke out a response "Thank you It's the single most perfect gift I've ever… will ever receive"

"I'm so glad you like it Quinn… I thought I'd upset you"

"I'm just crying because I'm overwhelmed Min. Even knowing you made it before you came back to Lima is amazing, you're amazing Rachel"

"I couldn't agree more" Rachel responded trying to get a smile out of her girlfriend as she wiped away the blonde's tears with her finger.

"I love how modest you are Rachel" Quinn spoke through a smile

Just as they started to inch closer for a kiss, their little interrupter opened the bedroom door, looking slightly apologetic and partly nosey; wanting to see Quinn's present.

"Sorry for going through your things Rachel"

"It's alright, come here" Rachel invited Beth over into a hug, they hugged until Beth's interest turned towards Quinn.

"Sooo… What was it? What did you get Quinn?"

"Rachel made me a photo album of you" Quinn moved to sit on the bed, she picked up the photo album again and ran her hands over it.

"Oh cool can I see?" Beth eyed the object with intrigue.

"Sure… come on" Quinn patted the space beside her, where Beth took occupancy.

Rachel looked on at the scene taking place in front of her, seeing the two people she cared most about reconnecting. They looked so alike, Quinn and Beth, the same beautiful blonde long hair, expressive eyes; you looked into them and could see what they were thinking… what they were feeling right now? both eyes were glistening with joy, Quinn's even more so.

She stood as if she was an outsider looking through a window at the perfect picture of a home, mother and child smiling and just spending time together.

Before she'd returned to Lima she couldn't think of a place she'd consider less homely, she hated the smell, the noise, the people and the whole place.

Now? Her views couldn't be more opposed, she loved Quinn's vanilla scent and couldn't get enough of it, when she smelt vanilla her mind instantly went to her girlfriend, she loved hearing her girlfriend's laugh; how even the smallest smile lit up her day, how she looked forward to making her smile; knowing that she easily could.

Rachel had always been lonely, she'd always had a couple of friends but none who truly showed they cared like Quinn had… or Santana and of course Brittany. She didn't think she'd ever really consider Santana a friend but since she'd returned to Lima they were different people, matured, Santana could still be bitchy, but it was funny and usual with a hint of affection.

Most of all? She felt like she'd finally found her home with Quinn.

"Min? Have you got the new photo, Beth says she'll stick it in the album" The blonde asked, eyeing Rachel suspiciously; wondering why she was standing there watching them instead of joining in.

"Oh! It's right…" Rachel grabbed the photo and glue from the side table before handing them over to Beth "…Here"

"This was my favourite birthday ever 'cause everyone was there an' you got me a puppy!" The eight year old admitted sticking the new addition to the photos in the back of the book.

Rachel reached out her hand for Quinn and interlocked their fingers. They smiled at one another recognising the significance of Bethany's words.

Quinn then pulled her girlfriend to sit in her lap "So what were you thinking before?"

"How lucky I am. I feel like I'm at home with you; you make me feel safe, you make me laugh even if you do it in the cruellest ways!-"

"-I'm never cruel"

"Yes you are! You wind me up when I say something nice, like when I'm talking about your jumper… _my_ jumper. You made me think there was a stalker following us when we were in the woods! But I like that… not the stranger thing because that's creepy an-"

"Your rambling off point"

"Right… Well as I was saying I like that you make me feel like we're kids again… like nothing else matters. Like we're back to being Minnie and Mickey again, with you looking out for me and me being…"

"Tiny? Hey! You can't hit me" Quinn rubbed her head in mock hurt after the smack she'd just received.

"I can when you're ruining the moment!" Rachel, feeling guilty, took over stroking Quinn's hair.

"I can't help it"

"I know, but well I just want to say that I love you Quinn Fabray and I think I always have… ever since we were sent to our corners"

"Well I'm certain I always have and will."

"…Well say it then"

"I just did"

"Quinn!" The brunette reprimanded while slapping the blonde's leg.

"Okay I knew you'd be a bossy girlfriend… god help me when we get married. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Married?" The tiny diva asked looking wide eyed at her girlfriend; who just smiled and winked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Did you like tiny Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana's first meeting? I thought it'd be a good idea to see how they first met and how they were with one another._

_Photo album? I figured it would be a good idea for Quinn to have something and I liked the idea of Rachel already making the album before they reconnected._

_\/Review let me know what ya think x \/_


	36. Chapter 36

_Decided to update here instead of starting anew.  
Thought I'd write a meet the parents chapter because you know it won't be plain sailing ;)  
chapter rating possibly Mature for implied sex.  
_

_Chapter includes Faberry, Judy, Hiram and Leroy._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quinn and Rachel were finally at the stage of their relationship for meeting the 'in-laws'. Yes both girls had met the others parents, some encounters better than others. Rachel seemed to have the worst time, well she did get punched in the face by her girlfriend's father and her meetings with Judy didn't seem to be any better; awkward being the keyword for every single encounter.

But today Rachel would change that, she would make sure everything went to plan; operation 'get the future mother-in-law to like me and not just laugh at me' was a go.

The couple decided to invite Judy, Hiram and Leroy round to Quinn's home for dinner to make sure their respective parents were okay with the recent development in their relationship. Rachel of course was far more worried about the dinner.

"Right the alarm is set for 6am"The brunette put the alarm clock on the bedside table and moved to lie on the bed beside her girlfriend.

"Rachel! The dinner is at 5_pm_"

"Quinn this isn't just any old dinner we have to make sure our parents are accepting of our relationship"

"They already are babe. No need to get up at 6-"

"-Quinn I seriously think you are unaware of what tomorrow means. If it all goes wrong then that's it"

"It won't go wrong, I promise. And what do you mean 'that's it', what's it?"

"I mean that… well they might think that we're not suitable and daddy might say you can't see me anymore" Rachel started to play with Quinn's fingers; seeking some kind of comfort.

"Rachel… you do know you're not sixteen?" Quinn asked surprised at her girlfriends need to overdramatize everything "Baby they'll see how in love _you_ are with _me_ and I'm sure they'll let you keep me"

"You're so big headed!" Rachel smacked the blonde playfully on her head "And don't you mean how in love WE are?"

"Hmm…well I don't know you did set the alarm for an ungodly hour"

"Quinn!"

"I'm kidding" Rachel started to lean her head back down on the taller girl's shoulder until she continued talking "6am is a 'godly' hour"

"Quinn Fa-" The brunette couldn't finish her sentence as a pair of long slender arms had her pinned down on the bed "Quinn how rude! You will get of me this instant and apologise profusely and sincerely"

"Or… I could…" The taller woman, who still had the brunette pinned down, started pressing light kisses to the tan girls neck "Show you…" The kisses started to get lower "…how in love with you I am"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Quinn Fabray it's nearly 11. Did you turn the alarm of?"

"Mmhmm" Came the mumbled reply from the naked blonde lying beside her.

"Urgh! Sometimes Quinn… Sometimes!" Rachel started to get angry as she moved of the bed, she continued her angry rant only for it to fall on deaf ears as Quinn just rolled over and drifted back off to sleep "…And If you're not up by the time I get out of that bathroom you will know about it "

Twenty minutes later a freshly showered and dressed Rachel re-entered the bedroom, her anger sizzled as she watched her sleeping girlfriend. The brunette decided she would wake Quinn up, just as her pre-set alarm should have.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shot out of bed as the feeling of ice cold water poured all over her body, her face was wet and as she rubbed her eyes she spotted her girlfriends retreating form running out of the bedroom door "Oh you'd better run Streisand!"

%%%\/Twenty minutes later\/%%%%

Quinn's loud footsteps could be heard thumping on every step on her way down the stairs. Rachel, who stood waiting at the foot of the stairs, gulped in anticipation locking eyes with a determined set of hazel ones.

"Quinn…love of my life… my everything…my heart, soul… the reason I live-" The diva tried in vain, hoping the blonde would forgive her through an overdramatic display of affection, well it did work in movies.

"-Save it" Came the snappy retort as the taller woman moved past her girlfriend to sit at the kitchen table.

"…Erm I got your favourite breakfast while you were in the shower. I went and got your all day breakfast sandwich, with extra bacon and that sauce you like…"Rachel stepped closer to her girlfriend; who was already tucking into her breakfast. "…and I got you an extra strong coffee…" The brunette now stood by her partner; whose anger had completely dissolved.

Rachel knew two ways to her woman's heart and one was food. The diva pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before getting the evenings meal prepared.

Four hours later and the food was prepared and in the oven. Both girls had slaved away in the kitchen for hours perfecting their cooking skills to make the perfect vegan lasagne and chocolate sponge. The kitchen did end up a mess as neither girl had any inclination of how to use a mixer, meaning the chocolate went everywhere.

"Rachel it does say to start the mixer slow and in the mix. Not to turn it up fully and then place in the mix, that's why you're covered" Quinn, who was looking at the instruction booklet, told her girlfriend.

"Well thank you Quinn I don't think I could have worked that out. Not with the way I'm covered in cake mix!" Rachel looked at her girlfriend, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well if you would have just let me do it"

"Sorry I missed the part when you turned into Jamie Oliver"

"Baby I'm far better than that Jamie Oliver and I'm also not the one covered in chocolate right now" Quinn stuck her tongue out, glad that she had the upper hand.

"You're right"

"Well if… Wait I'm right? I mean yes… yes I am right. I'm the better chef" Quinn stumbled at first shocked that Rachel had actually said that she was right, it was a first.

"Oh no _darling_, I mean that you're not covered in chocolate" Rachel somehow managed to be stood right in front of her now worried girlfriend "But you will be!"

Before the blonde could even think a spoon covered in chocolate was swiped down her left cheek, nose and stopped between her breasts.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that, you really shouldn't have done_ that_"

Rachel daringly tapped the spoon on the taller woman's nose before sprinting out of the kitchen, into the living room, followed shortly after by her unimpressed girlfriend.

"Now Quinn, think about this…"

"Oh I'm thinking about this _baby_"

"Q-Quinn y-you were winding me up"

"Well come here then _baby_ and let me apologise"

"R-really?"

"Sure _honey_" Quinn replied with a sweet smile, tapping her lap for Rachel to take residence.

The brunette slowly stepped forward; she wasn't stupid she knew that her girlfriend wasn't about to apologise, but she just wanted to play along and see what happened.

As soon as the tan girl was within reaching distance, long arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards and onto the couch.

The smaller woman lay flat on her back with her partner hovering over her. As soon as Rachel saw the blonde's fully dilated pupils, she knew what her lover wanted, her.

"Quinn… b-baby w-we don't have t-time" The brunette gasped as she felt her woman's hands sneak under her shirt and grazing over her tattoo.

Quinn lowered her head so she could whisper in her partner's ear "We do have time, if we're quick"

Rachel gave up on her weak pleas of resistance; she wanted this just as much as the blonde if not more, especially when she noticed that the dark chocolate on her lover's milky skinned body was now falling and disappearing between her breasts.

She moved so that she could be on top and sent them both flying to the floor. They didn't stop to check if the other was hurt, their desire was too strong.

Clothes were shred, leaving the two naked woman pressed together with a mix of tan and pale skin in the centre of the living room.

"Mine" Came the blonde's breathy moan as she nipped the brunette's ear.

"A-all yours" Rachel replied urgently needing more from her lover, she grabbed the blonde's hand and urged her lower, willing to be touched.

Quinn complied and flipped them over so that she could take control, she started to lower her hand only to be stopped from the sound at the door.

Both girls stopped at the noise of a key turning in the door. Wide eyed Rachel looked up at her lover for help, but was only met by an equally worried Quinn.

"Quinn get the blanket. Now!" The blonde finally sprang in to action and grabbed the blanket of the couch to wrap around the pair just as the door opened; revealing Judy followed by Rachel's fathers.

"Erm… " Rachel who now had a red complexion stared avoidingly at the floor while addressing her fathers "Daddy…dad. You remember Quinn…" Rachel tilted her head sideways. Quinn who was using Rachel as a shield looked up also with a crimson red colouring.

"H..hi" She greeted, gripping the blanket firmly, to protect their naked bodies.

"Right… well I think that your fathers and I will go for a walk around the neighbourhood" Judy offered.

"Yes while we're out you might want to… find some clothes, maybe?" Leroy added with a raised eyebrow.

"Put down my daughter" Hiram mumbled as he was pulled out of the door by Leroy and Judy; who looked like they were trying to contain their laughter.

"Quinn I hate you!" Rachel turned around, still covered by the blanket, and hit the blonde's arm.

"_Me_?"

"Yes you I said wait till after dinner but oh no. You had to act like a horny teenage boy!"

"I didn't see you fighting me of in fact I clearly remember you telling me that you were all mine"

"Yes well see all of _this_" The diva stepped back out of the blanket and signalled up and down towards her own naked body "Not yours for a long, long time"

"Rachel!"

"No! Now hurry and get up them stairs"

Quinn made her way to the stairs and then turned around smirking "Sending me upstairs already knew you couldn't last"

"Urgh!" Rachel picked up the nearest object, a pillow, and threw it at her retreating girlfriend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Do you think they're not coming back?" Thirty minutes later and Leroy, Hiram and Judy still hadn't returned. Rachel and Quinn spent the time arguing childishly and cleaning up the kitchen.

"I don't-" A knock at the door interrupted Quinn's answer. The blonde took a deep breath before walking to and answering the door. "Hi mum, Mr Berry…Mr Berry"

"Hello dear thought we'd knock this time around didn't want to walk in on anything again." Judy smiled before making her way to the kitchen, she did try to make eye contact with Rachel, but the brunette seemed to be having too much fun staring at her own feet.

"Once was definitely more than enough" Hiram, the more serious Berry, spoke. He just grunted as he made his way to the kitchen, followed by his husband.

"Oh Hiram we were young once" Leroy tried to reason for his daughter.

"Not while there were guests though Le"

"Well no but we don't like public displays of affection or to be on show" Leroy explained only to hear a loud clearing of the throat from an embarrassed Rachel "Not that it was a show… I mean it's Quinn's home they didn't know. When we were younger-"

"TEA! TABLE!" Rachel shouted gaining the whole rooms attention "The tea will be on the table shortly, let's sit"

They all made their way to the wooden table Rachel moved to sit beside Quinn but Hiram made a beeline to sit between the two lovers, Quinn raised her eyebrow but took a seat in between Hiram and her mother, facing Rachel and Leroy.

The food was served and not a word was spoken, unusual for both Leroy and Rachel to stay silent for so long.

"This food is lovely dear… what is it?" Judy asked trying to break the ice.

"It's a vegan lasagne. Rachel and I have been cooking all day…"

"You mean when you weren't … _fornicating_" Hiram spoke shuddering at the thought.

Leroy, who had a mouthful of food, spat it out at his husband's choice of words.

"Daddy!"

"I'm just saying it's clear that you cannot have been cooking all day when you so clearly were not cooking when we walked in earlier"

"Hiram really must you continue? The girls prepared a nice meal for us and you're embarrassing them. Yes we all know they were 'fornicating' they don't need reminding" Leroy, after taking a mouthful of water to stop his coughing fit, spoke.

Rachel slumped back in her chair, mirroring Quinn. They looked like two naughty school children who just wanted to hide, under the table if they had to.

"I don't see how you find this so funny Le. Don't you have anything to say on this matter Judy"

"Well I guess you could say I've walked in on them before-"

"What?" Hiram loudly questioned, the vein on his neck almost popping out.

"Well it was just Rachel really, wasn't it dear?" Judy looked to Rachel who begrudgingly nodded and sank impossibly lower in her chair "I came round to see Quinn, and Rachel walked into the kitchen barely dressed"

"Rachel you were raised with manners" Surprisingly it was Leroy who scolded his daughter

"Oh no she didn't know I was there" Judy came to the brunette's defence, remembering the 'incident'.

"I feel like I'm in a scene from meet the fockers"

"Rachel!" Hiram shouted looking straight at his daughter.

"What? I said Fockers that's not a bad word it's F-O-C-K not F-" The brunette luckily stopped spelling when someone (Quinn) kicked her under the table "-not the bad word"

Leroy burst into a roaring laughter causing all members of the table to look in his direction wondering why he found it so funny.

"It wasn't that funny Le"

"Oh no it's not that, I thought of something else. I shouldn't though"

"Come on Leroy I'm dying to know since it's got you this worked up"

"Ok well… I was just going to say that you might feel like you're in a scene from meet the fockers, but atleast you didn't have to literally meet the fu-"

"Leroy Berry!"

"Daddy!"

Leroy started to laugh again and was now joined by a females laugh, Judy. Hiram started to argue with the pair calling them 'children' and 'immature'.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and the blonde signalled under the table.

When they both met underneath the table they both shook their heads in disappointment. No one at the table even noticed the two women disappear.

"This really couldn't get any worse could it?" Rachel whispered leaning into her companion

"Well they could be shouting at each other"

"Good point"

"Come on let's sneak out of here" the blonde motioned towards the gap at the end of the table and started crawling towards it, careful to avoid everyone's feet. Rachel slowly followed with equal caution.

Both women emerged from the table and crawled out of the kitchen, still unnoticed. They turned around to look at the occupants at the table from the door; Hiram looked red in the face while Leroy and Judy seemed to be getting along swimmingly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Well I couldn't have Rachel and Judy not have another awkward encounter could I? :P_

_This idea just popped into my head for how their first meeting would go and I just thought why not? _

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this 'added extra' update_

_Thank you x_


End file.
